


Kurosaki Rental

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cheating, Cuck Orihime, Cuck Renji, F/M, IchiRuki lemon, Like when I I’m writing it I’m wondering what am I doing, Smut, and i mean, e girl 18 yr old Rukia x older ichigo, filthy smut, its basically porn WITH plot, that kind, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki owns and works at a video rental store. A teen girl named Rukia always comes in and goes to the porn section. While driving her home, the teen and older man have fun. Older Ichigo x Younger Rukia. Smut.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. A Ride Home

She would come in every few days. In with her boys, rough guys too. Questionable hair, tattooed faces and bodies. They dressed like the Sex Pistols.

Ichigo judged easily. He would get tid bits of their life every time they entered his store. The older man couldn't stand them.

Well, the men anyway. The girl though..

The short one with the small leather jacket, fishnets under a red checkered skirt..

He saw the red head motorcycle driver argue with her outside. Watched as he left her, again. She'd buy time, phone someone and walk around the game aisle for 25 minutes before being picked up by someone in a Mercedes.

He didn't pry, he never pried.

"Kurosaki, check it out." Grimmjow sneered, his employee motioned his head toward a computer screen. The live video revealed her walking into the 'Behind The Red Curtain' area of his store.

Porn.

He avoided her for the longest time, forcing his younger employee to ring her up. He was 32, she was barely 18..It would just feel/be inappropriate to look her in the eyes every time she checked out with a porn dvd. Which was starting to become, the usual.

One day Grimmjow called in sick, Ichigo told him it was fine. The store wasn't busy. Easy. Having less hands was far more easier than he thought.

The door played a chime when Renji forced it open like a hothead, followed by an equally pissed off Shuhei and Rukia. The older just watched. They were all talking, not too overboard but the trio was arguing. From what he picked up, the red head agreed with the 69 guy.

No, Ichigo doesn't pry but his eyes were glued to the steaming young woman. Watched as she argued back with her boyfriend down the aisles, both trying to play it cool. He finally was about to pry — witnessing the tattooed moron raise a hand toward the much smaller girl. But before Ichigo could even get over there, Rukia cussed out her friend, promoting him to yell ugly words at her before he stormed off with the other.

The owner of the rental video was appalled. The young woman was alone again, stranded. It wasn't like the other times where the sun was still warming your skin outside, it was 10:45 PM. Ichigo figured he'd offer her a ride home, or perhaps pay for a uber. They hadn't talked before much but he's seen her more times than his wife and kids this past month.

But the thing is, she's missing again.

Ichigo turns the cam footage on. She's in the porn section.

The older found himself tasting his lips, fascinated by the idea of how horny this young girl always was..and the fact her boyfriend wasn't fixing it.

When she returned he realized why he hated Grimmjow, but he swallowed down any type of awkwardness.

"Yo," He said calmy, grabbing her dvd as soon as she slid it toward him. Her eyes heated his own with their locking gaze and he suddenly felt a little heat at the back of his neck. Ichigo's sight abandoned the teen, grabbing her rental to scan it and ask for the fee.

Edging porn.

It didn't stagger him. He watches it too like everyone else. Not this type of porn but he felt..a little paused we'll say. Hell, Ichigo is the one who stocks the porn room more than the other employees, he sees this type of stuff all the time. But her choice, the way she waited for him to see, sucking on a bunny shaped lollipop as Ichigo played it off..

"4.95. Back uh," The owner's right hand hovered over the top of her rental as he looked over at his computer. " – on the 15th." He confirmed, eyes shooting straight below as her hand sat beneath his, feeling her soft skin as she slid her filthy dvd from beneath him.

"Thank you," But Rukia Kuchiki didn't turn around to walk away. She stood there. Finger tips tracing the sides of her new movie. "You manage this store. Or rather," She corrected. "you own it, correct?"

The computer and it's information suddenly didn't hold Ichigo's attention. "Yea. That's right."

"The signs all over the aisles, Employee's Pick Of The Month - Ive been seeing them all over the drama shelves. I really enjoyed 'All Is True'. Does that involve you or is it that other obnoxious haired man?" She poked.

Ichigo scoff laughed. "Obnoxious? His is dyed. Mine is not, I wouldn't go out of my way to get this co– What the hell does it matter?" He realized. "Yeah, All Is True was my pick. We cycle it out, when it's action month Grimmjow usually picks that out..So you enjoyed it?" Not bad he thinks. He wouldn't of guessed she'd liked it, and by accident he said it outloud.

"And why not?" Her arms crossed. "Because of my clothes? That's awfully judgmental."

He shook his head, "No.." Kind of, he thought. "Not a lot of people are lining up to talk about William Shakesphere. It's cool for a change."

She smiles. It was a good save.

"Do you watch all your movies here?" A innocent question.

A simple nod.

She smiles again at him.

Ichigo smirks back, thinking the encounter is over and ready to go back to business. There's other people in the store he needs to attend to in the back so he hands her a black plastic bag, and leaves the counter.

"Do you watch all of them?" The way her voice drags that word. He wasn't dumb, he knew what she was saying. He stopped in his tracks. Caught off guard by the smaller teen. What does he say? Nothing is the right decision. He's 32. She looks barely 18. He can't talk about movies of people fucking with her, right?

..Right?

He lingers more than a married man should, tempted to answer honestly.

 _No, but I'll be more than happy to recreate_ that _movie with you._

He follows the path of better judgment. "Hey, is there anything I can help you guys with?" He yells out, jogging toward his other customers. It was almost closing time so the faster everyone was helped, the quicker he'd be home.

Rukia grins. Bites the inside of her lips. She respected him, so she'll leave.

Ichigo turns around carrying the movies the couple picked out over to the front, hearing the chimes of the door closing and watching that tight body girl leave..

**...**

Then it was 11:10 PM. A empty sky and not a lot of cars on the road. He found himself wondering about the young woman as he used the keys to unlock his family van. _I'll see her tomorrow again, probably._ Why was he..looking forward to it? The man didn't bother to think. His keys failed to enter the ignition correctly, prompting a curse word. Sure, the day was long but it wasn't that bad. Or, no – Ichigo wasn't pissed about his work hours but rather, impatient.

To get home.

To jerk off.

Kurosaki Rental's owner found himself looking forward to it, the scenary playing out in his head as he pulled out his parking. Taking that young woman by the hair and forcing her head down, keeping her in place behind the red curtain room as he fucked her fat ass connected to such a tiny waist. She'd want more, she would beg for more.

He swallowed hard, it was better to not have such thoughts. He palmed his growing hard on through his pants once or twice, wanting it to go away.

The silver car pulled to the main stop of the lot. He waited as a teen walked past, eyes glued to her phone.

_Wait._

It was her. Why was she still hanging around? It was so late. Not even paying attention. Sure, it wasn't a rough area but there was still shady characters you're suppose to be mindful of at night..

Ichigo chewed on the inside of his cheek. He already knew what he was going to do, why even wonder? His protective and over sized heart wouldn't allow him to drive away..

Rukia stood still as she got another wifi bar, hoping it would download Uber a little faster. She was frustrated with that brute Renji. One disagreement and he acts like a petty school girl. Forget him then. Byakuya, her hateful step father won't even pick up the phone. She's stranded. At least until Uber downloads. Which seems impossible at the moment, LTE sucks.

Suddenly the lights of a car approach beside her and the softening sound of an engine coming to a stop. A window rolls down the silver van and she recognizes the driver.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Her mood lifts and her lips curl in such a way. "I would appreciate it."

Ichigo unlocks the doors, applying pressure to his phone so it snaps in place on the mount, he opens the GPS and waits for her.

The drive talk is decent. They learn each other's names. It's a friendly atmosphere. The girl lives 40 minutes away and suddenly Ichigo is wondering why her and her boyfriend drive so out of their way for a corny rental store.

"He hates it," She says, "but when I ask he does it. Then..decides to leave me."

"Well, I'm not taking his side but maybe you shouldn't force some guy to drive half a hour out. Find a place closer. That way you'll be next to your house when he decides to be a piece of trash and ditches you."

She sees his point. "But the rental stores near me aren't as good as yours ~"

He doubts it. "We have everything the next guy carries."

The whole atmosphere changed..within seconds.

"But they don't have this, do they?" She's leaning on her palm, boosted up by her elbow against the middle armrest. Watching him obey traffic laws. He won't look at her. "I haven't found anything close to the porn you carry Mr. Kurosaki. I keep finding myself renting this one."

Ichigo's throat suddenly went dry, he has to swallow nothing just so it relieves the ache somewhat.

"It's just so.. _fucking hot_." The teen continues, making the tension so much thicker. She's sitting normally again, looking at her dvd. He can see her squeeze her thighs together out of his peripheral vision. Something knots deep inside him and gets heated. His hands tighten around the steering wheel but his eyes never abandon the road.

They shouldn't abandon the road..

Her hot gaze is back at him as she starts up again.

"The cover gives it away obviously, but the plot line is not bad. Young girl falls for a older man. Then she can't stop milking him. Tying him up in his own home without his wife's understanding and making him cum all over her. It's such a astounding film."

**...**

It was 11:52 PM. Ichigo Kurosaki's wife phones him 6 times but the call only falls on deaf ears. His location says the back of a electronic store, over 36 miles away. Confusing. But maybe he was buying her something, a surprise! The thought of it made her so excited.

In the backend parking lot of a plaza, a silver parked van shook to it's sides. On lookers didn't notice unless they cared enough to stay put and watch. But they didn't. There was maybe 5 other cars parked but the silver van was by itself, dead center in the middle.

Sat on the right backseat, a iPhone 11's screen lit up. A silent, vibrating incoming call interrupts no one. The only sounds being heard was filthy skin against skin and seats creaking violently with each thrust. They both sat in the back.

"Fu _ck_ – _so tight_! So fucking tight.."

He wore nothing anymore. She was completely bare but her socks. The teen's neck is aching as the older man's arms are hooked under her knees, squishing her thighs against her chest, while he brought his hands up to hold the back of her head. The tips of her feet push against the roof of the car as he held her tighter against herself. He's holstering the teen up a little, lifting his own hips to force his hard cock deeper into her tight little pussy from behind. He felt as though she was swallowing him, hesitating to let him leave each pump. Half lidded violet eyes roll and cross as dirty, moaning whimpers escape her swollen lips. Her sounds and his grunts fill the family van.

"You like being fucked by older married guys, _huh_?"

Her tiny body can't handle the assault, but Ichigo keeps her full nelson for a while longer, leaving marks on the nape of her neck with his teeth. She bites her lips, "Mr. _Kurosaki_.." Desperately she moans. His grip on her neck becomes harder then, making her cry out then again as he violently picked up pace. Her wet juices coated his dick and thighs. It felt so right, so good to be inside her.

"You aren't gonna be dropped off until you cum on my cock. You got that?"

"Yes..! Yes I'll cum on your cock!"

He feels such desire in his chest. His heart pounds, and it feels like there's something hot inside Ichigo's body tightening the more his skin slides up and down in her deliciously tight pussy.

"Your faggot boyfriend doesn't make you feel like this, does he Rukia?"

"..N–no.." She confessed, earning a delighted deeper and harder plunge of the older man's cock. Her head falls back as her vision tries to focus. She's on cloud nine. It feels so fucking good to be made this man's bitch.

Suddenly his eyes catch wind of the vibrating phone again, Orihime calling with her dumb picture popping up. He feels irritated, can't she understand he's fucking a hot teen right now? But suddenly, he gets an idea, slowly letting Rukia's right leg relax over his. He still holds her other but lets go of her neck all together, allowing a sweet kiss between the two. Her free hand holds on to his thigh for the rest of the ride. With one eye opened he grabs his phone, texts ' _Something is wrong_ ' and hits send to his wife. Locks it and holds it in his hand. His hips are still moving, just at a easier pace inside the teen, relishing in her sweet sounds and the way she begs for him to not stop. His gaze finds the phone one last time before it rings again. No sounds, just vibrating.

Her pretty face is still turned toward him with her arm around his back now. Ichigo can't stop making love to her while they began to kiss hard, deep and sloppy. Spit connected to their tongues when he pulls away only to go right back and suck on her small pink tongue.

Then, the phone rung again.

**And rung,**

**and rung,**

**and rung.**

His wife was so worried!

Rukia cries out and moves her hips against the sudden **vibration** her new boyfriend places against her pale pink clit.

He smiles against her kiss, letting her take his tongue to suck as he massages the tip of his phone against her swollen button. The teen can't handle the euphoria her body is being drowned in, pushing her tiny waist up so she can stab herself deeper when he forces her down on him. "Don't stop, please, please Mr. Kurosaki.." She pleas.

The older man's free hand that's still under her knee plays with her small cute breast, rewarding his mouth with her moans as she writhes against him. His cock twitches inside her and his balls tighten, her wet pussy pushes against his hand as it tries to seek more of his wife's vibrating phone call and he has to abandon his post to lick the side of his fist for her taste. It isn't long before he returns, stopping their kiss so he watch her lewd face and then body jerk and spasm as her orgasm built. "Oh, ooh Mr –Kuro _saki_ , I– _Ichigo_...!" Her eyes force shut and her back arches, Ichigo licks the side of her strawberry flushed face as he can feel something happening in his own body, preparing fluids that he was gonna fill Rukia's belly with. It's a trickle, deep inside his groin. The heat, tension, all of the ache she made inside him, it's accumulating. The way the bitch sounded saying his first name. _So disrespectful, so fucking hot._

He says her name over and over again against her ear, licking her skin and driving her nuts. Ichigo suddenly hammers into her the hardest he had done the whole night. Her entire world comes crashing down as heaven unlocks, her hands suddenly grab onto stronger forearms as her back arches even further, earning Ichigo's pants and curses as she rode him, making circles with her hips, the vibration only making her spasm further out of control as she muttered incoherent words mixed with the older man's name. "Mr. _Kurosaki..I– Ich_ igo..!" Her release rocks her entire body, it feels like a million stars burst inside her and her entire universe becomes only Mr. Kurosaki giving her these feelings and sensations.

Suddenly having himself tightened around further, over and over again and feeling her liquids warm his working cock, he hooked both arms beneath her knees again, holding the back of her head as he fucked her full nelson once more, ignoring her cries as hammered inside her to cum, brutally giving the teen everything he has.

_Finally._

"Fuck! Fu _ck – yes_! Take _all_ of it – inside you, you little _fucking slut_..!" His entire body was on fire, each deep fuck leaked their earlier fluids down her legs and it felt as though each pump, water poured on the ache that his body felt, relieving him. He relished the feeling, holding her fight. They both went out with a bang. The car shook for another minute before he slowed down, burying his face in the nape of her neck, planting kisses. Heavy breaths filled the car as he weakly moved into her again twice or more, letting her legs fall down lazily and holding her waist. He still held one thigh, moving it wider as they both watched as he let himself out of her, a soaked dirty cock bounching down and causing cum to sprinkle the armrest in the front. They watched on as Ichigo's seed slowly sept out of Rukia's womanhood. Ichigo bit down hard when he put a digit covered in his seed inside her mouth to clean and she did.

**xxxx**

The car was cleaned, the clothes were put back on.

They were kissing as he talked to his wife on the phone.

He finally dropped her off, watching as she stepped out. "Hey, Rukia. Wait. Forgot your movie." Ichigo reminded, holding the bag out the window.

She stopped by her door and turned around.

She waved him off. "You can take it back to the store, Ichigo. We can make our own."

"Good point."


	2. We Can’t Do This Here, Okay?

It was a busy day at Kurosaki Rental, way more than often. The place was never packed like this. Grimmjow's smoke breaks never relented neither, leaving Ichigo to fend for himself most of the time. But it was fine, right? Business was business. He should be happy Netflix and Hulu isn't cutting it for his patrons. The owner should feel gratitude his store is full of paying customers. But he wasn't..

None of them were Rukia Kuchiki.

It was Saturday, 7:45 PM already. The store was closing soon and there was no sign of her. So..was that it? The teen hadn't shown up for the past week after all. Ichigo had to accept it. Maybe – no, for sure – it was for the best. Made sense.. This was wrong and he had to put it behind him.. It felt corrupt. All shades of dark hues stain the imagery. It was time to let it go. The older man helped the last customer of the night, asked Grimmjow to close up then left to go home. It was a silent ride, was he hurt? No - he wasn't 'hurt', nor his pride.

But that girl made it seem like it wasn't a one time thing between them. He feels kind of lied to. Not even a visit? Wait no - _stop thinking about it_. His dark eyes peaking to the rear view mirror for a vision of the backseat. The _dirty sounds_ and moans quietly echoing in his ear. Something twist and turns at the bottom of his stomach as his body recollects the feelings.. of that incredibly _tight, juicy, needy pu–_

He slams on the breaks, the light turned red after all..

"Fuck." His chest aches a bit, the seatbelt doing it's job. Drivers passing by the somewhat busy intersection didn't even notice. Ichigo's hair dishevels a bit as he adjusts his head, maybe shaking the memory off will work. He can't help it though, no matter how much he taps the steering wheel with his finger tips or tries to think of something else..but maybe he just needed to get laid? 'Get it out of his system' type of deal. Made sense.

The light was still red but suddenly a motorcycle driver sped past, causing Ichigo and others to honk and two cars in the middle of their turns to almost collide. "What the hell.." The older man sighed, suddenly narrowing his eyes at the distancing bike..

As everyone readjusted and continued on their way homes, the grip on Ichigo's steering wheel got a tad bit tighter. The motorcycle, it had two riders. They didn't wear any helmets. The driver was a tall tatted redhead. The other a _small woman with black hair._ He scoffed, the grip he held loosening up. He wasn't gonna be upset over some slut. That was not worth his time.

When Ichigo finally got home his kids ran up to him, his boys demanded hugs before he got the same reaction from his wife. Orihime had re-heated the dinner she made and sat beside him at the kitchen's table. The kids ran up stairs and left their parents alone. A curious expression writes on Ichigo's features.

"They're with the babysitter, that's why they're not bothering you like usual right now." She giggles.

_Babysitter?_

"You're a stay at home mother, why would you need any help?" He quizzes, cutting into his white stew, not dipping into the red bean paste..

His wife makes a face, that wasn't very kind of him to say. He quickly backtracks, clarifying what he meant. "No - I'm not saying your job is easy. It isn't. You're a great mother, Orihime, I just mean - you got it covered. So why the need for help?"

The burnt orange haired woman pauses then smiles. "Well, this really sweet girl came knocking on the door earlier today. She told me she was a babysitter for a couple down the street and was looking for more work since she was let go. They moved I guess. I felt so bad Ichigo..She told me how much her older brother didn't believe in her. She was struggling to get a job. She went on about how she'd be so grateful if I gave her the opportunity. She even had tears in her eyes, I'm getting tearful just talking about it.." The curvy woman braves herself, readjusting her shoulders.

"Yeah..I can see that." Ichigo's neck feels itchy and he relieves it. There hasn't been any moving trucks in the neighborhood for months now. That sob story had fake written all over it. Air leaves his nose. _Why do I think it's bullshit, anyway_? _No need to take it so seriously_ _, maybe, probably it is a true story. It just seemed like the perfect narrative to play Orihime's heart strings with the brother thing. But enough of that, it's just a job that pays 10 bucks a hour. No secret agenda._ "Well I'm happy you'll be getting some extra help. Since it's almost 9 I'll go pay her. How long did she work for?"

"Around 5 hours."

He nods and continues to eat. When he finishes, he slides a hand down his wife's back as she begins gathering his dish and utensils. "I'll be right back, wait for me.."

Orihime's cheeks blush, when he uses that tone she knows what he wants..

The 32 year old walks up the stairs headed toward his twin's room. When he reaches the second level he stops in his tracks before he gets there, waiting in the dim lighted hallway as the babysitter's back is turned to him, she quietly closes the door to not wake or stir them.

"hey," The orange haired man whispers, "thank you, here's your money for today's work." The floor creaks as he walks up to her, hand out with two twenties and a ten dollar bill.

"thank you, mr. kurosaki." The petite short girl turns around, looking up and causing the older man to become **staggered**. His amber eyes go wide.

"ru–rukia..?" He suddenly snaps out of it, holding her wrists and taking her to the side before shooting his head behind. No one was coming up the stairs, good. Amber eyes double checked to ensure his son's room was closed as well. His face changes, anger and frustration taking over, he has to make sure his volume is controlled. "what the fuck are you doing here? in my damn house, c'mon rukia, this is not okay."

She takes her wrists back, making sure Ichigo doesn't get the idea he can man handle her so easily. The 18 year old smirks, bringing her bare knee up to slide against his crotch. The older man can't help but bite his lip, his back abandons the wall as he jerks a bit, he gives her a 'no' look. "she doesn't know anything. don't worry." Rukia promises, readjusting her high waisted skirt and playing with her belt.

Violet eyes meet his own. "That's unfortunate. I waited all day for you to come home.." Her hands are now rested just below her belly, interlocked. Her eyes are puppy dogging him and he knows what kind of look she gave his wife earlier. "You're right Mr. Kurosaki, it's unforgivable of me.."

He sighs. "lower your voice, rukia. and cut the fake shit out. we can't do this..as much..as I want to. Not here, ok?" Ichigo wouldn't say it, but he couldn't lie neither. What he had saw earlier, the whole motorcycle thing. He was glad it wasn't who he thought, too glad..

The young girl doesn't stop there though, oh no, she doesn't listen to her senior. She's disrespectful as her finger tips play with the hem of his slacks, tucks them in and out, thumb circling the rivet that kept them closed, her eyes set on owning his.

The older man's breathing becomes slower, his blood pressure rises. His fucking balls tighten and tingle. She was literally asking for it. The girl went out of her way and got a damn job to just get fucked by him..they very real fact making him hard and heated. _So hard_.

"..how bad do you want this, exactly?" His voice is low and rich and it sends shivers down her spine. The thought of getting to hear that voice, the grunts and curses while he was inside of her, makes her feel so good, so sugary perfect.. both of her soft delicate hands find the top of his slacks again, one index finger slips in from the right hand, weakly pulling his hips a little forward twice, forcing his restricted cock against the fabric and earning a low groan. It was so sexy to her, she had to push her thighs together to relieve the slick heat pooling in her underwear.

"I want it.. I want it so badly, Mr. Kurosaki.."

His lower body got so hot, Ichigo couldn't help but undo his slacks and unbuckle for the teen. He couldn't deny such a nice young woman. He grabs the side of her neck as he crashes against her for a kiss. There they are, the lighting a dark honey on them tasting each other in the hallway. Rukia can't get enough, she had waited so long to feel him against her again, to have his chapped lips against her soft ones.

Her hands abandon his, she can find her own way to his hardening member. She doesn't need any help. He leans into her touch, sucking her tongue as his body pushes her tiny one into the bathroom across. The back of his foot shutting the door closed as he uses his free hand to lock it.

The older man flips the fan button on so he can drown out what they were about to do, following protocol with turning on the tub as well. Immediately they're reattached and he wants to hear her moan. Easily the petite 18 year old lifts to the counter beside the sink, allowing her senior to continue the assault on her lips.

His big strong hands explore her tiny fragile body, so foreign to a man married to such a big chested woman. He loves her small tits, lifting her tight top upward, revealing the soft cushions of her chappy themed bra. They both help to take it off before he bends a bit, begins kissing and sucking on her soft skin.

It was evident Rukia Kuchiki's boyfriend didn't know how to touch her as she responded so sweetly to every wet ministration. But he switches it up, starts to get rough with his mouth and fingers. The other breast, he pulls and twists a hardened peak. She whimpers, moans outloud and he has to force her mouth shut, pressing his right hand hard against her. He didn't even relent or stir out of place with his mouth the whole time, only looking up at her as he sucked her little tits like milk was going to come out.

Her legs wrap around his hips and he enjoys it, leaning into her as much as he can, groaning as his fat hard on rubs against her thigh, _over and over_ again. "..fu _ck_.."

Feeling such pressure in both places felt..delicious. The teen never felt something like this. Her head fell back and her pussy throbbed, her panties soaked in hopes to lubricate her tight fucking walls for that wide veiny dick.

"It feels so good.." She whispers, Rukia's two hands enveloped his on her lips, moving some of his fingers inside her empty mouth to suck on. Her eyes closed and cheeks burned pink, picturing his big cock in her mouth, having to add another one of his digits to stuff her small space and satisfy her fantasy. She had to open her eyes as his suction became even harder, enjoying the view as her hands went to tangle in his hair instead. Her mouth is free to whimper his name again and again, watching him suck and abuse her breast.

Ichigo could feel the precum leaking down his shaft, ready to make her clean it up.

"do you want more, rukia ?" He abandons her swollen pink nipples, hands still playing with them as he crashes against her lips again. Their kiss is hard and intense, wet and sloppy. Both of their hearts are racing and bodies are warming up like fire. Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't wait for what was next.

"y _es..! yes_ , mr. kuro _saki_.." She answers fast, she answers so fast so she can return to his lips. His hands are finally satisfied with their work on her cute little tits. Traveling down her tight stomach and dipping into her skirt, he's so impressed with himself, smiling into their kiss as he finds out how wet he made his new 18 year old girlfriend.

Her legs that are wrapped around his hips squeeze tighter as he begins to rub that swollen wet knot inside the top of her tight pussy. The older man kisses her even harder to ensure she won't be too loud as he begins working his two first fingers up and down, his middle finger going in small circles. Ichigo's ring finger dips a little further down, copying the other digits' movement but around her tight hole, gathering up her slick, sticky heat to bring it back up and wet her clit. She jerks toward him, whimpers so sexily in his mouth.

"I know what you need, baby.." They pause their kiss, her head is leaning against the side of his cheek as they both look down. She lifts her hips to help him get rid of her skirt and underwear. So excited for whatever was next.

Rukia cries out as the tip of his cock is suddenly rubbing against the most delicate, sensitive part of her body. ".. _ichigo_.." Her moan is quiet and cute, her big violet eyes want to roll to the back of her fucking head. His perfect shaped cock head feels so good teasing her. Hearing her same his first name again made him feel so dirty, he can't help but jerk off, suddenly his right hand held her knee to the side, it tucked in, bent and allowed him more access.

Ichigo moves the lock of hair between her eyes to tuck it behind her ear, he needs to watch her face clear as he could. Both of their foreheads are touching as they're breathing each other's air, eyes locked as he began to rub himself more harsher against her. More pressure on her needy clit. Ichigo's low, dirty grunts and her arousing moans were music to their ears. His cock slit leaked misty fluid down her pink pussy every time his hand reached the top of his shaft and his tip rubbed over her knot.

He was earning more delicious sensitive sounds from the teen. The older man feels so fucking good against her, looking forward to when he gets to be inside.

"Ichigo, this feels.. this feels – ! don't stop – plea _seee_." She kisses him with her ombre flushed lips between her sentence, cheeks still blushed, chest still occupied by that warm feeling in her heart. He returns the favor, softly this time and her heart melts.

"Does your boyfriend know where – shit.. _fuck_..-Does he know where you are right now?" He whispers, dirty in her ear. His hot breath sending tingles down her neck.

"No..no _mhm –..ahm, h_ e doesn't." She answers, clutching onto his broad shoulders as he continues to pleasure her.

"He doesn't know another guy is helping you masturbate?"

She lets out a curse, big violet eyes shoot up to the roof before closing and her lower lip is harshly bitten by her teeth. Ichigo's dirty words help build that heat in her core, over-tightening, building. He loves as she moves her hips forward, pushing against him. It makes him kiss her more harder and dick twitch against her. His balls were loaded with cum just for her and he felt it coming, getting ready to make her pussy even prettier with icing. His hand moves faster along his shaft.

"No..he doesn't know someone else is making me wet, and making me – _mhm,, fuck -_ feel like _this_."

"That's right. Say it.." He presses his mouth against her ear. " _Who is_?"

"Mr. Kur _osaki_..!"

**x**

Down stairs, Orihime gets bored of the re-runs. She shuts the tv off and tidy ups around the living room. Her amber eyes look to the stairwell, Ichigo still hadn't come down stairs. Perhaps he was too tired. His wife figured she'd call the babysitter, thinking she was well on her way almost home.

So she did.

She called.

At the peak of their orgasms, just before they synced up and saw stars that exploded and left utter perfect ripples of euphoria through out their bodies - Rukia's phone began vibrating on the counter top. Her eyes went wide as she withdrew from their kissing, her hand shooting to the bunny cased iPhone, but Ichigo didn't stop, his climax was happening and he forced her to answer, left hand over her's to ensure she had the device against her ear, and the other hand pumping himself to shoot his chunky, warm load all over her pussy.

He tries to hold in his moans as she talks to his fucking wife, her eyes half lidded and face flushed as she watches him empty his balls all over her. Enjoying his pleasured face, and his her's as she comes when he enters her, tight and warm, stuffed to the hilt and leaving just so he could give her a cream pie. His head falls backs and she holds him tight, riding out their orgasms. Petite body shaking with her climax and body still burning up in his care.

" _yes_ , I – _I_...just got ! home Mrs. Kuro– _saki_..! Thank _you.., thank you so much_." They kiss once more at the end and Ichigo knows she isn't saying thanks to his wife..The breathing of the girl was similar to the older man, slow as they tried to come back down to earth. Rukia's body spasms ever so gently every time Ichigo rubbed himself inside her swollen lips, smudging his hot seed all over her. The sight making him want to do it all over again..

**x**

"That girl we gave a job to..she was so emotional when I called her." Orihime persists, getting ready to go to bed. Ichigo takes off his bedside lamp, turning around to comfortably go to bed aswell. "Rukia is really grateful." His wife added.

Ichigo turns to her once more before he would go to sleep.

" _She sure is_."

**x**

It was 1:45 PM at Kurosaki Rental. Rukia had been spending time at the store all morning, chatting up the manager at the counter while she ate twizzlers. Grimmjow was impressed. Who knew a older guy could pull someone in like that. Ichigo wasn't a ugly dude but she was so young and attractive. He was sort of jealous.

But seriously, Kurosaki had balls. Anyone who came in could see what the fuck was going on. It didn't take Einstein to figure out he was fucking around with this girl. Just by the way he's looking at her. His wife could walk in at any moment, for any reason. He was just gonna do this out in front of everyone? For multiple hours? But Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was cool, he wasn't gonna rat Kurosaki out anytime soon. Like mentioned earlier, he was more so impressed.. and jealous.

Ichigo caught him staring though, a little too many times and as much as it bothered him, he knew Grimmjow knew.. about him and Rukia. It sort of made him nervous but he knew after everything he had done for his blue haired friend, he wasn't going to be betrayed. However, Ichigo wasn't going to talk about this. With him or anyone.. but - how does he tell his friend to stop looking at his girlfriends ass? It was starting to piss him off, those blue creepy eyes never relented..

When Rukia finally left they stood beside eachother stocking the newest Xbox One rentals.

"She's got no tits.. but she makes up with that ass. Fuck, man. She let you do anal yet?"

"Dude, what the fuck? Who talks like that so casually?" Ichigo scoffs. "Watch your mouth. We got customers here." Ichigo persisted, looking side to side and keeping his voice low. "What kind of question is that anyway?" He shakes his head, the expression of the questioner's face telling him he's not buying it. Oh, how he hated Grimmjow's shit eating grin. "I've only ever talked to her here. It's pointless to think anything otherwise."

"Whatever. You better pray you don't piss me off." Jagerjaquez says _ever so_ casually.

Ichigo stops what he's doing, narrows his amber eyes at his employee who seemed unbothered.

"What does that mean? You threatening me?"

The blue haired man stares at him, intently..then, laughs, maniacally. His smile getting larger as he cracks up. Ichigo always thought he was serious.. His manager blows air out of his nose and kicks the box of games Grimmjow's way.

"Hey man, I don't wanna do this by myself! I already have three boxes to stock!"

"You shouldn't of pissed me off." He replied, leaving the large aisle alone _all_ for Grimmjow. But he returns, one more time and at first his employee is grateful his superior was also just joking. "If I see you looking at Rukia's ass again, I'll break all 206 bones in your body."

The younger man deadpanned. "Yeah, whatever. Cowards say shit, real men do sh – okay! Okay, man whatever just let me stock up.." He bites down, irritated by his manager's stare. He needed to keep the job to be honest..muttering to himself as he went through the newest arrivals.

**x**

Ichigo is helping a group of teens find a horror movie when the front door opens abruptly, the chimes irritating to everyone's ears. A tall, tattooed red head barges in. He scans each aisle, walks around but can't find who he's looking for.

"Hey man, you seen a young woman with black hair in here? I've seen you before a lot of times, you gotta know who I'm talking about. Dresses like a e-girl."

Ichigo heads to where they are, having to pass by anyway to help check-out the customer's rentals.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. I didn't see her today. Is she missing or some shit?" Ichigo actually laughed to himself. Grimmjow was actually playing it up, he was surprised.

"I haven't seen her in a few days.. I don't know, she's probably just in one of her bitchy moods. Thanks anyway." The tatted guy appreciated, turning to leave with a annoyed look.

"She could be.. _fucking another guy_." Grimm suggests, ever so casually..

Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose after he hands a receipt to his shocked patrons. Almost everyone is listening. He knew where this was going. Grimmjow just couldn't stay away from fights..

The blue haired man stood by his statement when he was asked to repeat it, further emphasizing his point as he laughs in the red head's face..

Before a fight could escalate, Ichigo escorted the yelling Renji Abarai out.. When he returned Grimmjow fist bumped him and it left a bad taste in his damn mouth.

"We fucked that guys day up. You fucked him up more than I ever could Kurosaki, but still. Good shit."

Ichigo simply shook his head, heading back over to the counter. His employee didn't return to his duties yet though, making a U-turn to let his manager know about something. "Oh, I wanted to tell you. That chick Rukia bought a camera next door at Best Buy. I asked her why while I was on my smoke break as she walked past. She said to make a movie. Nice Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow – shut the fuck up. I don't know what you're talking about." The older man persisted, grabbing his phone to text Rukia and ask when they were filming _their movie_..

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for the kudos! Also to my commenter elusianmysteries :) Appreciate ya! Next chapter is already uploaded as well :)


	3. Starring Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up bright and early for the day. Winter finally paid Japan a visit when he goes outside. The balcony allows the ginger fresh, cold air. The dancing leaves sway in the wind. Bicyclist chime their transport as they make way to their jobs. Parents walk their kids to school. Karakura was a charming neighborhood, quiet too.

But it held a secret behind it's peaceful exterior..

The man who lives on Deathberry Ave; Kurosaki – he had a wife.. _and_ girlfriend!

**x**

The 32 year old heads back inside, grabs his clothes and heads for the shower. Today was a big deal. He was going to star in a movie. A _home movie._

Ichigo has to hold back rubbing one out at the idea. He ignores the racing thought, focusing on shampooing his hair instead. It's been two weeks. His raven haired girlfriend made a request. She was so kind asking him to be full when they filmed.. so, like a good boyfriend he agreed. Ichigo did face a few difficulties within the last 14 days though. However, he isn't known to give up when the going gets tough.

Or _hard_.

The anticipation makes him impatient, practically running out of the house to get to work. His wife misses her goodbye kiss. Why is he in such a hurry? The busty wife thinks to herself getting in her car. On the drive to drop off their kids she gets a great idea.

Orihime never thought Ichigo hated his job. But she knew he wasn't crazy over it neither. Lately though, something must of clicked because her husband had such a smile on his face. Every morning.

**xx**

Grimmjow doesn't even ask when he notices camera feed #4 _missing_ on the computer screen. The output simply black amongst working ones from different areas of the store. The room behind the red curtain of course was the one experiencing 'errors'. _The girl was 18, right? Didn't she have school? Or was she just Kurosaki's cum slut 24 hours a day?_

He grabs on his dick. _That fucker is lucky._

"Hi, can you assist me?"

"…Sure." Grimmjow sighs, leaving his post behind the counter. His cheating boss and Rukia pass by him as he leads a customer down the aisle. Orange hair is disheveled and a skirt is wrinkled. That gloss on the e-girl's lips is smudged and there's memories of it on Ichigo's skin.

"Wrong time to come out, dumbass." It's a fleeting whisper as the older man walks pass his employee.

Suddenly it makes sense.

"Ichigo!"

Two lumps form in the ginger's throat. His wife is here, waiting at the counter. _Fuck_. Finger tips push ever so slightly at his babysitter's side, conveying that she needs to split. Well, not split – too late for that, but give him some space at least.

Rukia tries to make it natural, putting on an act. _Oh_ , how the .. _'Western Classics_ ' caught her eye! Stopping her in her tracks! ..

Her boyfriend keeps walking down the aisles, calling out to his _wife_. "Orihime, what made you stop by? Is everything okay?" Oh, how charming. She doesn't allow any narrowing in that gaze. The teen wasn't jealous..she tucks hair behind her ear though, giving that sense it's best shot..

"No no, everything is fine! I just wanted to check on you..What is this..?" His wife uses a thumb against his skin, erasing the shiny moisture from around his lips. "Did you eat something delicious?" She tests it out on her finger, brows raising at the peach flavor. "Ooh, it is ! ~" Ichigo only offers a weak smile as a response, feeling the same way inside. His wife loves her babysitter's lipbalm, holy shit – what was he suppose to say?

On the other side of the store Jaegerjaquez walks up to Rukia. "Is that a turn on?"

"I -..That's so..wrong. Disgusting rather." It caught her off guard. "I won't apologize if this is rude but I don't want to be involved in this conversation anymore, not if your opening line is something so unnecessarily perverted."

He has to run a hand through his hair and adjust it around his ears, did he just see her, hear her say that, to him? He scoff laughs. Loud. Ichigo and Orihime look back toward the end of the store in the middle of their own conversation. The ginger is curious but he can't give anything away, ignoring it.. for now and returning back to Orihime's attention.

"You've been messing around with a married guy, you little sl –" He stops himself. Doesn't need Kurosaki on his ass. After running a tongue on sharp teeth behind his lips he continues, changing his sentence up. "I can't make you uncomfortable, but I know who can. Actually, I don't even think she does.." He references to his boss' wife. "I see you staring. You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're speaking about. You should let this go."

Blue eyes go wide, his face a expression of panic. "Oh no! What am I gonna do?" His sarcasm is dry. "It that a threat? If it was, it was almost cute.. what happens if I don't let it go? You gonna blow me in the porn section too?"

Rukia looks at him sideways. What was this weirdo's deal? _She hasn't even done that yet._ Rukia quizzes why he would ask such a question, but doesn't get an answer, only a creepy smile. But the blue haired maniac changes his tune, suddenly revealing he was just messing with her.

He shrugs, hands open palmed outward, confused by the younger woman leaving his presence.

Rukia suddenly joins Ichigo and Orihime's though. By accident however, being recognized and called over by the curvy ginger. "Rukia, you're here as well! What movie would you like to rent? You can watch it tonight at our house!" The gracious bright eyed girl offered.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the kind gesture however." Very sweet and professional, Orihime really likes this girl. Ichigo knew that already though, the woman tasted her lips not even five minutes ago..

The two women catch up for a few more minutes. The 32 year old isn't as nervous as he thought. She has no idea.. the air isn't tense whatsoever. Things could have been so different had they left that room a moment later. Whew!

After a confirmation with Rukia regarding when she'd come over, Ichigo's wife left.

"You handled that quite well."

His teen girlfriend doesn't respond, only winks at him after placing a lollipop into her mouth. Chappy shaped of course. The two start to say goodbye, that was too close anyway. Ichigo looks at his watch, only a few more hours before he'd see her again, in his house..

**xxx**

It's 6:30 PM. Grimmjow told Ichigo yes when asked to watch over the store. The older man clocked out early today. Orihime loved it, he must of appreciated seeing her visit and just died to come home. Their kids and babysitter also sat around the kitchen table, finishing up what Rukia had prepared. The appetizer was the delicious Japanese cucumber salad. The meal was sushi cooked perfectly. Both of the Kurosaki's were impressed. Well, Ichigo was. See, Orihime had offered him food she made earlier, but her husband insisted upon not being hungry. As soon as Rukia's food was done, he had more than just one plate.

His wife swallows it down though, she feels foolish feeling like a jealous school girl. After the food is done, Ichigo's kids went into their rooms, taking their usual naps around that time with Rukia's help. Orihime leaves the dishes when the babysitter returns. She tries to help but the teen refused. So, Ichigo's wife heads up stairs to take a shower.

Leaving the both of them.

Alone.

Ichigo holds his chin atop his fist. Using a thumb to slide back and fourth under his lip. Amber eyes never leave the babysitter. Not when she grabs the unsliced cucumber, forcing him to bite down. He _wants_ her to do something with it, he wishes she'll do _something_ with it.

They're quiet as Rukia puts on a demonstration. Something revs with anticipation inside Ichigo. Then the girl licks it, _God yes_ , sets her sight onto his. That pink tongue is slow, from bottom to top. Ichigo watches on. The babysitter goes from tasting the vegetable to _gagging_ on it, playing footsie under the table with Ichigo like she was doing earlier. He can't take it. The older man helps the teen, sitting closer to hold the side of her face, using his other hand to slowly fuck the inside of her mouth with the cucumber. The slurping sounds, the spit slowly falling down her lips makes him rock hard. The vegetable is retired and Rukia can't help but make delighted, sexy sounds as he licks her lips, cleaning up her drool.

The sound of the shower stops upstairs, but their kiss remains. Mouth watering fun. Tongue sucking. Rukia loves it, hands traveling all over his strong chest as his own hands fondle her tiny breast. "Mr. Kurosaki ~" She hums, loving the attention from her older boyfriend as he tickles her neck with his lips.

Orihime heads to her room to change, towel wrapped around her head. Big brown eyes scan the bedroom door that's opened a inch, her sons were fast asleep. Rukia was so good with them, those little trouble makers never went to sleep on the first try! After changing and blow drying burnt orange locks, the woman heads down stairs.

The kitchen and dining room was cleaned so nicely! Her babysitter stood by the sink, cleaning up as she ate slices of cucumber. Her husband was sat on the couch watching a boxing match. Things were perfect! "Rukia, I think the clothes are dry in the laundry room. Would you mind packing them in my room?"

"Of course." The 18 year old agrees, heading where she needed to go with a bin. Ichigo saw the petite girl head for her bag as well, grabbing something when she walked passed him, making sure to hold eye contact for more than a moment. His pants tightened at the crotch. It was time already. He couldn't wait to take their training session to the next level..

Ichigo tells his wife he'll be in his study, (His sister's old bedroom repurposed) probably going to read up on something online. "Okay, see you in a bit!" She hummed, grabbing her phone to chat with a friend.

_Finally._

The 32 year old heads up stairs, forced down by his shirt to get a kiss after going into the master bedroom. The door closes behind him as Rukia begins to lift his shirt up. He helps the raven haired succubus, lifting his arms to rid the fabric. His eyes dart somewhere over to the dresser and he sees the camera recording. Hand ties. A set of two. Ichigo and Orihime's chair they had off to the side of the room was suddenly placed closer. Rukia got so turned on when the older man pushes her.

"Who said _I_ was the star of the movie?"

Ichigo quizzes, getting on one knee behind the petite young woman. She can't help but smile, biting down as her boyfriend lifted the checkered skirt she wore. He smacks her ass, watches her jiggle before biting a nice chunk. Rukia has to suppress her squeak, arching her back a little. The carrot top moves her tiny thong out of the way, pinning it to the side as her cheeks are spread. A cute pink asshole waits to be punished. Fuck, he doesn't wanna wait anymore. The video store owner dips his fingers just below, curling up to play with Rukia's juices from her flushed pussy. The teen bites back a moan, she's getting fucking dizzy from it, having her boyfriend wet her _other_ hole.

"You like that?" Ichigo whispered, circling the wet entrance of her virgin ass.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki.." The girl complied, a soft sound escaping her lips as he began to re-spread. Over and over, watching the tight ring expand the bare minimum then clench. A delicious sight. "I should eat this cute fucking ass. Make you cum, shouldn't I?"

Ichigo was never so dirty. So lewd. But he got himself such a nice girlfriend.

Rukia only replied with positive sounds, similar to what you'd hear when she was enjoying a piece of candy. It drove Ichigo mad, standing him up and placing Rukia over the foot of his bed. The older man burns with the fire of a thousand suns, anticipating what was to come as he headed over to the camera. He adjust the shot, making sure it's zoomed in when he places it closer by.

Finally the 32 year old is back where he's suppose to be.

Just outside the hall his wife is heard. She walks in another room. Orihime was unaware her husband was tasting their babysitter's asshole.

Ichigo's cock is rock solid, like concrete as it rubs up against the footboard of his bed. He was on his knees, holding his girlfriend's cheeks apart. Rukia looks into the camera like he told her, gaze rolling backward as the older man lapped at her tight hole. "Ooh, _mh – fu_ ck, _yea_.." The petite teen loves it, her voice getting higher as she finished her moan. Rukia is shaking her hips in delight and earning Ichigo's approval. He slaps her ass again, darting his wet muscle inside her virgin entrance.

It wouldn't stay that way for long.

Rukia dips her hand under her, quivers as she finally gets attention on her swollen clit. Her pussy is soaked, wanting attention from her boyfriend. But if you want something bad enough, you do it yourself.

The babysitter's breath hitches as she melts in her hand, working at her clit between her pussy lips. Arching her hips to hump her digits, while simultaneously shaking her ass to get more of Ichigo's tongue. Pre-cum dripped from his dick and stained the carpet below from the sight. Ichigo's obsessed, brutally fucking her tight asshole then, making love to the damn thing with his mouth.

"I'm so close.." Breathily Rukia whispers, relenting on the humping and letting Ichigo control her body. One big hand comes beneath her, replacing her own in it's spot. She's pleading, sputtering something incoherent as he rubs at her clit. There's a layer of sticky, tasty juices left on the side of his hand that sends him into overdrive. Brown amber eyes look at the camera's viewfinder to see the 18 year old's expression, making him feel even hotter at the result.

The older man can feel the younger woman pulse around him. She is still for a moment, jerking ever so slightly until a burst of lighting hits. Strike after strike. Rukia has to clasp her mouth, cumming just like he promised she would. The world is static, further electrified by her boss dipping his tongue inside her tight, gaping pussy to swallow her orgasm that's coming out. Muffled sounds escape the teen, euphoria holds her in a tight embrace.

Ichigo stands up, turning her around on her back. She's laying in Orihime's spot as he grabs the camera to zoom into his work, focusing in on her satisfied fat pussy.

The way she smiles up at him rids Ichigo's responsibilities, shaping every idea in his heated mind to be about impregnating her then and there. She has great birthing hips and good genetics. They'd make great babies.

Rukia finally calms down, getting ahold of herself and leaving the soft mattress. The teen steals the camera, playfully kicking Ichigo into the chair behind him. Her bare womanhood exposed as the skirt hikes up. It wasn't her fault though, Ichigo kept the underwear.

He gives in, watching as she presses a finger to her lips. Her boss' wife can be heard just outside again, probably getting someone from one of the rooms.

The older man narrows his eyes, wondering what Rukia has in mind when she grabs the zip ties.

"Woah, wait a second." Ichigo tries to interrupt, having his hands held behind the back of the chair, suddenly bound. "Shit. You're really re-creating your favorite movie, huh Rukia?" It turns him on, caught off guard by the further bound she makes by locking up his ankles as well. She really didn't want him going anywhere.

"Incorrect.." The teen informs, bending down to lick the side of his face, long and slow. " _We're_ creating my favorite movie."

Ichigo feels hazy, intoxicated with heat. His pants are so tucking tight it's uncomfortable. This is so wrong, so unadulterated. His wife of 10 years was in the other room. He was about to get blown by their babysitter in their bedroom..

Rukia undoes his pants, pulling his underwear down and out of the way as well. His cock is slowly sprung out, hitting the thick fabric on the way out. He groans, wishing for Rukia's affection on his flushed, irritated erection. It hadn't been dealt with in two weeks after all, heightening it's sensitivity.

She gets on her knees, making him hopeful. Teasing him for too long, pecking his tip while holding eye contact. His hands struggle a little behind, annoyed at the zip ties. The little devil, knowing damn well what she was doing. Enjoying his suffering. Even if it felt amazing..

There was something so deliciously rotten and sweet about watching such a pretty woman with a big cock rubbing up against her face. Even more hot to watch her kiss down the shaft and slip her tongue out to taste his tip. This little slut was going to be end of him.

"Knock it off.." Ichigo complains, hips moving to get more traction. Rukia laughs, watching as the ginger's breath suddenly hitches. He has to swallow back a moan as she wraps her hand around his length, _finally_ pumping him. At a decent speed too. His back arches into her touch, his ankles and hands move about unsuccessfully, adding fuel to the fire. "Fuck.." He groans, eyes finally opening up as Rukia began to suck on his balls. One by one, looking up at him with those piercing lavender eyes. " _God fuck_ i- oh fuck y _es, baby_ –" Suddenly the teen laps at his frenulum, sucking and licking the band of tissue skin under his cock connecting to his foreskin. The sensitivity is made Rukia's bitch. She holds nothing back, watching her boyfriend's desperate expression.

She uses both hands, moving back up to delve her tongue in his cock slit. Swirling around his penis head as she twists and pumps. Ichigo's head falls back, lost in fiery hot heat. Not a single thought appeared, Rukia stole his mind up there. His whole world was only her and her making him feel that way. No time to focus on anything else.

All the 32 year old can manage to communicate in the moment is her name, which he rasps out desperately, so close to his end. Rukia is so wet once more, watching him wreathe about in his chair, a thin sheen layer of sweat coated his body. The saltiness of it mixed with the taste of his cock was so good to the teen, she had to take a dedicated moment just to focus on his veiny shaft. Ichigo grunts, curses under his breath as he tries to tell her to suck him off. The girl is stubborn, wanting things her way and doesn't give in. He smirks. He forgets she's the director of this movie, after all.

But perhaps she can take criticism, unable to fight her addiction to his salty taste. Soon taking that cock deep within her mouth. Maybe too deep. The 18 year old gags and like a gentlemen Ichigo Kurosaki tenderly pulls his hips back to make sure she's okay. It _warms her heart_ in the process, wanting to make Ichigo feel _really_ good during their movie.

She tries taking him in, _again and again,_ engulfing that dick in wet heat. Pumping him at a slower speed with one hand. Rukia is a amateur, sloppy with the 32 year old. He can't get enough, smirking in a warm haze anticipating her next move. The young woman's swollen lips are dark pink, wet with spit. She makes eye contact, moaning, trying to not have them roll to the back of her head being so stuffed as she is. Her cheeks are hollowing as she sucks half of his length, impressing Ichigo and sending him into overdrive. She's swirling that tongue, swallowing around him. Choking on his cock, kissing his tip when she frees her mouth for a moment, to insure she wasn't upset at the intrusion.

He mutters her name again, moving his hips desperately as his head falls weakly backward. The build up finally around the tight, pulsing corner. "Fuck!" He mutters, somewhere between the clouds and sun as she begins to bob up and down, his election engulfed in her tight wet mouth, being tenderly sucked the life out of. Spit dribbles down the corners of mouth as the slurping continues. "I'm close, I'm so close.."

But suddenly..

"Not yet~."

Rukia goes cold turkey, slipping away from her boyfriend and stopping _all_ ministrations. A deviant look on her features.

He feels dizzy. That was completely unwarranted. His body aches in frustration, so close to it's climax only to be stopped short, stolen from. Ichigo only breathes heavily, looking down at the blushing young girl. She looks real proud of herself. Watching his needy cock jerk about, wanting attention. Ichigo's nerves are tested as she stands up. No fucking way.

Suddenly he remembers that night in the car. The teen showed off her porn dvd, went on and on about the plot. The girl edges the married man.

_Fuck._

_Wait_ , he suddenly remembers the way she said it ended.. bringing a sinful smile to his face when she rids her anime t-shirt. Her bra is unclasped and thrown on the floor when she returns to her knees, making Ichigo blush when she gives his weeping cock make-up kisses.

"You didn't think I was done, did you Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo exhales sharply as she touches her breast for him, owning his eyes as she sensually massages herself. Fondles her cute tits before creating cleavage, forcing them into one another. Suddenly, she sinks them down onto the older man. Stuffing his excited cock into the extremely tight pocket of space her tiny breast could manage. Ichigo wants to holler, getting lost in the amazing feeling as she jerks him off. Wishing his hands were untied to hold her.

"Rukia…" He's working with her, moving his hips in motion to fuck the shit out of those little tits. It's insane, perfect, ravishing to have her in such a way. He is taken even higher as the teen begins to simultaneously suck the top of his cock every time it comes up.

"Please, Ichigo.. _cum for me."_

Her dirty, pleasing words put him on fire.

His balls were full to the brim, all for her and finally she was going to receive what she waited for. Her mouth hyper fixates on his head, hollowing her cheeks as she tries to milk his cock for all it's worth. Moaning delightfully. The whole while her cute breast work his shaft as his balls shook up against her stomach. She sends him over the edge, enjoying such a lewd, pleasured face like he was. His orgasm finally begun, his balls tighten like never before, shooting up shockwaves of fire down his body.

Suddenly, the girl opens her mouth, tongue ready to taste hot cum, positioning just above his head. It sets him off, blood is buzzing. It roars in his ears as his lower body goes harshly stiff, suddenly only jerks as each spurt of thick chunky load shoots out of his dick. "Ah, shit – _fuckk_ ..!"

Ichigo is cumming like a horse. The world stutters on it's axis, refusing to spin like routine for a minute. He is finally allowed release after waiting for two weeks, all the time lost made up for by covering her face and filling up that mouth. Rukia is 'mhm'ing at the 32 year olds cum, waiting to swallow and letting him finish on her as much as he had to. Her tits are iced in his seed too. Everything she wanted made true.

"..Wow, Rukia.."

The older man is watching in purse ecstasy that still has a hold on his body as she swallows. Watches her throat as it travels down her belly. She dips her finger in the leftover frosting, taking the head of his dick inside her mouth once more to suck up semen. He jerks at the sensitivity, loving the attention all the same. The 18 year old has so much to finish up as she stands. Cleaning herself after as she watches the man calm down from his unbelievable high.

The teen grabs a scissors, ridding his zip ties. He exhales, rubbing his wrist with the other hand as she sits on his lap. Rukia looks through the footage, kissing Ichigo for the amazing film they just made.

When Ichigo cleans up and looks down stairs Orihime is napping. She awakes, asks what he was doing for the past hour. He explains he was in the study and is heading up to take a shower. She wants to join which he rejects, saying he'll be right out anyway and his wife already took one. People can get sick like that, she agrees, appreciating his concern for her always.

Ichigo joins his girlfriend upstairs, kissing and holding her in the shower before he'd have to sneak her out, enjoying the time spent together.

**xxx**

She's dropped off, telling Ichigo she was going to convert their film onto a cd soon. Hopeful he'd even put it up in the store. Ichigo figures she's lying. Their faces are in it after all.

"I can edit it, crop us out or even censor our faces, I think it would great."

Ichigo shook his head. "What the hell kind of idea is that?" He scoff laughs. That would most definitely not go in the way either of them wanted..

"A good one." She beams.


	4. In Public

Next one is coming soon! I already have it written. Thanks for all the kudos :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**'In Public'**

The ambience of Kurosaki Rental was quite wholesome. Children ran up and down the aisles, couples walked hand in hand picking out their movie for the night. Elders reminisced looking at copies of their old favorite films. Things were pretty busy today! But Ichigo was stressed. Orihime thought up a great plan though! The owner's wife brought their twins to the store, bringing along their babysitter too. The three were to pick out a movie for tonight so everyone can unwind. Get snacks too!

The apriot haired couple chat by the register.

The busty 30 year old told Ichigo about her aunt, something about getting a new place somewhere fancy up north. Maybe it was south? West? To be honest, Ichigo wasn't listening.. That attention span was pre-occupied with something else. Up ahead his sons were reading out movie titles, competing to have the kneeling babysitter pick their choice.

Ichigo couldn't get his eyes off her.

Grimmjow broke the older man out of the trance, covering for his boss as he suddenly joined the conversation..Prompting Orihime to turn back around before she realized what held her husband's longing stare. ''Really now? Damn.. she must be loaded, huh?'' It took a second for the 32 year old to get the memo, leaving him grateful for his employee. His wife began to talk about her relative and how she even helped with college. Eventually Grimmjow got bored and stared at Rukia's ass too.

''That's uh..really nic - _fuck!_ ''

Mrs. Kurosaki's brown eyes widened, what made her husband's employee jump like that? The blue haired 25 year old only seemed to brush it off.. Little did Orihime know, her other half had stomped on Grimmjow's foot. He got the memo, walking off and vowing to not gaze upon any rears anytime soon (good thing it wasn't the wife's chest).. Pushing some hair behind her ear, she turned to Ichigo to continue their conversation.

Up ahead the trio agreed upon Ice Age, Kazui & Sora's favorite! Rukia walked them up to the front to check out. The store owner obliged, taking their pick and ringing his wife up. As he did, Rukia began to show Orihime a video on her phone. Her face lit up as she asked the babysitter all about the trip she was seeing. ''Wow! When did you get to go to Paris? Looks so beautiful.''

''Last year. I was thinking about posting it online, or making a more professional edit. What do you think?''

Rukia's female boss couldn't believe her ears. Was the girl kidding? ''Yes! You should definitely post this. Show Ichigo, he'll tell you the same thing.'' Orihime insisted.

''I was just about to,'' The 18 year old agreed, turning over to the side to show Kurosaki Rental's owner. ''What do you think, Ichigo? Should I post it?''

The man went stiff, frozen in place at his babysitter showed him various clips on her cellphone. Even rewinding at one part to make sure he was watching, looking back to watch his expression. The video for sure held his attention, stealing his voice in the process. Paris wasn't present in Rukia's camera roll however, his bedroom was. So was he, bound. His face was censored, but his cock was not. The blur was decent enough, but didn't obscure the viewer from witnessing the oral sex taking place. Rukia pumping him, alternating from taking him inside free hand..Ichigo swallowed hard, sweat down his back as he held his tongue.

The change of expression soon took ahold of Rukia, prompting her to take back her phone before they got caught..

He seemed pissed, trying to keep cool as he pretended to nod.

''Don't you think she should post it, Ichigo!? It looks beautiful, don't you think?''

_Come on Orihime. Shut the fuck up already.._

''..Y-Yeah.'' Her husband agreed, placing the dvd and snacks into a bag before handing them over. ''I'll see you at home.'' The orange haired husband goodbye'd. Messing up his children's locks as they walked past. But also grabbing ahold of Rukia's wrist after they did. The teen turned around, curious as to what he needed. But the young woman only received a death stare in the process. With Orihime and his family out the door and out of ear shot, ''Knock it off. Now. Do not post that anywhere.. What is wrong with you? Get it off your phone.''

Rukia took her arm back, rubbing her sore wrist as she narrowed her eyes. But the teen saw his point, softening her expression before replying. ''You seemed alright when we filmed it, didn't you?''

''Yeah - to keep between _us_. Not for you to upload it to your phone. Much less post it online, what the hell Rukia?'' Ichigo whispered. ''What we're – _I'm_ doing is risky enough. We don't need video evidence out there.''

'' _Fine_. I apologize..It was foolish. Forgive me?~''

Brown eyes scan the tight fitted 18 year old. A smirk takes place of his scowl. ''I have a few ways you can make it up to me.. tonight.''

The raven haired babysitter bites her lips before returning the grinning favor, soon walking out.

**xxx**

It was Sunday. Ichigo's last day on his break. So the family headed to Karakura Mall. Everybody and their mother liked that idea too though. The place was packed. The 32 year old almost regretted his idea but his kid's smiles made him glad he stood with it. Orihime had invited her friends as well and those women knew how to shop. So Ichigo and his son's followed behind, bags heavier than them weighing their arms to the ground..

Soon they ate in the food court. Ichigo immediately recognized Rukia up ahead, chatting up some female friend. She didn't notice him but he noticed her. That smile was contagious but he had to keep to himself. Soon the family headed off to the larger mall district off to the side after. Mrs. Kurosaki had only two more stops to make! The boys took off with their mom and left their dad to shop for himself for a moment.

The 32 year old sauntered over to a round rack, swiping the articles of clothing to the side. Suddenly a hand stopped his.

''That one.''

Hmm?

''You like it?'' Ichigo asked Rukia, not surprised she found him. ''I don't.'' The older man disagreed, continuing to look through. She snickered, dismissing his stubbornness after.

"So.. where is your wife and kids?"

The man shrugged. "Orihime said she'd be back in 20 minutes."

Rukia felt confidence then. "Really? How perfect.."

A orange brow perked. What was his babysitter up to? The 18 year old stood still for a moment, faking a smile at another customer who walked past. Suddenly, once there was no one in close proximity, the girl hurried up ** _inside_** the clothing rack. _What the.._

"Excuse me sir, sorry." A blonde man apologized, shuffling beside as he walked past.

"No problem, no need to be sor–uah, a _h..u–"_ Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat. The other customer didn't pay attention, continuing his path to the other racks. The whole place was packed and no one paid any attention. Not yet..

The ginger bit down and he bit down hard. Rukia's mouth was engulfing his cock in secret.. No one could see the 32 year old leaning into the rack, swallowing down groans as his 18 year old gf pleasured him in public. " _Fuck_.. keep going.." Ichigo whispered, eyes threatening to roll so far back he'd faint. This was so bad.. so fucking wrong. They were in _public_..

Yet.. it felt so good.

Rukia held his low zipper in between digits. Massaged his balls with her other hand as she sucked his soft appendage, gaining his low voice to repeat her name as he started to fill out. The raven haired teen wanted to take it up a notch, suddenly bringing one hand down to squeeze her thumb within her fist. It was a weird trick, but one that worked and helped Rukia take her boyfriend in even deeper. The man became a mess, making the clothing rack move about, hangers clack ever so lightly but loud enough.. he was hard then.

"Oh, what about this babe? Look good?" Some brunette asked, standing behind the sweating Ichigo. Her tall boyfriend soon joined, a curious look on his face but he kept to himself. The couple agreed upon a shirt, still not satisfied however. The male knew something was up.. the way the older man looked so flushed and the clutch he had on those clothes hanging on the rack. Was he okay?

Ichigo wished he was invisible when the girl asked. Only nodding as a response. They apologized and walked off, not thinking much of it. Little did they know he was balls deep inside a 18 year old's mouth.

She held his foreskin back then, licking circles on the bottom to appease the thick vein that ran across. Her boyfriend winced, sucking in his lower lip. Ichigo had to act more natural, struggling a bit as he pretended to look through the same few coats. "Oh _shit, yess_.." The hard ginger moaned quietly as she lapped up at his tip. The clear liquid falling down his slit was all Rukia's to swallow.

The kneeling young woman was so proud for making Ichigo melt in her clutches. A grown man so sensitive to her touch.. It makes the teen moan on her boss' cock while she began to finger herself. Barely able to fit another finger in that tight wet pussy. Such a desperate tiny hole that squeezed around her digit, demanding Ichigo instead. But now wasn't the time so she had to settle. Weakly the 18 year old brought her ring finger back, flicking and rubbing her clit the best she could. _Yes, oh God yes!_ It felt so good, she couldn't help but grind upon her hand a bit, wanting more of a harsher friction.

Seeing such a sight, a rock hard cock poked through some clothes was enough to send delicious shivers down Rukia's spine. But seeing Ichigo's rock hard cock poked through clothes waiting to be sucked, made her want to have him down her throat all day!

The older man was on another planet, getting lost for a while. He couldn't see his cum slut, only feel her grateful hands and mouth work in unison. His mind ventured to her image, all their secret rendezvous and how good she looked in the back of his car that day..

"I can't wait anymore Mr. Kurosaki.. _please, feed me~_ " The 18 year old's voice was so hot, so creamy and needy. Her teasing finally ended and she went back to her duty.

Ichigo gave it up, cumming inside her sucking mouth and ruining the brand clothes around her when he pulled out. He had forced his hand through to milk his cock away from her. His head fell into the rack. The 32 year old gripped onto the coats hard, shutting his eyes as his mouth opened wide and those teeth clamped together. "Fu-cck.." That other clenching fist moved to his lips instead, doing it's best at muffling the uneven breaths and sounds. Rukia made it hard though, forcing Ichigo's hips to move in and out when she took back her place.

"Plea-se..give me _all of it._." Rukia begged, upset he didnt want to ruin her clothes in the first place. But like the kind man who does much for others, Ichigo obliged.

"Yes ~'' The teen whispered, opening wide, rubbing her orgasming, squeezing pussy. Thick fat loads landed on her taste buds just like she had hoped, making her a happy girl as she creamed into her own palm. She saw stars and bright lights that left her slightly shaking even after things were over. Her knees wanted to give out from being on the ground for so long, but it was worth it..

Ichigo straightened out eventually, taking a huge breath in and out once realizing the coast was clear.. and had been.

Two, three– four kisses to his cock's shaft and head to make it all better..

His abdomen tensed up at the sweet senstivity.

"You always taste..so good..." The girl complimented in between smooches, taking one more long lick to Ichigo's dick like a popsicle, making him weaker. Rukia sucked his tip a few more times for good measure. A soft wet pop when she let go. Her boss sighed low, relishing the feeling Rukia always left him with as he helped her help him zip back up. The 32 year old offered a sly hand to the kneeling 18 year old, providing the support to abandon their secret love rack..

_Fuck._

Seeing her face, he wanted to kiss her so bad. But the people in here, they had seen him with his wife not even 10 minutes ago..

He'll just have to make up for lost time, another time.

"Are you coming tonight..."

Desperate? It turned Rukia on again.. "Maybe. So do you have any plans to shop any longer?"

Ichigo smirked. That was the idea _originally_. He looked around once, suddenly taking the teen's hand in his own.

Rukia watched on as her boss turned her palm over. Slowly pressing into her finger tips with his index, bringing up her sticky substance with it, caught by their two digits. Stretching. The girl became heated. So heated. She could feel her panties grow wetter. Having the older man be such a pervert, sinking her heart as he brought her hand closer.

What a bad girl behind that rack. Touching herself and making those finger tips prune up. Or that palm to be so sticky, it drove Ichigo mad.

Rukia's other hand fisted just beside her hip. She let out a soft sound as the older man proceeded to suck her first two digits, soon licking the young woman's flavor upon that shiny palm.

The balls on Kurosaki..

He held her chin for a moment, walking away soon after. Rukia stood in place, smiling to herself. No one ever left her with such a feeling..

"Over here!" Rukia can hear him call out, returning to the others. She walked further in the store not to draw attention.

**xxx**

Ichigo's mood lifts when Rukia entered the store. He looked forward to their hour long register talks - looked forward to disagreeing and arguing with her too. Also, he had something big planned today.

But suddenly - Renji followed close behind.

He sighed through his nose. No, jealousy was not present. It would be stupid to feel such a thing when he has a wife and kids. Can't hold a boyfriend over Rukia's head, can you?

Grimmjow distracted Ichigo for a good moment, gaining his attention with a customer complaint. By the time it was over there came Rukia and Renji.. from the R18 section.. Ichigo kept his composure, ringing the couple up like anyone else. Pretending his girlfriend wasn't renting a porn movie with her boyfriend.

Okay fine, maybe it did bother him a little? Why the hell was she doing this in front of him? It wasn't like Ichigo kissed Orihime in front of her or grabbed her ass. The older man wasn't a fan of Rukia rubbing up the red head's back as they take home a movie to turn them on.

What kind of movie was it anyway?

Hmm. The case was blank and the title was non existent. Must of been a glitch on Grimmjow's part. Who cared though, right? Maybe it was better to not know..

The ginger felt dumb thinking she was over with Renji. But he couldn't exactly ask her to break things off. He just felt like eventually she was going to end it herself and that probably would of been solved by now. Fuck it. Ichigo was going to bring it up at least. she was the one who initiated this in the first place, right?

The 32 year old planned on it for tonight. When Renji walked out of the store and Rukia took longer than usual to follow close behind, Ichigo used the opportunity to talk.

"Hey, I can pick you up tonight. There's somewhere I would like to take you."

The raven haired goddess smiled. Big, lilac eyes sparkled. "I look forward to it, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Off in the near distance, Renji Abarai watched with slight narrow eyes as he put on a motorcycle helmet..

**xxx**

Ichigo parked a bit off from Rukia's home, making sure to not cause any suspicion from neighbors. He opted for the smaller, newer car too so it made less noise. All the shrubs, gardening was immaculate. Jogging moms only had dobermans or poodles. The houses were quite large and nice, her neighborhood was a gated community too. Made sense. Her brother in-law was quite the success. He owned multiple organizations.

When Rukia walked up to his car Ichigo was impressed. He let out a airy laugh. Damn. His girlfriend still adored the chappy shaped purse, but her fit was different. A tight grey turtle neck dress that was too short.. only recently revealed to be sleeveless when Rukia abandoned the jacket she had on. Long thigh high boots to make up for the skin that would of been shown. A pony tail to finish it off. She looked so incredibly sexy. Makeup on her eyes were smoky and her lips were glossy. How did she know it was a date?

Might turn into another dick appointment..

Especially with that open back.

Ichigo leaned over to open the door for her.

"Uber for Rukia?" The girl quizzed, holding on to her phone. It made Ichigo laugh as she sat in. He bit his tongue for a moment.

"Really? Is that what Byakuya will think of me if we ever meet? Is that who you told him I was?"

The 18 year old teased him. "Actually, you're a uber eats driver. Since you do take me to get food quite a lot. That's really what this relationship is about."

"Tell me how you really feel.." Ichigo was hurt, for sure.

Their ride was peaceful and fun - except the part where they disagreed on the radio control. Then the songs.

The sun disappeared behind the trees sometime during their 20 minute ride. As Ichigo took the dirt path up a huge hill, the grassy, cottagecore area was quite charming. It was like a hidden little area in Japan. Rukia had to pop her ears from the travel but it was so worth it. Her boyfriend eventually brought up the other one.. biting the bullet and asking what was going on. But relief ended the conversation when she mentioned the break up happened yesterday.

Well, with that shit out of the way, Ichigo could continue with the rest of his shared night. He parked just up ahead by a cliff overlooking the city below. One lone tree to the right. The cold air sat happily in their lungs, moving their hair nicely as they walked hand in hand.

"Wow. That is beautiful.." Rukia was amazed. Every little light down there was someone and their life. Made her feel seem insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Yet, so very important as soon as she laid eyes back on Ichigo. He sure was important to her. "Thank you.. for taking me here."

The older man held the raven haired girl from behind then. The view was something that always made the ginger's heart settle down for years. It was about time he took someone with him. It was as if the view was a reflection of the sky, as if it was a lake, pleasing Rukia's purple gaze as Ichigo heated up her skin pecks.

The young woman's hands squeezed his forearms as she got got lost in the feeling. Soon Ichigo couldn't take his hands off of his gf, taking advantage of that sexy backless dress, holding onto the teen's hips as he left a trail of kisses down that dainty back.

It tickled the girl, making her giggle and lean into the older's man lips. Ichigo slowed down, coming back up to wrap his arms around Rukia's waist to capture another hot kiss.

Suddenly after their lips say goodbye, Rukia felt a cold light weight across her neck.

She looked down, lids softly raised and brows softly knitted. "Ichigo - you didn't hav -"

"No, I wanted to."

He clasped the necklace together, letting it fall just perfectly beneath her collar bone. The girl beamed, holding it between her hands. A strawberry pendent. It was beautiful. Something she'd treasure forever..

"Ichigo, thank you..

You fool, how much did it cost?"

.. Wh - what?  
"What the hell? Why am I fool? Who the hell says such a thing when getting a gift!?"

Rukia crossed her arms. "I will not accept. This is your hard earned money, you will not spend it on me."

"Threw away the receipt, can't have my wife see it neither. So you either wear it of throw it in the garbage, I don't care." The older man huffed, sticking his nose up as those hands warmed his pockets.

Rukia wanted to roll her eyes.. but in reality, utterly, complete reality - loved his gift. It was perfect and she mentioned that..

He smirked.

That little facade faded as Rukia pulled him down for another kiss, _tongue now included._

**xxx**

"So he's with you?" Orihime quizzed, walking over to the kitchen, bringing the phone's cord with her.

"Uh, yeah - just told you that didn't I?"

Orihime chewed the inside of her lip. "Yes. I'm sorry.. it's just that Ichigo stopped sharing location with me a while ago. Sometimes I get nervous. Can I talk to him?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Sure."

Suddenly Ichigo's employee called his name. "Sorry," he continued. "Your husband went to the bathroom, but he's here. We're watching Inglorious Bastards. Want me to slide my phone to him while he's shitting?"

Brown eyes went wide. "Oh no! Not at all, enjoy your movie." The 30 year old hung up, regretful to have had placed a call. She should know better. Ichigo never lies..

He was with his friend, watching a movie! That's it..

**xxx**

"Ooh – ah, mh _m, Ichigo, fuck me_ ~.."

The older man had the younger woman doggy style. The ground was their mattress, making Rukia's hands and knees dirty and sore. That little virgin killer sweater was hiked up, one tit was out from the earlier abuse, her face makeup was a bit busted. The teen loved it, having Ichigo slam into her from behind. Her ass jiggled each time his body connected and they became one. The teen's pony tail was used as a anchor, making her feel like a dog on his leash. He moaned, being sucked in by such a nice, warm pussy. Rukia's necklace swung back and fourth as she sung his name in whimpers. Finally the 18 year old got her fill of Kurosaki cock.

The two finished in their little secret place of heaven, kissing and talking the rest of the night away. They laughed, even cried, talking about past endeavors and failures. The night meant a lot for each other. So much in common, so much hurt in common. They both seemed to understand the other easily, to an extent foreign.

Rukia's soul left her body as Ichigo made her cum twice with his mouth, sending her back as he ate up what he had done. Rukia only rebelled, making him do the same from just her rear.

It was so late. The sun returned. But they remained sitting beside one another.. eventually things hit Ichigo and prompted him to set up their exit.

But of course, before he did, he needed to stop her from getting in that passenger seat.

"Rukia wait.. I have to tell you something."

He placed hair behind her ear, ridding the bang that sat between those pretty eyes.

She tilted head head slightly. So cute. It made his heart pound.

"Well, I know it hasn't been that long. Only a few months. But – you know me, I hate and suck at sappy shit," He scratched his neck, taking a second. "But I mean this," Whatever was next, Rukia knew it was the truth. "Before you - my life was miserable. Nothing and no one made me happy. That key to it was lost. Wasn't even here for me to try and grab it until – .. "

He grabbed her hands then. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up at the man.

"Until you. I was bored, I was depressed. I felt nothing. My world had no saturation, it was grey.. You changed that you completely, – you changed my world, Rukia."

Everything he was saying was music to her ears. Her heartbeat rose up in her ear drums. But this was a all too familiar tune. Exactly mirrored from her own feelings. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Rukia.. I –"

"You love me?"

The raven haired teen interupted, suddenly earning a .. _scowl_!

"What the hell?! Who just cuts in and says that? As I'm giving you a whole speech!?"

The girl deadpanned. "Excuse me?"

"You think I'm about to say I Love You so you just jump ahead and steal the words –"

Rukia smiled then, cutting in once again. "So you _do_ love me?"

" _Damnit Rukia_ I was not .. no, I was not gonna say th – _Y'know_ ," The irritated man scratched his itchy neck again. "Girls usually stand there, patiently waiting for the guy to finish his speech he had practiced all damn month.. they don't just.."

Rukia's eyes softened at the big tall oaf. "Ichigo..."

He didn't mind the cut off that time, wrapping his arms around the young woman squeezing him close. She placed another kiss in the middle of his chest, resting her chin there to look up at him. He smiled, his heart beat like a drum.

"I love you too.."

That was it, wasn't it? No going back now. A world without Rukia was not one Ichigo wanted to comprehend. He leaned in for those lips but suddenly was reminded by his girlfriend she had said the three words first.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about! No – you didn't."

The teen laughed, crossing her arms. "Are you sure about that? If I recall correctly -"

"No Rukia, you recall wrong, I –"

The two argued on more than half of the drive back.. _happily._

* * *

See you next chapter. There is always a calm before the storm :) lol


	5. Worthless Mistake

  
**Chapter Five**

_'Worthless Mistake'_

It was Friday, 7:34 AM. 30 minutes from opening Kurosaki Rental. Ichigo eased up on the gas as he entered the parking lot. Why was there so many police cars? Someone try to steal from best buy?

_No..!_

_Come the fuck on!_

The large windows of Kurosaki Rental were gone – shattered. His store was at the very end, so that glass wrapped around the sides too. It was gut wretching. Ichigo cursed as he finally turned the engine off, slamming his door closed. The 32 year old tried to make way through the mini crowd formed, asking questions as he approached.

"Someone vandalized this building,"

"Just heard a cop taking down a description too. It was a man."

"Someone busted through and fucked up the place.."

Ichigo's chest felt crushed. Not only were all the expensive wall windows demolished, the inside of Kurosaki Rental was screwed too. Shelfs were tipped over, movies in pieces on the ground. Vending machines joined them as well. Broken displays and buttons. Food was destroyed and the popcorn machines were unfixable. Even the security cameras were hit.

Thousands alone for the windows, thousands more for the inside.

Was God punishing him?

He felt stuck, no - helpless. For the first time in his life.

The loan he'd have to take out.. The way he'd feel after asking Orihime to call her aunt for a hand out..

"Who the fuck did this!? Huh?!" The steaming red men shouted, gaining the attention of a police officer writing down the damages.

"We don't know just yet, but we will soon. This just got reported about an hour ago, the perp won't get away. We have a few questions though sir.."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, holding his elbow with the other hand.

"Does anyone have something against you? A personal vendetta.. someone wanting revenge?"

Huh? Ichigo's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, no money was stolen."

The ginger deadpanned. A million terrifying thoughts popped in his head. His blood pressure went up. He tightened his jowls, not even answering as he walked out.

Suddenly when he approached his car to call around and find out what his plan was about fixing this - someone almost ran into him!

Renji Abarai.

Ichigo jumped back, questioning the motorcyle driving red head with anger. "What the fuck!?" The older man groaned, walking closing for an investigation. But the real ginger only backed up as he kept a mean stare, revving his bike in the other direction soon after.

It's like everything and everyone wanted to get on his nerves. Could anything go m –

_Renji Abarai._

He lived 40 minutes away. What was he doing here this early..

Ichigo's teeth grinded. His hands clutched his steering wheel hard. The anger building inside him wanted to be released. Did that ugly tattooed fuck do this? A million thoughts ran through the heated man. Maybe even calling Rukia to find out where he lived so he could make him pay for what he did.

But suddenly.. things hit Ichigo in a different light. That anger bubbling at the top calmed down. Anxiety made it's way up instead. _Rukia._ _What if he knows about Rukia and I?_ His family was in the store lots of time when Renji was. The red head could of been performing part 2 of his revenge plan now, heading to Ichigo's home to reveal his relationship.

No.. Ichigo swallowed that idea down. No one knew about them. There was no way. No reason to be so worked up..

He talked himself out of it, soon making a few calls to get some estimates about repairs..

**xxx**

Rukia moved some hair around from her boyfriend's forehead, soon after scratching the locks above his nape as he ate. It was 6:30 PM. The day was coming to an end too quickly but luckily Ichigo wanted to slow down time and take her with him to eat.

She felt horrible about what happened, trying her best to comfort him. The world was really against the older man at the moment.

The weight of everything was on his shoulders. Orihime told him on the phone it was fine, it would be easy to replace what was lost. Ichigo didn't agree.. nor did he complain to Rukia.

But the Kuchiki inside her wouldn't let it go. Even if he straight out refused her help, he would be receiving money tomorrow to fix everything. No loans, no help for family. She'd fix it.

"Not like you did it, did you?" Ichigo quizzed, taking a bite of the pizza she offered.

"Perhaps." The girl teased. "Let me appease my guilt, Mr. Kurosaki."

He smirked for the first time all day.

No, he would not accept a handout from Rukia. Even if hell froze over. Suddenly, the bunny shaped phone case vibrated on the table. The teen flipped it over, taking the call from Renji.

Ichigo felt a little annoyed but let her talk. "Thought you two were done."

The 18 year old beauty dabbed her finger on his lip, cleaning up the tomato sauce leftover with her tongue. "You do realize you're married, yes? I could of remained in that relationship if I chose...But yes. We are. Byakuya just asked him to check on me."

Oh. "So he's your brother's little lap dog, huh?"

It almost made Rukia laugh. It was true..

The couple cleaned up their food and Ichigo goodbye'd the owner. Something was still present in his mind though.. it ate at him no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down. So when he went to drop Rukia off, he took another turn and drove into a parking lot for a mall.

Maybe retail therapy would help, but the teen knew deep down they weren't here to get out. Ichigo's expression faltered.

"..Did Renji do it?" He asked, still looking ahead.

The silence was too loud.  
Painfully so.

The whole vibe shifted.

It made Ichigo sigh low. But the older man wasn't going to lose his temper. As much as it was tested.. "Does he know about _us_..Rukia?"

Finally that heated gaze met her's and easily the girl was undone. "No, not at all. I promise. But.. I..I do think he did it.. he vandalized a store once just the same."

Ichigo rubbed his temples profusely, but at least that other fear turned out to be for nothing. The ginger thanked her for being honest, ''I'm sure you had your reasons.. I wouldn't know where to start either. But thank you.'' He refused her guilty money when offered. She made it up to him with a slow kiss, but then the girl revealed something.. something that made Ichigo get out of the car to talk to her outside.

"What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"The movie.. the one Renji and I rented the other day," Her soft hands pressed against her boyfriend's chest. "It was _ours_."

The 32 year old could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He froze, waiting for her to clarify, to explain.

"It was so good.. watching him get so turned on by us. _Without even knowing_. He came to me having sex with you Ichigo.." The raven haired succubus licked her lips, trying to dip her hand between them to feel the older man. But he stopped Rukia, grabbed her wrist and held them tight. "Y- you're hurting me."

"I told you.. we agreed - I.. how did you get the movie inside? How – Why? Why did you do this?"

The grip softened but the stare, the frustration, the disappointment and anger tightened. Rukia felt like shriveling up in a hole somewhere, despising the way Ichigo was making her feel.

"I snuck it in earlier in the day. It's not a big deal, our faces were censored. He didn't even know it was me." She pulled her wrist from his grip. "Do not pull me like that again."

Ichigo let out a dry laugh, stepping back. The air changed.. Immediately. "I can't fucking belie.. - how about my room? Was _that_ censored? Did you censor my _fucking hair_ for that matter? Did you put the video in black and white? Because if I was Renji, I'd know exactly who was fucking my girlfriend then destroy his store too. Then take away everything he has. I'd ruin his family. ..You fucking moron!" His voice made the short girl flinch, forcing her to jump a bit as he slammed a fist upon the toyota camry's roof.

The cloud above Rukia's head hailed, forcing her to look at the ground. She folded her arms, waiting for Ichigo to cool off. But soon got in his face. "I cropped our heads out. Only our bodies were visable. What don't you get? Why do you refuse to believe I was careful?"

She tried to keep her composure as he hit the car again.

"I asked for one thing. I -.. _that's why he did it_.. He _knew_ it was me. He even tried to run me over earlier.."

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly the weight of everything came crashing in. His kids. His wife. His family.. It was all going to be taken away. No doubt about it. One day after watching the video, Renji just happened to vandalize his store? No way. The tattooed boyfriend _knew_ about them.

Kazui and Sora flashed in his mind.

"I can't believe I hurt them like this.."

Rukia tried to close the gap, feeling a knife twist her insides as he put a hand out.

"Ichigo..?"

"No.. do not say my name with hurt or love - you've taken everything I _actually_ love - away.."

Her heart dropped. Her nose stung. Tears formed in her water line, becoming heavier the more he went on. Soon the tissue of skin wouldn't be able to withhold the liquid..

Rukia watched as Ichigo's gaze unfocused, slowly moving from side to side as more things came to light in his mind. The tension was unbearable and for the first time in months the man she loved couldn't make her tensed heart feel better. He was the reason. She felt as though her tongue vanished. The armor she bared to face the world was cracked. There was nothing to refute. She had no right to be upset by his true feelings, even if it crushed her, broke her inside.

"I can't believe I hurt _her_.. of all people..she gave me children, a happy life.." Ichigo swallowed, walking to the side then stopping, not even turning around to look at his girlfriend. But that changed soon. "For _you_? W-why? Why the fuck did I cheat on her .. with you?"

He was stone faced, pushing the feeling squeezing his own heart down. It tried to scream out as he watched Rukia's hurt expression.. begged him to listen as she undid her necklace.

Silence befell them as depression overtook the atmosphere. Maybe he didn't need to say all that.. but.. the fear of driving home and seeing his family gone.. facing this, all of it.. It terrified Ichigo. Terrified him to the point of letting it all out on Rukia. She was the one who did this in the first place.

"I had a trophy wife. She was happy to be married to a bum like me. Every fucking guy she met wanted her and she picked me. Rich guys. Better men... how could I make such a worthless mistake.." Ichigo muttered to himself, holding his face.

Rukia felt that knife dig in deeper. _Worthless mistake._ The man had told her he loved her yesterday. The tears fell thickly. The teen was disgusted with herself.

Then, seeing him have a break down like that and knowing it was because of her was so difficult. But then again, hearing what he had to say about her was .. troubling as well.

But Rukia knew Renji didn't vandalize his store because the video. However, her boyfriend showed his true colors. Verbalized his _true feelings_ and let her know what a mistake she was. A worthless one. She was nothing. Just like before.

The 18 year old felt dirty. So ashamed. Ugly on the inside, her heart felt like it was turning black. Jealousy fueled the blood in her veins picturing his _trophy wife_. Hurt caressed her heart picturing his two boys and what they meant to him.

The necklace was off, the damage was done, the feeling.. was gone. Point understood. Yet - he kept going.

"You and me.. Should of never crossed paths. I wish I could take back everything we did.. I don't mean to run over all over your feelings and stain them with dirt. It's over Rukia. It's done. I just.. can't lose them.''

"No.. you aren't going to." The young understanding tearful woman broke her silence.. "But it was a good thing this took place now to ensure that." She tried her best to keep a brave face on, only faltering once when a delicate shaky digit wiped the soft stream from her eyes. Her tone was more of what she wished, leaving Rukia confident he didn't think she was broke. _As much_ as she was.. ''Not that I think you will but.. do not look for me. Do not seek me out. I will do the same. Please..''

Ichigo tried to stop her as she walked off, explaining that the plan was still going to be dropping her off - no matter the circumstance. But the young woman declined, looking anywhere but him as she insisted upon phoning Byakuya.

As rough as the air was, as thick as the tension felt.. no matter what he said, he couldn't just leave her. But what she said next would never leave him. It would haunt him for a long time.

_"I'm..so sorry. I apologize. I will never bother you. I won't return again."_

The face Rukia made as she turned around.. it made him realize just what he had put her through and forced her to hear. The tears finally seemed to make their point within his mind, suddenly registering. The hurt upon her features, her shaky hands. The strawberry pendant upon his car..

"Rukia.."

_No. No why did I say all that?_

Images of laughter, love making, arguments.. all of it, every single moment..

Her name fell from his lips again, but she was gone. The girl had ventured inside the entrance of the mall quite some time ago. He was alone, talking to no one.

Maybe it was better this way..

Right?

_Why did she apologize? What the hell was that?_

Her face haunted him. Those tears made his nostrils sting. The image was unrelenting. He tried to ease it, gripping the skin at the beginning of his brow. His thumb and index didn't do a good enough job..

_It's not like she was the only one involved. I'm to blame, I'm not one who put everyone as risk, including you. Fucking damnit, why did I say those things.._

Suddenly his phone rang. Orihime. His throat went dry.

**xxxx**

It had been two weeks since he last saw Rukia. Luckily the same with Renji. The older man lost sleep due to both. The first few days were incredibly hard. The fear of a knock at the door, a letter would arrive, a call, anything that would expose what he had done.. But as days past unbothered - Rukia's theory proved true.

Ichigo felt awful..

But.. he had to walk away one way or the other. Everything happened for a reason, didn't it? So no matter how hard his heart was ripped from his body picturing her sweet face contorted within so much hurt.. it was better that way.

Right?

**xxxx**

Two months.

Ichigo felt a bit better about it. Convincing himself she already had a new boyfriend. She was making someone else .. happy. He distracted himself for a long time, even getting a dog for the kids. Things got better with Orihime as well. The two got closer. He felt 20 again, as if dating her for the first time. But yet..

Why did his eyes linger on the front door at Kurosaki Rental? Why did the married, happy man feel dissapointed whenever that door bell jingled and it was just another customer who entered? Why did Ichigo feel let down when there was no babysitter cooking his favorite food?

Fuck it.

One google search. One search to just see what she was doing. It wouldn't hurt. It would make him feel better.

'Rukia Kuchiki'

Even typing the name made him feel.. tense.

Not a lot popped up. She didn't publish her life online. No instagram, no twitter, no facebook. He sighed at work, mindlessly scrolling up and down the blank page. Wait. The sudden memory of her using his phone popped up. Rukia had signed into an instagram account once. It wasn't under the girl's name though. She had a pen name..

_What was it.. Ch- ..Of course._

'Chappy114'

It appeared just under the search bar. She hadn't updated in a minute but there was no personal photos anyway. Food, pictures of her bunny, etc. But suddenly Ichigo found himself impressed. Guess those rude comments he made when they first started dating improved her drawings..

Her paintings were _decent_. It all seemed to be close ups of someone..

Wait..

Bare skin, the image seemed P.O.V, resting upon a man's abdomen and looking up toward his face. Another one of a man's back as he rested. A side profile of another driving. Laughing. Eating.

With orange hair.

Ichigo sighed. His chest felt cracked. No, the paintings weren't that perfect to expose their relationship. They were vague enough. The ex boyfriend clicked through each artwork, starting at the beginning, before she knew him. Then clutching just beneath the counter as he read the poem attached to the unsaturated piece.

'Nobody knows who I really am,  
I never felt this empty before..

_Rukia.._

Then, the second piece showed up on the screen. The caption continued. All of them did, each painting unlocking a new piece of her poem, tugging and cutting the strings attached to his heart. Crushing him.

'We are all rowing the boat of fate.  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape.

_Was she this sad? Why?_

Then, the first painting of Ichigo showed up. She used color too. It was sevem months ago. The words beneath held Ichigo's spirit.

'Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong'

Regret instantly washed over him, why did he look for this? He grit his teeth at the last few poems, having no choice but to take advil to settle the headache pounding away after.

I want you to know who I really am.  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you.  
And if you ever need someone to come along..  
I will follow you, and keep you strong.'

_..'Worthless mistake'._ _How could I say that?_

It was another sleepless night. Ichigo stared at the roof above him, arms folded behind his head. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Even after he found her personal account through 'Chappy114's followers and saw Renji on her feed.. Recently too - still why did his chest ache?

**x**

Rukia sipped her boba, chewing on the pearls longer than you're suppose to. The couples holding hands, pecking one another and whispering sweet nothings - it held her attention. She felt.. envious.

Even after Renji came into the cafe sitting beside her.

All the raven haired teen could feel whenever he showed up was lonesome. Taking him back to fill the void Mr. Kurosaki created always kissed Rukia up with regret..

"Why are you out of it? .. Wanna go to Kurosaki Rental? That always puts you in a good mood, we haven't been there in a while."

Fate seemed to be pitying her - or laughing at her.

"Excuse me for a moment.."

The teen got up and headed to the bathroom. Rukia gazed at a reflection unknown to her. Denial, frustration, hurt - it was best to leave it behind. Right? It had been two months.. More than enough time to move on. Staying up late with tearful eyes, listening to songs that reminded her of _him_ every night..

Painting _him_ , dreaming of _him_ -

He didn't want to be apart of her world, remember? So why was Ichigo Kurosaki stopping it?

The young woman fisted her palms at her sides. Her small jowls tightened. That man made her become mush. This wasn't her.. this was _never_ her. Where did he get off causing the young woman so much hurt? Oh how much Rukia wished they hadn't met.. how much she wished her heart didn't crumble at the sight of him that day.

**x**

Ichigo had locked the study, staining the wooden floor beneath his feet once again. His heavy breaths were drown out by the ceiling fan's annoying rumble. His hot gaze drowned in the film playing before him. Some porn loses it's flair once you watch it too many times.. but this? Still felt like the first time he saw it, and that was two months ago.

That lazy pump of his working fist eventually came to a halt as the video rewinded.

He liked this part. A lot.

Ichigo and Rukia laughing in his bedroom. It didn't last for long, it soon turned into something else.. but it was important.

He played it again after he cleaned himself up, sliding down his desk to the ground.

" _Fuck_." The 32 year old held his head. Regretful. Miserable. Nothing new, the same feeling since the parking lot that day.. His body hurt. It ached..

**x**

Renji left through her window, finally allowing his girlfriend to drop the facade and allow the natural expression to come through. Rukia sighed, getting in bed. It was another sleepless night. The teen stared at the roof above her. Why couldn't she stop thinking?

About him..

Dainy hands travel over bare thighs, gripping the tissue hard - digging her nails into her sides. Picturing Ichigo's back, the way she'd try not to leave scratches - fail at it..

One knee bent inward, beating the other in height as one palm shyly roamed closer, teasing her inner thigh.

Mr. Kurosaki's face, his own hand pushing back those side bangs back as he went deeper inside.

"Ichigo.."

Rukia's vow was crushed, it was broken without hesitation. Not speaking his name.. How foolish. It was impossible. That name fell from her lips effortlessly, it felt good to whisper it just as much as it felt touching herself.

The 18 year old abandoned the cold bed, walking over to a small desk in front of a window. The young desperate woman pulled down her short pajama bottoms, just enough to allow what was next. Her hand wouldn't suffice. She was just _too_ horny. Still so much _desperately_ in love.

" _Mhm_..,"

Rukia cupped her right breast under a shirt, playing with herself as she humped the very edge of her table. Taking her mind back to the day Ichigo held her from behind, watching the very thing happen, guiding her too..

The ghost of the memory seemed to play out the same, forcing the girl to bite back a moan as the wooden desk felt deliciously dirty beneath her swollen clit. "Fe _els s_ o - fu- fuck _ing good_.." The table hurt her inner thighs, chaffing against her skin as she fucked the piece of furniture, desperately wanting her ex back inside. But the young woman persevered, moving her hips back and forth, spreading her wet heat against the shiny finish.

"Ic _h..igo_.."

She clamped her mouth with a palm, muffling her moans, force shutting heavy lids as her orgasm rung out. The feeling enveloped her body, further becoming intense as she rid it out. Literally.

The desk creaked and wobbled.

Rukia's head fell back as her body followed along. Soft mattress cushion supported her decision. Slowly the nerves and feelings became normal again within the petite girl. Softly a hand warmed her forehead.

"How pathetic.."

A low, ugly feeling built up inside the raven haired teen's conscious. Images of Mr. Kurosaki and his _trophy wife_.. Rukia swallowed hard, lifting her hips as she pulled up those shorts.

_That was it. No more._   
_He was where he was meant to be._

_This wouldn't happen again.._

Right?

_'Worthless mistake.'_

His voice repeated within the young woman's scattered mind.

_Right.._

Rukia accepted, tears welling up in her eyes.

**x**

Orihime woke up in a cold bed. She found her husband elsewhere. She could see him withdrawing from everyone and everything lately. Ichigo wasn't himself. Fake happy one day, scowling for 24 hrs the next. What happened?

She had to get to the bottom of it.

But when she tried questioning him, her husband had enough. He was irritated and went for a drive. One the busty trophy wife tried to come with, but the ginger stopped it.

The apricot haired woman understood. Everyone gets in a mood, a cycle, something that needs to pass. So she'll give him that time.

**x**

Ichigo drove around the night aimlessly. Turning the radio on and regretting it immediately. Even music sucked. But it wasn't the one thing that was lacking. Food was tasteless. Tv was boring. Friends and family were overwhelming. There was nothing.. He didn't have a reason to return to Orihime right then.

"Fucking stop.." Ichigo whispered, gripping the steering wheel harder, begging the image of that hurt face to vanish. Rukia's tears rung in his mind. _'Worthless mistake.' 'I cheated on her.. with you?' 'I'm so..sorry. I won't bother you. I won't return again.'_

He slammed down at the red light.

No..

Ichigo's foot pushed even harder on the gas. His mind was empty, all but for one thought. He had to get there, he had to try.

He had to see _her_ again.

Just one more time.

* * *

Just had to get the angst out of the way. Lol. I'll be uploading soon! Already have the next chapter posted. Not too good at writing drama/angst. So I sort of? rushed it a bit. Can't stand it, haha. As you can tell, ended up going back to old, random lime ways. That table though - i'm jealous. Sorry if that part cringed you out. It was hot as fuck to me. lolol. 


	6. Trophy Wife

**Chapter Six**

_Trophy Wife_

Ichigo sat in his car parked across the street from Rukia's house. He didn't care that people looked at him with suspicion as they walked past, the 32 year old didn't even turn off the headlights.

Regret sunk in, gripping him tight and laughing against his skin. Why did he bother?

He had watched as Renji Abarai got off his bike and walked toward the front door, getting there first before Ichigo could. The tattooed young man palmed his back pocket before revealing a sealed condom. Quickly the red head placed it back as a servant let him through..

The older man felt hot, but not in the way Rukia always made him feel - the way envy did. Burning ears and a heated neck, a twisted stomach and a tightening chest.

Ichigo put his car in reverse, turning around to make sure he had space before leaving.

_..Why did I even bother? Rukia, I won't ask you to open your world to me any longer. And I won't find you, tell you 'I love you'. I won't even say 'let us be together'. But thank you, Rukia. You made me happy..for a long time. I should of apologized, not you that day.._

**xxx**

The earlier sentiment didn't seem to lessen the blow however. Ichigo tried to replace the image in his head with Orihime but it proved to be futile. He couldn't even get hard enough, frustrated as he pictured Renji Abarai fucking Rukia.

"Fucking damnit, -"

Orihime felt embarrassed and insecure at her husbands irritation. She didn't understand what got into him but was more than willing when he asked her to wake up. But it had been 15 minutes already - why did Ichigo even bother if he couldn't even touch her? Or try?

The trophy wife was tired, telling him so and placing her loose PJ's back on. Ichigo followed suit, pulling up his pants before sitting at the end of the bed. His other half of 10 years fell asleep behind him, leaving her husband to be alone with his thoughts. The ginger felt lost. It wasn't the first time he struggled with Orihime..

The 32 year old cleared his throat, itching his neck, doing anything to occupy the silence. Forcing himself to watch a movie to drown out the image of Rukia's flustered face at her home. When it wasn't that it was Rukia's heart broken expression with wet cheeks.

Why? Why did things turn out like this? Why was he so afraid to lose what he had that day, when he didn't even want it? Saying what he did, pushing the woman who had changed his world away.. The scowl sketched on Ichigo's features would make a point to stay there for the rest of the night.

The rest of his week..

**xxx**

It was miserable - he was miserable and no one could fix it..

Rukia moved on - it was time for him to. Why was it so hard though? Looking at pictures of his wedding day, the day when Kazui was born..

Instead of feeling joyous Ichigo wondered why he had to get Orihime pregnant in the first place. Otherwise he would of left that marriage years ago.. -

"Dad?"

Sora suddenly snapped his father out of his frustrated trance, earning a smile as he was quizzed about what he needed.

"Let's play Superman!"

Ichigo blew air out of his nose, laughing before rising from off the couch. The ginger hooked an arm under his son, earning back lovable giggles as the boy flew around.

No.. if Orihime and him didn't happen, he wouldn't have his boys.

But without them.. would he even still be with her?

Even before Rukia walked into the picture he felt unfulfilled.. The answer seemed clear enough as his wife entered the room and Ichigo's smile faded but.. seeing his son's smile get bigger made the 32 year old realize the truth.

He just needed convincing.

Rukia was happy, right? Why let that eat up his marriage - or what was left of it? Things were never meant to work out. The age difference, the situation, the relationships they already had..

But back to that relationship.. he had also treated the mother of his children so wrong. Orihime deserved none of it. She was always by his side yet the loss of love seemed to grow throughout the years. Was it salvageable? Or did the damage he create with Rukia make too big of a hole..

Did the love they make set too high of a standard .. that unfortunately Orihime would never be able to make him feel..

Ichigo excused himself, leaving Orihime waiting for a cheek kiss that never came. Work was a perfect getaway. Time to realize how much his life was in shambles. Why couldn't the 32 year old just look at his options and have one that felt right..

Why was everything so damn backwards all the time?

Does he move on.. or does he close that door permanently? The more the sun went down the logical answer became clearer. His wallet held a picture he stared at long enough to drill it into his mind - to force it into his mind.

Choose Orihime.

But why didn't he want to?

Grimmjow didn't help that question, bringing up the petite young woman who was plaguing his manager's life without even trying. Blue eyes could easily tell how upset it made Kurosaki. It made the young man laugh, egging him on to talk about the girl even more..

"So.. I seen that Kuchiki chick here yesterday actually after you left early."

Ichigo instantly paid attention, turning to his employee, trying to keep his composure and remain unbothered. But that already failed, didn't it?

Suddenly the blue haired 25 year old cracked up. "Shit. Never seen you react to something so fast. I _lied_ -"

Ichigo sighed, playing it off as he excused himself. Grimmjow actually felt bad. But when the employee tried to ask what happened, he was simply told to "Fuck off." The manager of Kurosaki Rental retreated to the back room, taking a seat near his mini office. Why did he react so rapidly hearing that false statement? The idea of .. Rukia looking for him made the man feel something he hadn't felt in months.

Happiness.

_What the fuck is wrong with me.._

When Jaegerjaquez muttered that lie, Ichigo felt relief. The false scenario of his ex looking for him made him hopeful she would come back again for a moment. He could see her one more time.. talk to her if only for a little bit and get the closure he needed. Maybe that's what it would take for him to pursue fixing his marriage the right way, without any doubts. He could right his wrongs with the girl, take back what he said so harshly and finally close that door.

If the ginger was honest though.. he felt relief when Grimmjow revealed that it was fabricated too. Because .. would Ichigo actually try to get closure if she had appeared? Or.. try to reunite their relationship?

**xxx**

Rukia slid Renji's notification out of sight, not interested in arguing at the moment. She let her phone fall, spreading her arms out on her bed as she took a deep breath. The blue led lights fit with her mirroring mood.

The 18 year old slowly got up, putting her hair in a tight pony tail once in front of the body mirror. The booty shorts looked good, teasing the bottom of her plump ass. The teen modeled for herself, taking a minute. Gripping her thighs, feeling those hands there instead.. picturing _him_.

A soft pant fell from her lips. She forced the image out.

Suddenly her hands were cupping her breast, wondering how Mrs. Kurosaki felt with such a large bosom. Did she have to get custom tops?

' _Trophy Wife'_

That word didn't even hang above Rukia's head the way it used to. Foolish Ichigo Kurosaki was wrong. Orihime _was_ a woman to be praised about for a significant other..

But a trophy wife was someone much younger married to a older man. Of course her sweet ex boss was not old. She was perhaps a year or two off from 32. But that title would only be valid if a marriage was in order between for instance, Ichigo and Rukia. So that man was an idiot once again.

A moron who still - somehow - was heavy on her mind. Burning on her skin, making her feel fucking home sick. The weight inside her chest was still present from that day ..

Rukia fell back in her bed, grabbing her phone to scroll through pictures hidden inside a deleted folder. Loving photographs of the secret couple. Clips of Rukia stealing Ichigo's food, live pics of tender kisses from behind.

It was a toxic relationship that ended in pain. Why couldn't she erase her recycling bin?

_Am I holding on?_

Was there a scenario in the near future that would prompt the young girl to restore her camera roll? Want all of it back - the good, the bad? Could she see herself by his side if he had asked?

' _What a worthless mistake..'_

Those words rang in Rukia's ears suddenly, bringing the girl back down to harsh, harsh reality. Frustration, heartbreak and anger - it was a hot and cold cycle she seemed to go through every week but today things seemed to blend in all at once. One moment Rukia was confused by her lack to forget him, then the next her heart ached at the thought of Ichigo Kurosaki.. soon replaced by anger. Anger pumping in her veins trying to convince the girl to send a video of her blowing her boyfriend to the man.

Then back to missing him.. then trying to be happy that he was happy. Right?

"Why must he have so much control over my emotions.. our time was trivial. It meant nothing. Didn't it..?"

Things just felt so unfinished. The way the relationship ended was so brutal and abrupt. The closure never came properly, leaving Rukia feeling helpless.

The voice in her head got a little louder then, trying to grab her attention and force her to let go of Kurosaki once and for all. The image of the parking lot forcefully playing out.. fiery hot heat knotted somewhere deep.

_'I cheated on her, with you?'_

It was much too overwhelming for the young woman. The painful tension and pressure built up, finally letting go.

"Yes! You did! You chose _me_.. you said you loved _me_. God - I fucking hate you!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she threw her cellphone into the wall, shattering the screen. Her chest lifted then fell erratically. Her breathing was labored. Wetness dripped from her chin onto her collarbone. That was it, things were settled.

"..I do still hold emotions for you Ichigo Kurosaki.. I was confused this whole while. Hate. I understand now.." Rukia fisted her sheets, biting down hard as she pictured him and his little life. His lie..

No, she wouldn't break up what he had. Not dare expose how much he loved her tight pussy to his wife. But man - she wanted to.. However, there was something else she could fuck up Ichigo's day with.

It had been so long.. so much time passed without wanting to resolve anything but enough was enough.

Just once more she would see him. Then; Rukia could walk away forever.

**x**

It was a Friday night, a busy one for Kurosaki Rental but it was finally dwindling down as the store was about to close. Ichigo didn't even notice when anyone new walked in, having his attention stolen by a customer asking too many questions. But suddenly he did, feeling his world stop at the sight before him - the last customers in line, the couple at the back..

Rukia looked.. stunning.

Her hair was a little longer then. Lavender eyes seemed even richer in color. Pale as the moon with darker hair than the night making that pink flushed pout stand out even more.

_Wait -_

_You left that with me.._

Renji had his arm around the teen's small frame, getting extra friendly with his girlfriend. Ichigo felt green with envy unlike before, watching the young man use his free hand to pull on Rukia's necklace, bring that dainty neck closer to capture her lips roughly.

Ichigo's strawberry pendent.

Something ugly boiled inside the older man, knotting twice over before bubbling to the top. The little slut had a smile on her face, looking into her ex's eyes like she owned them. The whole while having her neck tended to by her boyfriend's lips.

Ichigo's early feelings when he first laid eyes on her earlier remained, but got even worse. The world around him didn't just stop spinning, it lost even more color. Sound seemed to drown out a little louder. His body became numb with ugly, thick hate.

Hate for Rukia.

That's how it was? Crying so hurtfully, begging him to not seek her out.. Making Ichigo regret his actions every waking moment;

Only to show up months later with _him_? _To try and make me upset?_

It was foolish to go through such a problem these past few months, constantly contemplating what to do with his life due to the little whore in front of him - forget it. All feeling, all doubt, all love - it was done.

It was clear this needed to happen in order for him to choose Orihime, but at that point there was no longer any other choice for him to begin with. It was always her. Fuck Rukia Kuchiki.

So much was said as the only thing between the two was a counter. But only with their eyes. Renji left for a moment, going to grab a drink. Even when the coast was clear they were silent.

Ichigo despised her little good mood. Biting down hard, feeling even more pissed off at her antic. Another porn dvd. Anything to try and fuck with him huh? Make him picture Rukia gagging on that faggots cock wasn't going to work, considering her boyfriend came to Ichigo's down her throat before. Without even knowing.

Finally the couple was about to leave, making the older man relax a little more. Honestly it was a weight off his shoulders, knowing just how much Rukia had moved on. Even to the point of pettiness, trying to gain jealously. What a idiot feeling the way he did this whole time..

Orihime suddenly rang his cell and the man was too eager to answer. Ready to tell her how much he loved her and couldn't wait to come home..

It was time to fix what they had -

As he answered his cellphone he witnessed Renji leave the store - but Rukia was still inside. Talking with Grimmjow who was about to lock up.

Nothing out of the ordinary. But customers don't place their hands on employees' chest like that, nor smirk up at them. Jaegerjaquez big smile didn't sit well with Ichigo neither.

He hung up his phone.

No - why did he?

The side of Ichigo's face muscles flexed as he tightened his jowls. His brows furrowed in frustration.

It was time to close.

But before Ichigo could break up whatever was going on, Rukia's boyfriend did. A fight broke out between the two, further set off by Renji's suspicions of the reason his girlfriend preferred the rental store for so long. She was cheating on him - with Grimmjow.

The blue haired man laughed hysterically, keeping the joke to himself. He tried to explain Rukia was simply talking to him and he enjoyed the little flirt - but it wasn't anything else, he even admitted knowing it was only done to make someone jealous. (Not pointing out who..) However, Jaegerjaquez made it known if that being said was going to stop a impending fight then forget it. Because he wanted one.

Ichigo tried to cut in between them, failing to break apart the men. But honestly? Renji cost him 15,000 dollars. He didn't try as best as he could..

Rukia wasn't there to intervene whatsoever, walking out almost as soon as the altercation begun. Her plan was already a success.

**x**

Grimmjow locked up shop, taking off in his car with a black eye, feeling victorious. Ichigo was impressed, his friend was quite good with haymakers. It was late, he began to walk to his own car to return home. Orihime blew up his notifications, questioning if everything was fine.

"It is, be back home soon. Leaving now, love you."

His wife blushed looking at her text. She hadn't heard that.. in a minute.

Ichigo was ready to sit inside his car before hearing a shout. _Rukia.._ The 32 year old turned back instantly, heading around the near corner and witnessing the petite girl's holding her lip.

There was no hesitation, he saw red as Renji stood over the much smaller woman, cornering her. Brown frustrated eyes left his girlfriend and tried to focus on the man who just interrupted, narrowing as he realized just who it was.

The redhead was confused, feeling agitated at the same time with Ichigo Kurosaki's sudden appearance.

''Ichigo..'' Her voice made the older man's chest wince but he had no time to consult with her, getting in her boyfriend's face. Rukia tried to intervene for the first time and stop the two bickering men, throwing curses and ready to throw fist in each other's directions.

But it was futile and the situation only got worse when Ichigo placed the girl behind him, protecting the teen as he got ready to hurt her abusive boyfriend.

''A man who touches a woman in such a way - isn't a man himself. That is a sorry excuse for one. Try to hit me the way you just did to her, cocksucker.'' The carrot top groaned, shaking his shoulders from Rukia's grip.

Abarai watched with a puzzled expression, wondering why his girlfriend seemed to be all too familiar with this old man. Clutching his shoulders as she tried to stop the fight. Kurosaki's shoulders..

Ichigo turned back for a second, feeling his insides turn out as he witnessed blood upon his ex girlfriend's lips.

No - no more time for discussion.

Suddenly, the tall motorcycle rider dropped his helmet and pulled his fist back. Ichigo's eyes widened, just perfectly did he move back to avoid the hit.

He grit his teeth, packing a airtight fist with all the frustration he felt since he first laid eyes on Abarai. There was a devastating one-two that connected, almost rocking the red head. But he persevered, kneeing Ichigo's stomach and punching the older man's chin in the process.

Rukia called his name once more, wanting to intervene but knowing it was wrong..Jushiro, her uncle - told her of such a thing between men and their honor. It should never be assisted.

"Fuck," The apricot haired man groaned, almost stumbling to the ground before he caught his balance. The 32 year old held his chin before correcting his stance once again. Renji held his fists up too, slowly they circled eachother.

"C'mon pussy.." Renji muttered from a busted, bloody lip. It only put a smile on Ichigo's clean ones. Oh how badly he wanted to reveal to Rukia's boyfriend how many times he ate her's.

"You faggot. Hit me like a real man, none of that punk shit." Ichigo spit back.

The 25 year old grimaced. "What you did earlier, this," He motioned toward his lip. "It was an insult to me. You can do better. Or can't you? Fucking trash."

"I guess you'll see. I'll just have to show you."  
The gap was closed but suddenly it started raining. Thick, harsh rain that weighed down all of their clothes. But nothing was going to stop Ichigo from putting Renji in his place. As he got ready to end it, right after a successful dodge - she caught his gaze again.

 _Fuck_.

Ichigo got hit bad, right below his eye. Rukia jerked in reaction, feeling guilty. He ached, refusing to back down even for a moment. He pivotted the back foot on it's ball and pushed his body forward. One successful string of hard punches led to Renji falling on his ass. The older man was far from done though, getting on top of the younger man to bring hard fist down. Using the weight of the sudden movement over and over. Rukia didn't question why she had been happy about the outcome.. regardless of her hate toward the man.

Ichigo got up, almost feeling bad for the cuck. The taller brute cowered on the ground, covering his bruised face with his elbows. Renji stormed out once more, pushing through the both of them, promising to be back..

They were alone..

Rukia couldn't help it, touching Mr. Kurosaki once more, feeling like it was the first time. He was bruised, wet...

''I'm fine now - just leave." She said, stone faced, pulling her hands back, looking at the ground. Her frustration and pain not being drowned out by the events..

Yet, "I told you not to look for me. I told you…. I begged you to not seek me out…! Now you're hit everywhere. You're soaken wet, you're going to get sick…you dummy…!'' Suddenly the eye contact broke off, not wanting the older man to feel that worry clutching her heart.. ''Just.. leave now.'' The younger girl held her arms.

''I won't, I came here to save you from that fucking idiot. And that's what I did.'' Ichigo insisted. ''Oh, and from now on - I'm ignoring all your opinions. You're coming back with me to drive you home - whether you like it or not damnit! I'll drag you out if I have to.'' The young woman watched on with disbelief, not believing her ears. He pointed at her then, pissing her off, noticing those flushed cheeks. '' You got that?! Huh? I'm the one who just saved you from your abusive boyfriend. So you just shut up!''

She frowned, eyes wide.

"W-wha..? Whatch you say!? Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that!? Someone that saves another isn't suppose to ignore the person they 'saved'! Or brag about it!"

''Yeah!? And what kind of person who's saved complains about the person who saved them?! Why don't you just sit down and tremble in fear as you whimper my name for saving your ass. Like you're suppose to!?"

The two got in each other's faces then.

''Agh! I didn't NEED to be saved! and I. DO. NOT. tremble!'' Those lilac eyes held his in a death glare as he mocked her.

Rukia's features softened in the rain, sighing softly after. "You haven't changed a bit. What's the use?''

Ichigo smirked down. ''You haven't either..''

The walked alongside the sidewalk, heading back into Kurosaki Rental for the time being. Just until the rain let up to leave.

Nothing seemed to changed. Neither did the connection..

No - Rukia backed away. Ichigo did as well. Their earlier feelings came rushing back, not intimate ones of tender love - but the anger and pain. The rain fell down hard, hopefully drowning out the sound of their increasing heart beats. The world outside didn't exist, all was null - just them. The girl despised it. The man was exhausted by it.

"I can't forgive you Ichigo.." Rukia whispered, holding her arm and looking at the ground. "I understood you were scared. But you placed the burden of love upon me, only to shatter it a day later. So please, " The young woman took a second. "Allow yourself to move on. I will too. I thought I was over it, but I chose to be petty, wanting to make you jealous. That proved the opposite for me. I wasn't over it. The way you reacted.. proves it as well."

Ichigo was quiet for too long, unable to respond with a adequate reply.

"Please just listen, alright? Look at me -"

"I appreciate what you did earlier. But I cannot talk to you with tender feelings any longer. I feel..anger toward you. Comparing me to your wife and then pushing me down - I cannot allow myself to be apart of that."

"That's not what I meant, damnit, if I thought Orihime was better than you - I would of never fell in love. When I questioned how I could cheat on her with you, I just mean _her_ as in the mother of my children. I should of never said worthless mistake. You weren't.. What we had during that time was the only decision I made that I was happy to have done. But you know what? I don't give a damn anymore, I -"

"Exactly, that is why -"

"Stop fucking cutting me off already! What don't you get? You said it yourself, you aren't over it. That's why you wanted to act like a little slut in front of me, right? Buying a strawberry necklace to have your boyfriend play with it in front of me? Who the fuck does that?"

Anger seemed to grip them tight, making their bodies hot and nerves on edge. It only grew, making the pair want to hurt something,

''A little slut? Wow ! And they say the root of all misfortune is the mouth. What a fucking hypocrite. You are a horrible person! A father of two children. A husband with a 'trophy wife' - who risked it all for a 18 year old!"

Ichigo got more and more pissed off as she continued, feeling his blood boil from the upset girl's retort. Even if those lips tried to steal his focus, or that skin begged to be licked. Those soaked clothes asked to be taken off or that anger and hate dared to be tested. "You are a fucking cheating monst -"

It was within an instant..

Ichigo suddenly kissed her hard. Rukia pushed at his chest, trying to squirm away as he wrapped around her, hungry muffled sounds escaped the pair, he even pulled her up to wrap those legs around him as well. The young woman was caught off guard by his sudden intrusion in the dim lit store. What was happening?

_More. Please, more._

Hungry, rough kisses being stolen from the 18 year old seemed to dirty her insides, grip her heart and squeeze.

In the good way.

No - why was she kissing him back? What happened to the hate?

It seemed to be misplaced at the moment, - turned into something much more needy. Ichigo felt incredible, blood pressure increased inside his body as their temperature rose together..

All the pain, frustration, jealousy, heart break.. bundled within the 18 year old. Two long months of agony wrapped in one, suddenly shifting into - need.

"Only one more time?"

"One.. one more time."

Their movements were fast, quick - helping each other rid their clothes as their tongues fought for dominance. Moaning in one another's mouth. Ichigo was rough, finally getting his fill of Rukia tight Kuchiki, grabbing, rubbing at her skin like there wasn't a tomorrow. The heated up teen moved her head backward, allowing easier access to the older man to lick and kiss her neck.

His dick grew concrete hard, making her blush wildly at the feeling against her.

"I.. I - hate _you.. don't sto_ p."

Delicate hands traveled all over his broad chest, kneading at his abdomen before testing those biceps. Big hands ensured her head was comfortable as Ichigo laid Rukia down, perfectly hidden in front of the main counter, hidden from passerby's. He got in between those thick thighs.

"I won't, you sexy little slut.."

He took his time, pumping himself as he took control of her tantalizing peach lips. The 32 year old's cock tip rubbed against her wet heat, earning a sexy little whimper in his mouth. He readjusted, hiking her school skirt a little higher. He couldn't wait to hate fuck the girl. Ichigo backed a little up on his knees, wrapping the 18 year old's thighs around his waist.

Palms rubbed up and down her bare stomach, making her moan delightedly by his little massage, squeezing her waist as he dipped down to peck her creamy skin. A hot trail of wet kisses and hickeys down her stomach, coming back up to suck on her perky tiny tits hard. Oh, how Rukia adored it, having the older man have his twisted fun with her body. It felt so incredibly hot, so wrong and good. Just what she needed.. one more time to get him out of her system.

''I-Ic _higo_..''

He stopped, getting close to her face, breathing hot on her jaw and ear, licking the spots his hot air caressed. ''You don't know me any more. We aren't close. _What's my name?''_

The girl felt something perfect knot down deep inside her. Her inner thighs felt slick, her pussy pulsated, tightening at his words. ''Mr. - _Mr.. Kuro_ saki..''

Ichigo appreciated her cooperation, getting back to try and get milk out of those swollen nipples, inserting his middle finger to play with her tight hole. The girl's back arched as she became undone in his hands, gripping his apricot colored locks as he traveled down her belly. Soon he sent shivers down the 18 year old's spine, placing tender kisses on her thighs. Each one getting dangerously close to her aching wet core.

''Plea _se_..''

It didn't take long to abandon the teasing, his watering mouth could barely take it, going for the most delicious part on Rukia. His first two digits spread those slick lips open, allowing easier access for him to kiss and suck her fat tasty clit. Everything he had fantasized about for months..

Rukia tensed up, fisting Ichigo's hair painfully as he lapped away at her pussy. One thick tongue undoing her composure like nobodies business..

The 18 year old's juices were appreciated by the older man, treating her squeezing hole gratefully as it supplied him with even more.

Ichigo didn't take his time then, eating her out harshly, dirty sounds filled the video rental store. The older man really felt out her lower body, massaging her thighs and stomach as he made Rukia feel so good. The raven haired school girl cupped her own breast, pushing a finger tip into her pink nipple, moaning out her ex boyfriend's last name, desperately.

It fueled the fire growing so strongly inside the older man's body, a fire only Rukia could put out..

Ichigo really bent down closer, getting comfortable as could be as he began to massage her insides with his wet muscle. He palmed her heat desperately, taking turns with his thumb as his tongue fucked her. The young woman couldn't think straight, seeing stars as her world pulsated and tightened lovingly.

''I'm so _close .. Ic - Ich_ igo!''

Her world stopped spinning for a moment, tripped up, fell down upon it's axels as every feeling rushed in at once. The teen cursed higher in pitch as she winced deliciously, tightening around the 32 year old's tongue.

That pussy wanted to keep it prisoner, making it hard for him to slip out and he obliged, shooting it down into her deeper, making him palm his concrete hard cock.

His eyes threatened to roll all the way back as slimy liquid suddenly warmed his taste buds. Ichigo held her waist as she jerked about softly. Rukia groaned in bliss at the extra sensitivity of being kissed on her pleased pink pussy. But then it became too much. "Sto _p..s-stop, plea_ se ..!" She begged.

He left a trail upward on the back arching young woman, enjoying that lewd, flushed expression.

He had to give her some time before he could feel the teen clench around him, taking time to move disheveled hair out of her perfect, beautiful face. Telling her all about it. The strawberry blush reddened deeper. Then, feeling his erection still there made the girl sweat, she wanted him - she needed him then and now.

The ginger listened, taking Rukia in his arms as he entered. Snug and warm. She was made just for him.

''Fuck - _ah Ruk_ ia..'' His voice was low and hot in her ear. Finally. She felt like fucking heaven. Making his eyes close to mouth watering bliss. So damn tight and soft. So soaken wet! He missed it too much...They kissed as he began to move. Her head was supported by his strong arms as he made love to her. The whole atmosphere was ethereal. Softened rain outside, moans and skin against each other inside..

''Ichigo - I - _mhm..I_ missed you.. so m _uch ~_ ''

That was it.. she never hated him. It clicked in. It was just impossible. He kissed her head, holding her tighter than before, embracing the girl with all the love he never stopped feeling, letting the earlier anger and frustration wash away.

"I'm sorry. I never meant any of it. You're the best decision I made.." That red string connected between the two pulled once more, proving to the girl it never severed in the first place.

The older man was tender, going as deep as he could to make her whimper his name. Let Rukia feel the girth, feel the emptiness then want it back. Slowly pulling out, slowly re-entering that tiny, needy core. Her walls were so sensitive, making her suck his lips in hot need as the veins around that shaft increased the sensation. ''Yes.. God, yes..

Please - _fuck me_ like you hate me..Fuck me as much as you _despised seeing_ me with Renji and Grimmjow.."

The love making stopped. The hate fuck begun. He make the young woman regret saying such a thing. Rukia flinched as her ex ripped the fake necklace off her neck, feelinf herself tighten by his aggression. Her entire body sunk into the ground with each of Ichigo's rough, hard penetrations. The older man was so in love with that incredible resistance to adjust to his size, yet fit so comfortably...

He challeneged the fire within the teen, being so stuffed, fucked so brutally.

"Mr. Kurosaki," The teen cried out, holding her breast as her entire body shook violently. "It hurts! It hurts so _good_ ~~~"

The 18 year old had hearts in her eyes, cute pink tongue hanging out as her focus diminished. _Ichigo's cock. Ichigo's cock. Ichigo's cock filling me up!_

"Make _me..your troph_ y wife~"

Ichigo felt every fiber in his being wanting to make that happen, holding her waist in a desperate tight grip as he drove his hips into her unlike before. Skin slapping against one another, moans and dirty curses heard from the outside.

The 18 year old girl whined, making his chest tense in dirty pleasure.

"Mr Kurosaki - i - i'm cumming againn ~~"

Ichigo pinned her arms on the sides above her head, locking their gazes as he met his end inside of her. Stuffing her tight warmth with a rock hard cock and overfilling cum, spilling out wildly each plunge out. His semen had no choice but to fall down those creamy thighs when he plunged back in. They became one once more, mixing their fluids together.

"Rukia! I - _I love you_ so damn much, I, - _mh_ \- !"

The older man moaned her name inside her mouth before sucking her tongue, shattering on top of her as gravity finally resumed.. her own second orgasm rocked her entire body as well. Their labored breathing filled the room, mixed with Rukia's delicious moans and pants. Their vision returned, saturation and all as he laid on top of the teen, waiting as his spent body slowly collected itself.

The calm took time.. The ginger pulled himself out slowly, wincing at the tiny size, licking and biting his lips as he softly moved back in fourth a few times. Kissing the sensitive Rukia hard and slow in the meantime as they both settled down.. Looking at one another lovingly.

It was bittersweet. This was their last time deal, right? They got it out of their system. Now they could go their separate ways..

Ichigo got up, grabbing Rukia's clothes to help her after he put his pants back on. Carding fingers through her hair, kissing her neck as she did so.

"Rukia.. let me drop you off home."

The girl obliged, thanking him for the ride. Which was incredibly quiet, each off in their own world, questioning theirselves and if what happened was what they wanted..

Was saying he loved her the wrong thing? Perhaps she figured it was out of lust in the moment.. it's only that Ichigo knew it wasn't..

Fuck.

Did she say it back?

Why did it sting?

Rukia twiddled her thumbs, lost in thought as they drove in the softer rain. Finally they reached her home but the girl didn't farewell just yet, lingering too long for someone who took part in a one more time..

"Ichigo.."

No -

No it couldn't be, he loved her too much to let her go. Suddenly Rukia's hand was warmed by Ichigo's and she listened as he confessed how he felt, trying his best to make her understand how much he needed her in his life - going so far as to say he'd divorce his wife.

Rukia couldn't buy into that, asking him when that be possible and fearing his answer.

"Once my kids are a little older. I don't want to split them up right now."

The girl weakly smiled. She knew it. Perhaps then was the best time to tell him, wasn't it?

She feared he take off once he heard. Maybe that was the best. So he could focus on his family.

"I'm..pregnant."

Ichigo's face un-tensed, stunned by her words. A gentle warmth enveloped his body, making him smile so genuinely it melted the young woman beside him. "It's - it's mi -?"

She nodded, cutting him off "I found out a week ago. It's yours. Renji has tried to have sex with me, but I never let him get that far." She felt joyous.. a soft feeling squeezed her heart. Ichigo Kurosaki was happy .. he wasn't afraid, he didn't even -

Her lips were caught in another passionate kiss. Suddenly when they parted her hand held her actual strawberry pendent, the one she left upon the car that day.

"Will you be my _trophy wife_?"

The girl wanted to roll her eyes, blushing at his corny question. "What?"

"You never heard of a proposal?" He quizzed, watching her beam. Their heads tilted to assist the sweet kiss. It felt so good to be together again..

"I love you.." Rukia whispered with sparkling eyes, "And yes.." She played along still giving him that breathtaking smile.

Outside, in the rain -

Orihime let her phone drop and shatter, turned out the app following Ichigo's location worked..

* * *

See you next chapter! Time skip ahead and spicy lemons! (With much less drama and a lot more fun for Ichigo and Rukia ;) )Hope you enjoyed


	7. The Party

Hey everyone! Thanks for the hits and kudos. October is coming so this chapter has **Halloween lemons**! Lol xD. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_The Party_

The night was cold and loud. So wet and harsh. Rain droplets were louder than usual on the windows. But the worse sound of all was the phone ringing at 3:45 AM. No one ever wanted to hear such a thing.

Orihime answered, bewildered by the caller but by far more confused by who they were asking for. Uryu Ishida was on the phone, Karakura's General Hospital doctor. Apparently Rukia Kuchiki had given the number to contact.

The teen, who Orihime hadn't seen in nearly 9 months, was about to go through an emergency c-section. Baffled wasn't even the beginning. Mrs. Kurosaki had no idea her ex employee was pregnant in the first place. She felt so bad realizing the reason she gave the hospital this number as a emergency contact..

That brother's of Rukia's truly gave up. He must of disowned her.

What a shame.

However, upon hearing the news Ichigo didn't share the same sentiment and return to sleep. He got in the car and left. Immediately. The look on her husband's face as she told him what was going on was as if the baby was his! He looked so scared and worried.. It left her looking about, wondering what just happened. But it ultimately warmed her heart knowing the father of her kids cared so much about others.

**xxxx**

Ichigo stood by her Rukia's side the entire process, promising not to leave. Neither saw such a thing coming. Turned out his baby was more of a early bird than a late one. They arrived one week early!

The older man was anxious but reminded himself the doctor performing the operation was none other than Uryu Ishida. There wasn't a reason to be afraid and the older man made sure to let Rukia know that.

**xxxx**

She was beautiful.

Of course Rukia was. She always was, always will be.

But she was beautiful.

 _His_ girl.

Rukia watched with tearful eyes, holding her hands to a shaky chest as the man who changed her world held their daughter for the first time.

**xxxx**

Orihime made sure to let her husband know how incredible he was, explaining what a pure heart he had to remain by that girl's side in the morning. Finally the man she could fall in love with five times over came back home. He could only nod to her statement, much too modest.

"Her brother doesn't want her around? That's.. that's so horrible." She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"It is. But she's staying at a hotel for the moment, at least until she gets an apartment."

Big doe eyes scanned the floor absent-mindedly. Dark tangerine colored hair was tucked behind a ear as the owner of such locks looked for an answer. A better one, a safer one. One that didn't pull on her heart strings..

"Tell her to stay with us." Orihime insisted, sticking with her choice.

"..Are you sure? With a baby?"

She chewed the inside of her lip. No - she wanted this. "Yes! Even with a baby. I want her here."

Ichigo took a moment before agreeing. He didn't want to give away anything too quickly.. With that the older man left the room, taking a cellphone out to let Rukia know. Of course the teen was never in a hotel room. More like her father's mansion. But that was soon going to change, wasn't it? The plan worked!

**xxxx**

Sora and Kazui adored Hisana. They treated the new born like she was their own sister! Orihime was really surprised. Not only that but in love. The baby was too cute. With a little scowl to boot. That bald head just added to it!

When she wasn't fawning over the one month old, she was watching her husband do it. It made the curvy woman realize that maybe Ichigo really wanted a baby. He seemed to be the happiest he had been in years playing with the girl. Holding her, singing to her.. it brought a smile to everyone's face.

Especially the mother. Orihime started to feel.. off about Rukia for a bit. That look in her eyes, the way she seemed to light up around her husband. Like gravity wasn't the thing pulling the teen down to earth - it was Ichigo.

Being wrapped in jealousy's arms wasn't a foreign experience. The tangerine haired woman wasn't a stranger to jumping to a conclusion, getting her feelings hurt for nothing. But the way they talked to one another. The lack of space between them.. those longing looks -

It made Orihime.. irritated. Then it made the brown eyed beauty guilty for feeling such a thing. That poor girl was abandoned and only felt grateful to the Kurosaki's.

_I shouldn't have such negative thoughts.._

_I asked for this didn't I? I wanted it. Nothing is going on.._

**xxxx**

Rukia had never felt so whole. Ichigo filing for divorce was only a little bit away. He'd be all her's..

It was meant to happen earlier. But with her pregnancy they agreed upon waiting; not wanting to warrant any stress on Rukia. But overall the teen asked him to wait for a minute. She dealt with divorce before.. The 19 year old didn't want his kids to deal with moving across two different households, potentially changing schools and have impact on extracurricular activities, etc.

Then, once Hisana was born they realized the twin's birthday was soon too.

_'Let me celebrate with them one last time as a family. Then I'll file for a divorce.'_

They agreed.

**xxxx**

Ichigo was on cloud nine. He felt completed if that made sense. His baby girl was already one month old. Rukia did that for him. She brought her to him. It felt like clouds forming and shaping into something sweet every time Rukia's boyfriend kissed her, pulling her into a closet to be hidden from the world.

It was much harder then. Children constantly running about to check on their 'step-sister', Orihime walking about to ask Rukia if she needed anything..

But it had been 10 and a half long months...

Ichigo was struggling some times!

**xxxx**

He felt bad honestly. Watching Orihime teach Rukia what she needed to know about being a mother. The way his heart sunk a bit as she asked for his help, not knowing he was the damn father..

Ichigo knew the divorce was coming and it would have to be a bit later after Rukia moved out. There was no way he would let his wife know the reason it happened was due to the babysitter she hired. He couldn't let the woman's heart crumble like that. Nor his children's.. for now.

The beginning of distancing had already begun a few months ago - so therefore, it was sort of like a brace for impact that would be coming. Yet it seemed like his wife didn't mind – or – chose to ignore it, pretending like everything was fine between them..

When it really wasn't. It hadn't been in a long time. But that was Orihime's problem. It was since they were teenagers. This false reality, this fake image she forced within her mind..

But for the time being, Ichigo figured maybe that was best.

**xxxx**

Grimmjow was more than impressed. He was shocked when Mrs. Kurosaki paid the store a visit. It was then he overheard about Rukia, how she way staying with them. The fucking balls his boss had!

Now it made sense Ichigo always left a hour early to get home..

But truthfully it wasn't to test how far the secret could go. No, he wasn't having sex with his girlfriend when Orihime went to sleep. Rukia had actually brought up that conversation, having a heart to heart to address it. Things were quite bad as is. She wasn't pretending to be an angel. Maybe she just changed after becoming a mother. The teen mom just felt bad.. her former boss only ever showed her kindness..

The most Kuchiki could do was not fuck her husband when she was in the shower.

It was fine to Ichigo, he never tried to initiate anything if Rukia didn't want it. But damn had been long. Really long..

Lately he even felt like he was being tested! Seriously..

Upon coming home he was greeted by his children, catching up with everyone during dinner and help put Hisana to sleep next to his other kids. It was late and he was ready to follow protocol in his own bed.. until -

Sitting down at the table, up ahead by the television Rukia was beside his wife. She looked in pain and was seeking advice. The teen appreciated the help from her former boss. She knew a lot about being a mother. Kuchiki was impressed thinking how hard it was with one child. Orihime had two! So the teen mom really listened when it was time to.

The older man felt for his girlfriend. Apparently she was struggling with breast feeding. The baby who was now up stairs sleeping, wasn't latching on properly for a few weeks and was on formula. The only problem then was that Rukia's breasts ached with so much pain from being so full of milk.

Ichigo could tell. She went up at least 2 cup sizes..

_Fuck.._

Eyes slowly widened as the rest of him tried to keep some composure. It was quite difficult witnessing his wife fondle his girlfriend. Holy shit. The taller woman stood behind the smaller one, wrapping her hands around.

The way Rukia's mouth fell agape as Orihime gave a demonstration, squeezing her breast to relieve the tension. The fucking wet spots forming on her shirt!

Ichigo swallowed hard, fork scraping beside the leftovers. He felt jealous.. and so hard.

"Does this feel better, Rukia? It's better to massage just beneath, then come over like this."

The teen nodded, closing her eyes in near bliss. Having such delicate hands rub at the throbbing felt so nice. "Yes..thank you, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Rukia," The ginger insisted, subconsciously squeezing on those tits a little harder then. Earning a cute sound from the teen. "Call me Orihime! We're close now."

"You're right.. what was I thinking? Thank you Orihime. It's feels.. really good."

Ichigo left. He had to!

**xxxx**

October came with orange leaves, scary movies and pumpkin spice. Orihime invited all of their friends to the Halloween party! Friends she hadn't seen in a long time and hopeful they would be just who she needed to get out of her funk..

It had been almost a year since she caught her husband cheating. With who? She didn't see. It was dark. It was raining so the window was blurry.. but that orange hair couldn't be mistaken. The trophy wife was going to confront him ages ago but decided against it.. hoping things would turn out the right way. A confession. But that never came out..

Was she a fool for staying quiet?

Orihime battled with herself for a long time. Truth was things weren't good for a while. Her husband hadn't even been intimate with her in ages neither.. but the thought things would improve was always on her mind. She hoped for it everyday. However, lately that seemed a lot more harder than usual to be a possibility.

She cared for Hisana as if that baby was her own. But the child seemed to eat away all of Ichigo's time. If it wasn't Rukia's daughter then it was Rukia..

Why hasn't the real father appeared yet? Why didn't that 'Byakuya' step in and take care of what he needed to.. Didn't she have a mother somewhere? Mrs. Kurosaki didn't wish to step on anyone's toes but this room was only meant to be a limited time situation.. it had almost been three months. She adored Rukia but..

Orihime missed her husband.

Suddenly the doorbell rang snapping the woman from her saddening thoughts.

**xxxx**

Hisana was three months old and starting to look more and more like her father everyday! She was stubborn to boot, not wanting to wear her lion plushie costume.

Ichigo ran his hands through her orange hair, smiling down at his irritated daughter before taking her into his own arms. She seemed to stop fussing.

Orihime was always impressed with that. Rangiku and Nanao pointed it out as well, noting how good he was with kids. But then his wife hated their jokes, teasing maybe the orange haired girl was his own..

_You think I haven't feared that? I didn't find myself frozen and upset as soon as her hair started growing bright orange..like his? Like it hasn't kept me up at night, wondering?_

But the woman only laughed, shaking her head, covering her mouth..

More people arrived making the Kurosaki's nostalgic. Old friends. Family of course too. It was more than perfect. The home was packed and ready for a cute party. The decorations were adored by everyone and the food was more than appreciated. (The pre-made food!)

Then Uryu Ishida showed up. Why must he see through the armor? Pick through the cracks? Orihime always knew he was good at that, more than anyone when it came to her..

They went outside to talk. They stood out there for an hour, the doctor tried to get to the bottom of why his friend looked so down. But it didn't work.. The curvy red head, adorned in a pumpkin costume left the conversation not feeling any better. When she spotted Matsumoto once more that's when she knew she could.

Rukia overheard them while she grabbed punch. She heard Rangiku diffusing her former boss' insecurities.

"You think something could be going on? Are you kidding me?"

"It sounds silly, doesn't it? I just want him to be happy with me. But she puts more of a smile on his face than I -"

"Please, Orihime. You sound crazy. You said it yourself. That's silly. Look at her, then you. You really think he's going to choose someone so beneath you?"

The tear eyed wife smiled. "You're right. I just.. have noticed a distance for a long time."

"Don't let your fears get into your head. When a man cheats on his wife with the babysitter, she has to have tits first."

The fragile woman laughed, her big breast moved with her. She almost felt bad by such a thing said by the blonde. Almost. "Shh.. don't be so loud." It was hard to conceal such a laugh. Orihime failed. "You're right.. I won't think like this anymore. She's not better than me. How could I even picture such a thing?"

"That's my girl.. let's have a drink ~ not the punch neither. A real one!"

Orihime let herself be led by the other woman, smiling the whole way.

Rukia took a long drawn out breath, letting her shoulders relax as she stood unmoving. _Is that right? Your true feelings finally revealed their pathetic self. But considering how kind you were these past few months, only to become so distant recently.._

_I knew it would come.._

_Yet I won't be too proud. I won't pretend it didn't burden my heart just a bit.. That wasn't a favorable thing to overhear for anyone.._

_But thank you, Orihime. Now that your kind facade has crumbled. Mine can fall off as well._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with a red cup appeared, dressed as a demon. For someone who shits on girls who wear too much makeup, he sure seemed to like it himself.

"What's got your mood so cranked? Someone bothering you?"

Rukia wanted to roll her eyes. "Why must you appear?"

He smirked. "I like the bunny costume. It's really sexy. Kurosaki's lucky."

Rukia looked around, almost nervous from his statement. She was frustrated with his carelessness. But at the same time she couldn't give away she knew..

"Can't hear you. Music is too loud."

Grimmjow deadpanned before licking his lips. "Heh. No. It ain't." But since it was according to her, "He knocked you up, huh? Wheres the kid, I never got to -"

He groaned as she kicked him swiftly, suddenly putting on a innocent act as someone walked past. The little bitch..

Her cotton tail moved about as she turned around to leave..

Jaegerjaquez was so in love..

**xxxx**

Ichigo found his little bunny in the kitchen by herself. His expression dropped when he realized what her's was made of. He also wasn't scared what people might think if they saw him comfort her, but there was quite a few in the house. No one would notice..

"Hey, what's a matter?"

Rukia snapped from her negative mind. " - _Oh Ichi_ go.." she couldn't help but grin, seeing his costume for the first time. "You're a vampire. You look quite formidable. I wouldn't mind a bite.."

Ichigo was tempted to take up the offer. "I would.. but you said no more us in the house. Damn Rukia.. I have something I think _you'd_ love to get your mouth on."

Hazel eyes burn into sparkling lavender ones. That tight, grey one piece bunny suit was something else. He loved teasing her but it turned out today it was his girlfriend's turn to do so. If only she'd play.. but as Ichigo knew, Rukia didn't want to do anything relating to carnality..

Or so - he thought.

The earlier irritation from hearing such words between Orihime and Rangiku rung in her mind.

The space between vampire and bunny were no more. His shirt was pulled down to balance their height. Soon the 33 year old's ear was warmed with her breath. It sent nice shivers down his spine..

" _Why don't you show me_? Put my mouth to use?"

Ichigo looked down at her with a devilish smirk. What a naughty girl trying to get him hot and bothered during a damn party.. he'd have to put a fork in it for now.

Or more specially, a carrot.

Ichigo turned them both around, shielding the girl from any party goers and family with his body. His chest tightened at the sight of her accepting the carrot in her mouth. He pushed the vegetable down even further, biting his lips, tightening those jowls as her gag reflex almost re-awakened. Her glossy, plump lips closed around the intrusion, slowly bobbing her head to suck. Hot, hazy eyes opened and fluttering up at the vampire.

Damn it, he lost. She was good at making him bothered. Why the hell did he do that in the first place?

And why couldn't he stop fondling her little bunny ass!?

No - it was better to stop before they got caught.

The pair managed successfully, dusting down their costumes and walking about in different directions.

Grimmjow laughed, taking another chug of beer, peering around to witness the lack of awareness from anyone else at the party. Was he truly the only one who just saw that? Seemed so.

**xxxx**

Rukia helped Orihime and her friends in the kitchen, preparing food that was going to be placed on the dining table. The teen grit her teeth. She could feel their eyes on her, judging her..

It wasn't as if Rukia was egotistical. Her self-image, her pride, her worth - it wasn't measured by her physical appearance. Vanity never touched the girl. But the raven haired goddess knew she could keep up. Any statement said otherwise was false. Case proven upstairs being babysat by Yuzu. Right next to her half brothers. Ichigo thought Rukia's body was just fine, didn't he?

_Small breast were the only reason the idea of his affair seemed improbable? Hah.. That makes me laugh.. How sweet and simple you are._

After becoming a mother Rukia's heart seemed to mold and shape into something nicer. No longer did she wish to create movies in married women's bedrooms or show her boyfriend evidence of her own infidelity without him knowing.

However, that fucked up part of her personality was dying to come in, knocking at the door..

"Rukia, have you been having a good time? Did you meet anyone? I invited a few people your age as well."

The teen didn't answer at first, gathering plates and utensils for the dinner. Ichigo's wife was quite the keeper, being so generous to do such a thing. She expects me to be a fool? To buy this act? What a fake bitch.

"Yes. But regarding that, not really. No one I haven't met before has introduced theirselves to me. I've spent most of my time with Ichigo."

Let it set your skin on fire.

Rangiku's blue eyes widened a bit. Oh no, the woman thought. She didn't want Orihime to feel bad or think anything ridiculous after she just convinced the wife of the cheating husband nothing was going on. Shit. Matsumoto knew what needed to be done. A change of subject, fast.

"Your costume looks good, Rukia - right?"

The petite teen nodded.

"Ah, it's a shame. Your breast look good in it, but that costume looks especially sexy when the tits are almost spilling out. Remember how embarrassed Kurosaki looked those few Halloween's ago, Hime? So hot and bothered when you wore that tight costume?"

The curvy ginger blushed, thinking back to such a thought. Rangiku accomplished picking her up from the ground and also kicking Rukia into it.

"Yes.. I - I remember." Mrs. Kurosaki had her stutter back. "Rukia..I think I'd love to try your costume on after tonight. I'd love to see that look in my husband's eyes again. And it looks like there some space on top that can be filled out, so it might fit!"

Rukia was speechless. She let out a dry laugh. "..Is that so?" Violet eyes fell downward, checking out the bodice of her costume. Orihime managed to irritate her with that one. Good round.

"Of course, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Thank you ~"

Rukia walked away, ready to set up the table. Wondering why there wasn't a issue with being called by her last name all of a sudden. But no, it was fine. Going back to old ways wasn't only Orihime's game tonight.

**xxxx**

Ichigo had brought out the long dining table for the party. It sat around 15 to 16! It was huge. The food that filled each dinner plate looked amazing. Mostly because his wife didn't cook it..it was bought! But nonetheless, he was waiting patiently for everyone to sit down. He was already seated, bringing a smile to his wife's face. She found it cute. She wished he'd look at her to notice that grin.

Orihime sat on the opposite direction of her husband getting to face him. Nanao and Rangiku sat near-by. But unfortunately Matsumoto was unable to sit closer due to someone else taking the spot. It sucked. She needed to be there to talk Orihime out of feeling bad..

Rukia was sitting next to Ichigo and the curvy blonde just knew what her friend was thinking.. or was trying not to think about.

Maybe Rangiku was also jumping the gun. Maybe Orihime wasn't that insecure. Hey, she's the one who invited the 19 year old beauty to stay with them in the first place! They lived together. Now the pair was just sitting together. Not just that, but it seemed as thought Ichigo didn't care for the ex-babysitter.

_Oh, good._

Rangiku smiled as Ichigo began to strike up a conversation with Orihime.

His wife noticed how he seemed to pay attention to everyone but Rukia, starting conversations with everyone and joining into other's across the table as he ate. The once upset woman felt quite secure, quite comfortable then. What was I thinking?

Grimmjow stopped his own conversation with Ulquiorra, watching his boss's wife look around. Then blue eyes landed on her friends, who were also curious.

Rukia's seat was empty.

It was amusing. Watching them shrug it off. Orihime even seemed a little more at peace without the raven haired girl there too.

Grimmjow followed protocol, letting it go, smiling to himself as he continued to speak with his friend..

Ichigo's grip on the table got a little harsher. His other hand fisted the cloth he had within his sweaty palm. Fake nods, strained expressions that were trying hard to remain neutral. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Pressure just behind his knees, fingers that didn't belong to him wrapped around his legs. Tiny slurping noises down below..

Rukia had his cock so far down her throat!

They were surrounded by so many people. And she was blowing him under the table! God it felt so wonderful, so fucking good..

Carefully did his hips move, trying to remain composed as delicate bunny hands played and massaged his balls. Shit, he was gonna cum like a horse.

The table cloth draped over his lap, concealing his public indecency..But even if it wasn't technically it still be covered, considering it was disappearing into Rukia.

_Fuck.. keep using your tongue like that.._

Orihime was confused, her husband looked so bothered. One palm pressed in his forehead like that. But when he was done, his neck seemed to be so itchy.. Then back to covering his expression.

He looked quite heated. Was something bothering him?

Rukia swallowed around the length, sucking a big veiny cook even harder when she heard Mrs. Kurosaki's annoying voice. Ichigo seemed to like that, snaking a hand under the table to card his fingers through her raven locks, pull on one small bunny ear. It felt good for the teen to know he was enjoying it so..

The short young woman almost bumped into someone's feet as she backed up, allowing space for her head to move, letting her boyfriend slip out. One sweet kiss to his tip before doing such a thing to the bottom of his shaft. Right before her tongue started moving up.

Ichigo was drinking water at the moment, rolling his eyes backward as his balls were then sucked at the dinner table..

That bunny really liked carrots, taking her time with his with such love and care ~

How - how was he going to keep it together? Her hands were fucking shaking! _Damnit Rukia.._

Ichigo felt flushed with fever. His ears, cheeks, body - completely dosed in kerosene. The raven haired goddess wasn't such. A goddess suggested heaven. Angels. But Rukia Kuchiki was a demon, sucking a married man's cock inches away from his wife and doing a great job at it..

"Fu _ck."_

People looked over at the cursing man, raising a brow and quickly dismissing the random outburst, laughing soon after.

Ichigo coughed to cover it up, smirking back - playing along. That was close.

Just like he was.. his lower body tingled. But it tingled and grew taut every hill he passed over. One large wave into another, so close to that shore then..

Rukia disliked being man-handled. She was not a fan of letting anyone believe they were stronger than her. But when it came to Ichigo Kurosaki placing his hands under the table, to hold her head still as he went as far as he could to stay there..

Oh, Rukia suddenly was.

Those throat sounds would of made Ichigo crazy if he got to hear. So sexy and wet. Spit dribbled from pink swollen lips. Down her chin, on a tight sexy bunny costume, one that wasn't quite filled out..

Rukia held her bunny ear head band in place, holding on as she started to bob and suck unlike before. Rolling eyes and half lids, feeling a rush all over and down her spine, back again and in her throat. She was so hungry for cum!

But that wasn't going to happen just yet.

Ichigo was served a case of blue balls, feeling almost ill when she suddenly stopped. But soon things got better. He just wished he could of seen it. Not to mention how difficult it was since Orihime began to talk to him, alongside Grimmjow and one of her cousins.

Shit!

Kurosaki tried his best to listen to their dialogue, resting his chin on the top of his fist. Regretting such a thing considering how it was slightly shaking.. was it noticeable?

Grimmjow wanted to bust. The whole situation was fucking great. Slyly the blue haired man dropped a fork, quickly retrieving it after bending down.. Kurosaki was getting tit fucked! Tiny bunny tit fucked! Under the damn table!? Whew.

Ichigo got lost in the clouds, being rubbed between two cute breast, mouth watering at the possible milk leaking out..

All the struggling older man could do was hit his fist on the table amongst the talking friends. The sound was drowned out and it was acknowledged as someone who enjoyed their food. He even told his wife that when she asked. No way did he say it was because he came inside the 19 year old's mouth and her breast. Some even landed on Orihime's shoe!

Rukia continued to work her tits, taking that weeping tip into her mouth to suck up any more, humming when she got what she hoped for. Mhm' ing at the taste. Turned out the unfilled space in her costume was good for something!

Her breath was jagged, a open mouth smile as she cleaned him up. She sat there waiting for the rest of the dinner to go by, resting her head on Ichigo's lap. He spent the whole time massaging her head, relaxing her further just beneath her sore throat.

Eventually it was time and the last two in the dining room were just them. He helped Rukia up after looking around. The coast was clear. Except of course Grimmjow who had just walked back. He only smirked. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't see shit yet acted like he did!

"Did you enjoy it?" The teen quizzed, tilting her head as two small hands were held behind her.

Ichigo blew air out of his nose. She just knew how to get under his skin.. he was so surprised when she unzipped him out of nowhere. Jerking him off was something, but when she disappeared under that table..

"What changed? I thought you felt bad for Orihime.. didn't want us doing anything here?"

His voice was low as they walked through the house. He wasn't sure where he was headed but suddenly Rukia stopped, pulling on his hand just at the foot of the stairs.

"I _want you to fuck me where she sleeps."_

His throat went dry.

**xxxx**

Ichigo couldn't bury himself deeper into her. It had been so long. Rukia finally had him inside, relishing the way he was filling the depth nothing else could. Over and over, harder and harder..

Cute Halloween music playing down below. The door locked as the bed creaked in such a nuisance fashion. Rukia was dressed like a bunny but was being fucked like a dog. Head down and ass up, fisting the sheets and mumbling incoherent curses.

"Gii - give it to me, harder! Show me how much I mean to your heart.."

He was impressed. That took a lot of effort to get out so clearly. Ichigo leaned over, wrapping his arms around her to cup her breast. Kissing her back as he began to make more tender love instead. Rukia moaned, pushing her head back to fall between the nook of his neck and shoulder.

"I love you ~"

It was so perfect.

Ichigo repeated the same thing, kissing her cheek before straightening back out again.

"I'll show you exactly how much you mean to me, Rukia."

The grip on her hips got even tighter, the bed creaked even louder mixed with Kurosaki's groans, pants and curses. She suddenly lost her breath, struggling to reclaim it as Ichigo pulled her by the hair. It felt so damn naughty, feeling his pelvis wreck into her as his big cock tainted her insides. Filling yet another hole with hot cum.

"Th- _thank you ~_ ~~" The trembling beauty smiled, cloudy eyes, pushing her ass into him, bouncing back and fourth and sending the older man into euphoria obliteration like he gifted to her..

This sexy little bunny was just his favorite.

Heat erupted and wrapped itself over their bodies, drowning them in a upcoming tightness. The two worked together urgently, trying to get closer to release. The headboard Ichigo got on credit so many years ago that Orihime loved smacked the wall relentlessly.

Rukia's tight grip on the sheets got even stronger as Ichigo huffed and puffed hot air above. Fucking something so small was so excruciatingly mouth watering! His dick was addicted to her wet, tight home. That little bunny puff above her ass they kept on was icing on the cake. Ichigo used that belt harness to pull her plump ass against him even more harsher.

Soon the older man laid on top of the teen. Rukia was in heaven, having him massage her swore breast.

"Do you like this, Rukia?"

Big, grateful eyes rolled into the back of the teen's head. Her hormones were at a all time high, feeling compelled by the older man's touches - releasing some of that pent up cream. "Mhm ~ Y _\- yes_.." The ginger's mouth watered, going a little bit harder with the squeezes, feeling some even leak out.

It was impossible to hold back..

"Ichi - _Ichigo..?_!"

Everything went blank inside her head, completely caught off guard by what he had suddenly done.. The 19 year old was moved over to be on her back. He re-entered, still hitting things that made her almost numb. But words got caught up in her throat along with her breath. It felt so corrupt to watch and feel..Ichigo suck on her nipples! She wanted to detest, wanted to pull away but the milk being taken out..

All Rukia could gather the strength to do was hold on tight, gripping broad shoulders as her swollen chest was tended to.. being sucked on so tightly.. Solace was forced upon her, inviting something a lot more interesting as plump lips were bit into.

"It feels.. it feels just perfect.." The 19 year old was on cloud nine, unable to muffle the sounds falling from her lips. Not even as her teeth bruised them.

Brown lids slowly opened from the bliss, looking up to witness that dirty little expression up above. Ichigo worked both hands on her right tit, massaging the skin and bringing more dairy to the tip. He let some spill from his own mouth, watching her wince and react so breathy. She tasted so fucking good. It was creamy and sweet. So pleasant.. why didn't his daughter want any?

Rukia couldn't help but whimper quietly, holding back more as her eyes locked with the man helping her. She felt so dirty, feeling..something the harder he sucked out her milk. _Oh, Ichigo.._ It was dripping out the corners of his hungry mouth then.. It all made Rukia crumble in the most harmonious way. Incredible, yet - all so very wrong..

"Hah _~ Mhm.. keep going_.."

Ichigo wanted to smile, closing those lids as he tilted his head, tending to the other hot breast next. The way Rukia's body reacted to him was so welcoming. Her skin was so heated, her body was so shaky.. yet melted in his hands. She really wasn't meant for anyone else..

Suddenly that head fell backward once again, tightening her grip on the 33 year old's shoulders. The way Ichigo's tongue pressed into her sensitive pink peaks, the warmth on her sides from his big hands. The way his cheeks hallowed ever so softly as he sucked so hard..

All the petite raven haired girl do was pout, moan quietly and stutter his name. Her insides recoiled, being so dealt with in multiple manners. It was heavenly.

Ichigo plunged deeper into her once, drawing thick o's against Rukia's needy clit with a thumb between them. Sweet jagged breaths and soft whispers caressed his skin. He was on fire, fueled on by the mother of his child.

It felt so good to make her feel so. It's all he wanted.

Rukia could taste herself on his lips during their heated kiss, getting lost in the flavor and trying to replace it with more of his own, replacing his lips for his jaw instead, licking and sucking on the skin just beneath. Ichigo held on to her back, working his hand against her heat more vigorously as he continued to move inside her. His back was scratched hard, promising to leave a mark for some time as her bubbling orgasm approached the top.

"Yes, yes... so _cl - close! Hah!_ Hmm~ _Ichigo_ -!" She buried her face into his collarbone, muffling her cries of sweet, dirty euphoria. Her orgasm hit her bad, fucking up her body lovingly. Luckily she had her boyfriend to hold on tight to.

"Cu- _cumminggg_ ~~~"

Ichigo couldn't help himself, kissing her hard, sucking on her tongue as her cute, wet pussy pulsated around him and tightened. His own climax shot it's hot load inside her. Each groan he let out was accompanied with another cum shot inside that tight pussy. Her body went into lockdown before quickly stuttering around him. It was so sexy, the sounds, the movement of it all.. each wave of electricity leaving her weaker by the moment. Yet so grateful.

Ichigo felt her body come back to life within his arms, kissing her skin tenderly as she jerked every so lightly. Watch her tight abdomen tighten then relax, cheeks to burn furiously..

**xxxx**

When the coast was clear he told his girlfriend to walk out a little after he left the room. That way Ichigo could mingle with some friends and chat when she'd come back down. It was a full proof plan!

 _Suddenly_ ,

A man entered the party. A suit. Long raven hair. Talked sternly.

"My step daughter," He didn't know who to talk to. So just addressed everyone. "I was contacted to come here. Where is she .. as well as my grand daughter?"

Contacted? Ichigo was clueless until he saw Orihime come in from another room and begin a conversation with him. His wife contacted Rukia's family? Why?

Suddenly Byakuya Kuchiki asked once more, irritated by the lack of clear answers but not letting emotion cut through. "Where is Rukia."

"I'm not sure," Orihime insisted, pouting, "She might be -"

"You, " Byakuya cut off, walking past the curvy red head and closing some space between himself and Ichigo. The 33 year old stopped in his tracks, turning around to double check if the man had called out to him. "Where is Rukia? Where is your daughter, Hisana?"

A lot of people went silent. Orihime froze, unable to comprehend what was just said..

Ichigo followed suit.


	8. Sucker

_Hey everyone! Just a quick note. After re-reading the story I've come to realize I made a plot mistake. Byakuya is referenced through-out the story as Rukia's step dad. Then her step brother. Then her step dad again, lol. So I just wanted to clarify it and fix it. In this story, he's her legal guardian + brother in law._

_Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the kudos and hits._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Sucker_

The shuffling about and conversation died out. The atmosphere of the party turned awkward. Not everyone was acquainted with Rukia Kuchiki and most definitely not the man who has just walked in. But they _were_ with Ichigo, whom was just associated with being the father of _another_ woman's child.

The hairs on Orihime's neck stood up. Goosebumps raised. Her heartbeat increased.

"No - I have two sons with my wife. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not the father."

It was quick, calm too. The citrus haired man held his composure as he waited for Mr. Kuchiki's response. Everyone else seemed to follow along then, making Ichigo thank his lucky stars.

"Ah. I see. I only know the father has naturally colored hair. Are you not Renji?"

You could almost see the blood returning back to Orihime to pump and keep her alive. She murmured something under her breath that held relief. Rangiku and Nanao looked at one another.

"Nope, we beat the shit out of that guy when he tried to beat up his kid's mom though." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez added in, quite nuisance-ly.

The raven haired man rose a brow, stone faced but it was easy to tell he didn't appreciate the unnecessary information. But the sky colored haired man's boss and his wife sure did. Ichigo thought about giving him a _promotion_ while Orihime was at ease.

"..Now tell me. Where is Rukia and her child?"

"I'm right here, Byakuya. We can leave now."

Ichigo turned back to the stairs, looking at his child's mother who was coming down. Hisana on her hip along with the baby's bag on the other. Wait. The world felt like it was getting colder. It started at his feet, making it's way up slowly. _Water_. He was being slowly drowned in it.

The way the little girl reached out for him as Rukia walked past..

Ichigo couldn't have a face of stone while his heart was shattering. Yet, he had to try. This child ‘meant nothing’ to him, remember? This was just some girl's kid whom his wife was letting stay at the house..

Yet he felt like cussing, pushing Byakuya aside and taking his child back into his arms. The world was finally okay again and this man appeared to only snap it in half.

Rukia looked quite sad as well, now in her normal clothes, much more modest in front of her late sister’s husband. The 19 year old hadn't even looked at Hisana's father.

"R - Rukia, " Ichigo called out, stopping the young woman at the door. "I'll get Hisana's crib to you. I'll drive behind."

"No, it is fine. My wife has already set up a room with what is necessary." Byakuya insisted, continuing to walk soon after.

Rukia didn't say much then, only nodded before leaving.

The rest of the party resumed soon as, music switching to a fun Halloween themed tune. Ichigo stood there, at the foot of the stairs, clutching the handrail as he tried to let everything sink in.

As he sunk in.

_Orihime called him. Why?_

**xxxx**

His inner world seemed to be filling up then. But the 33 year old realized he had to accept it. If anything, he was truly gifted the time he did have. For God's sake, his girlfriend was living with his wife!

That's what Grimmjow was saying anyway, while they were outside in the backyard.

Ichigo was sitting on the patio set, taking another chug from his Asahi. The buzz wasn't even kicking in to make him enjoy it. It tasted like shit. His employee was near by, one leg bent in as he kept his foot on the table. Fucking nuisance.

"I'm telling you man, cheer up. You got to spend the most important time with your kid. The first few months. Some people don't get that. If you didn't get to, wouldn't you be more upset?"

Ichigo actually put his beer down and paused for a second. He looked at him. _When did Grimmjow know about family so much?_ It was.. surprising. Because; he was really _right_.

But the carrot top couldn't let him know that, returning back to his drink. "It's not my kid, man. I don't have to che–"

"Dude she had some of _your kids_ in her mouth a while ago, I seen you guys under the table dipshit."

Ichigo was caught off guard. "I..Tha —"

"I don't give a shit though. C'mon Kurosaki, you know I'm not gonna open my mouth, you don't have to stutter on me." He looked irritated then that Ichigo could even be nervous about it. "I'll go back to pretending to have just a _suspicious_ and you can keep denying it. That cool?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo played along, accepting that him and his girlfriend weren't as sneaky as they thought.

"Good. Chin up. Don't act like a bitch. You can visit her and your kid. Not like that Keanu Reeves guy is locking her in a tower.."

Ichigo laughed for the first time in an hour. Even if his heart still stung.

**xxxx**

The car ride was silent beside Hisana's crying and trying to speak. Sometimes Byakuya would look at Rukia in the rear view mirror. Perhaps though that didn't happen. Because when violet eyes would try to meet silver ones, his gaze was back on the road.

He looked unbothered. But that could of meant anything. His natural face seemed disappointed in her anyway.

But that didn't matter, all the 19 year old was focused on was trying to mend her daughter's broken heart. _I know. But you'll see him again. Don't worry._ The newly mother thought, giving a kiss upon the the ginger's tiny head.

When they arrived home — ' _home',_ the very thought of _this_ being that made Rukia shiver. She was getting used to Ichigo Kurosaki's house..

When they arrived at Byakuya's estate, his wife Mary was waiting for them. She was lovely, a kind woman from America. Short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Rukia always liked her but she wondered how her brother in-law did.

Mrs. Kuchiki was a very cheery, social butterfly who went out of her way to make everyone feel welcomed. The opposite of _him._

_Perhaps that's why it worked.._

**_xxxx_ **

It didn't take long to get settled back in. Everything was where Rukia left it. Mary had shown her to the new room for the baby, very excited when she got to hold her. Truthfully the 19 year old was comfortable now, seeing that there wasn't anything to worry about. There were two nannies and a servant. Little Hisana would never be without attention.

The women left the baby's nursery, walking alongside each other as they caught up. The pair eventually ended up in Rukia's old room. Byakuya's wife just had to know what happened.

The story should of been simple however, making the teen a little confused and ask questions. See, before Rukia moved in with Ichigo, Byakuya knew she was leaving. He didn't care much, encouraging her even. But 'an apartment' was the main change of plot. So how did the man know where to pick her up?

Mary soon explained, telling the raven haired girl all about Orihime Inoue. Apparently the woman was in contact with Rukia's brother in law for a _week_. She had told him she found him through the internet, and his late wife's sister was couch surfing with a child.

Everything made sense then.

" _Couch surfing_?! _He_ asked me to move I—" The teen had to hold her composure..

"Byakuya asked you to move in with Mr. Kurosaki?"

"No – Mr. Kurosaki and.. his wife did, I meant."

"Oh. _Hmm_. Why did she lie?"

It made Rukia want to laugh. "It is quite clear. She got jealous. Thought something was happening or that my child was holding too much of her precious husbands attention. What a foolish woman. He didn't want to give her any regardless."

Mary was confused but it was probably best to let it go. "Well, nonetheless.. you are where you belong now. I'm happy you're back, Rukia. I missed you. You never came to visit."

"I know, I apologize."

"I think this will help more than you know.."

"How so?"

"Well, Byakuya and I haven't been on the best of terms. We've been struggling. You being here might help smooth things out."

Rukia shrugged. "I hope so, for you Mary and him."

**xxxx**

It wasn't long before they farewelled to say goodnight. The teen couldn't even sleep though, no sheep seen to be counted neither. Something else took refuge in her mind keeping the 19 year old mom awake.

_Ichigo._

It's not she hadn't seen this coming. But everything was originally thought to play out on her own accord. Not Orihime's. Rukia couldn't lie to herself, it was getting under her skin. The woman literally kicked her out so she could be alone with Ichigo.

She massaged her sore eyes, trying to soothe the ache from keeping them open for so long. It was nearly 4 AM.

Then there was a knock at her window. Then another, and another.

The teen laughed, seeing her grown adult boyfriend throw pebbles at the window like a heartbroken teenager from a chick flick.

**xxxx**

She snuck him in, soon brining a smile to his face as she walked into her room with a new addition.

It had only been a few hours but holding his daughter once again would always make him happy.

Rukia sat across from him on the window seat, taking her own at the foot of her bed.

"So, you missed us that quickly, huh?"

Ichigo chewed on the inside of his cheek, pushing a shoulder up as he nodded. "Truthfully? Yea. I'm a sucker."

It made her grin.

She sat beside her boyfriend for a moment, ducking close to run a thumb over their child's cheek. A perfect combination of the two. Orange hair and purple eyes, a small nose and frown for whenever she didn't get what she wanted. But wow was she smiling then, looking up at her parents.

"This is so complicated.." Rukia sighed, sitting back. "I wish.. _I wish it wasn't_."

"If you had thought that in the beginning, I wouldn't have a daughter to be holding right now. So thank you, Rukia. For seeing .. _obstacles_ and not backing down."

It made Rukia laugh. How fucked up. Speaking of _that_ obstacle. "Why did she inform my brother I was 'couch surfing' by the way?"

Ichigo sighed this time. "I don't know. I'll find out."

"Don't tell me when you do. I don't care much. What a pathetic, boring house wife with nothing to do."

Ichigo didn't respond then, deep down understanding why it had to be done.. anyone would of went down the same path in his wife's footsteps. 'An attractive young woman starts to live with you and your husband. She seems close to him..'

If Grimmjow knew, Orihime couldn't of been close behind.

After the talk with his estranged employee the other day, it did put things in perspective. Ichigo needed to appreciate what he did have and keep going. Know that Rukia is out of the picture, (in his wife's eyes), the upcoming divorce can't be tied to the teen. So it was even more alright.

It was going to suck not being able to see her and his daughter when he came home from work everyday.. but they weren't going anywhere.

He kissed both of his girls on the cheek before leaving.

Little Hisana and Rukia already missed him when he did.

"Turns out I am the sucker, Ichigo."

**xxxx**

The first week was not so smooth for Rukia. It wasn't only to due with the fact her heart stung at the thought of Ichigo. It was mostly due to Byakuya and Mary.

It made perfect sense Orihime contacted him now of all times. Without even knowing, Mrs. Kurosaki dished out the best revenge. It was November and Rukia's ex brother-in-law was always more cold than usual. It got worse as the years progressed. Instead of her, Mary was on the opposite side of it now. But it still dug knives into the 19 year old's skin. Every time his voice rose or more china broke, it was like nails on a chalkboard.

November.

The anniversary of Rukia's sister Hisana's death was around the corner. The love of Byakuya's life. The only reason the teen had somewhere to grow up. Without being related the teen severely doubts her late sister's once husband gave two shits about her. He probably wouldn't even pour an ounce of water on Rukia if she was on fire.

It wasn't the main one by any mile, but it was apart of the reason she enjoyed staying with Ichigo. For years Rukia felt the overbearing sensation of being hated by the man her sister fell in love with. He was always so upset with her, so frustrated and angry for no reason.

But now? He had one.

Rukia overheard him, complaining about this burden he was forced to carry. Apparently he was more upset than grateful when Ichigo's wife called. He only picked Rukia up so that woman wouldn't talk to the media about him abandoning this girl. This 'troublesome, reckless girl who got herself knocked up by a man who isn't even apart of the child's life.'

When Byakuya turned around to follow Mary's gaze, he realized Rukia was standing there the whole time. She left immediately, far too quick for him to stop her.

**xxxx**

"How is everything?" Ichigo asked while on his break, eating his lunch.

"Great. The nannies took Hisana out with Mary. Everything here is _fine_."

Ichigo didn't buy the last part. He could see through it and Rukia knew.

"Wait - it isn't," She confessed. "But.. I will make the best of it. I know it will pass. Things are just complicated right now. With me, with my brother in law.."

It didn't take Ichigo long to understand why. Rukia had told him everything once. How traumatic it was. They had saw Hisana's sickness long before she passed away but it still hurt them. It changed Byakuya. It changed her. The 33 year old knew exactly what the both of them were going through. He had a cycle of emotions when his own mother's anniversary came up too.

"Is that all? You want me to come today? I've been _.. dying to_."

"H _ave you_?" She was smiling now, he could hear it. "What have you _been dying_ to do, exactly Ichigo Kurosaki?"

He almost choked on his sandwich! " _Ru_ – I'.. _I'm_ at work right now."

"So? You can't confide in me anymore? What happened to all our talks about that?"

Ichigo looked around, pushing his shoulder to hold the phone in place as he wrapped up his lunch. "Ahah. Right. That's very true. But you know that didn't mean talking about .. things I'd like to do while I'm at work."

"Hmph." She was defeated. "Does that mean..I can still tell you what I'm doing while I'm all alone in my bedroom?"

He felt a little sweat then on his neck. A store full of people. A sexy 19 year old on the phone..

"Tell me."

"Say please."

He turned his back at the counter, whispering a little more urgently then.

"... _Please_."

The teen girl locked her door, slowly walking over to her bed. "I'm undressing right now.. I want to get more comfortable." Her voice is so soft now. It's velvety snow and the way she's dragging her words..

"What color are they?" Ichigo whispers again.

"Dark pink. But Ichigo ~"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a bra on. My tits are so small, sometimes I don't need one, does that turn you on? Because usually.. you can see my nipples through tight shirts.."

The man swallows. She is so hot. _Damnit_. "Fuck yes.. Now, -" The 33 year old looks around now, making sure he was in the clear. " _Touch them_ for me."

"Mh _hhm_ ~, it isn't your big hands. But my finger tips are so cold against my nipples, Ichigo.. it feels _so good._ "

His brows raise a bit as the young woman forced him to bite his lip. His own free hand's digits roll about from one another, making him wish he was there.

"Squeeze them."

The young girl listens, cupping her own breast as she laid in bed. Her legs criss crossing and clenching. Her mouth fell agape at the ministrations and mere idea of Ichigo amongst others trying to keep his cool. Rukia used her hand to cover both tits, making an opening between the starter two digits and last ones to catch her pointy, hard nipples. "Fuck~ !" She gasped, repeatedly pushing her digits closed. ".. My nipples are so swollen they hurt. If only you were here now. Nothing can replace your mouth."

His stomach twists and knots. Holt shit, he might just leave work earl —

"Excuse me, do you have any new releases?"

Ichigo is forced to turn around, making the customer wonder what had him so red. He only motions his head to the left, pointing toward the section of shelves that held the new movies. The patron was pleased, walking off.

His legs were weakening at that point. Shit. He got low, pretending to look for something in the counter. "You're making yourself feel good? You like playing with them all the time, huh? Your cute little tits.."

_Damnit, I'm hard._

" _Hnn_ ~ a _h_ .. there not big as your wife's. Is that okay Ichigo? Will you still _wan-t_ to _fuck_ them?"

Her voice was so weak. He was more than sure she only had one hand pinching and rolling a hardened pink peak now. The other was somewhere much more needy and wet.

"I'll make _love_ to them. Is that what you want to hear? Does that excite you? They're perfect."

" _Oh_ , Ichigo.."

Grimmjow's brow rose as his boss stormed out real quick. He didn't seem to leave though once he got in his car. The tinted windows didn't allow the employee to see much. All he did know was Mr. Kurosaki on the phone as he was leaving, with a smirk on his face. The young man just got back to work, not even questioning it..

Ichigo groaned into the phone, pushing down his erection as Rukia moaned for him.

The 19 year old blushed then. "I miss you Ichigo."

The older man smiled. "I miss you. I'll be there tonight. I promise Rukia... Now keep going. I _want you_ to touch yourself." He unbuckled his belt.

Rukia held the phone close to her ear then, letting her married boyfriend hear her crystal clear as she whimpered. He twitched in his hand then, the more she explained what kind of liquid her fingers were playing with.

He placed a jacket of his own on his lap, jerking off in public secretly as his girlfriend masutrbated for him.

"Pretend I'm there, how am I playing with you?"

There was a choked up sound, a dirty one as she spit slow on her finger tips, telling him all about it, a pitch higher than normal, so desperately near her end.

"Yo _u're_ m _hm_ , to-touching my pussy again. Teasing my clit.. "

"What about that tight little tasty hole?" Ichigo quizzed, his own pumps were quickening.

"Your big cock is teasing it, tracing the opening.." Big amethyst eyes roll backward. "Please, _break_ me~ make me _your_ _bitch_ like before ~"

"Fuck," He rasps so suddenly. Her dirty little plea sending shivers down his spine and filling his cock. "Rukia.. I'm so damn close." It was a low rough grunt that turned her on even further.

She breathes his name eagerly, like a mantra all to many times before. It sets his teeth on edge, his skin on fire and muscles to all tense.

"It's been so many days without you, I can't fit more than two fingers inside.."

His mouth was watering then. He's gotta swallow once more to get rid of the excess salvia. "Keep going. _Cum for me o_ n the phone."

"When I - I move my fingers around past my warm entrance, it feels so unbelievably tight. My fingers are being sucked in too."

Everything was foggy now in the older man's vision. What was in front of him meant nothing as her explanation drove him wild, perfectly taking him to her in that moment and being able to feel what she was saying.

All too well.

"So fucking – _tight_.." Her horny boyfriend growled, cumming down his still pumping hand and ruining his jacket, her plump pink pussy costing him his composure. Hearing his end set off made her gush further around her delicate digits, licking her body with sweet, pulsating euphoria prickling her skin.

A rose tinted eruption deep within her lower body begun, squeezing her with satisfaction as it did it's business.

Her knees sat up and hit one another as her back lifted ever so lightly. The sexy young woman clenched her legs as her hips moved up and down, humping her own hand to fuck it more fully. Her orgasm had came in one big swoop, forcing her back down to pant like a bitch.

That's all they could hear on the phone from one another. Sweet and slow breaths. Pants. Needy murmurs.

Suddenly, Rukia hung up, leaving Ichigo confused. He cleaned up as he called her back.

"Nothing. My door almost opened, I got nervous."

"Oh shit," Ichigo joked. "Hope no one walks in on us later.."

"I'll remember to lock it too, don't you worry.."

They both smiled.

**xxxx**

Orihime finished another lifetime movie before pulling out her phone, checking out the time. It was only 7:30 PM. Only 30 more minutes before Ichigo got home.

_Does it matter?_

Even if he made it on time for dinner.. shouldn't he be home earlier? For months on end he'd come home at 5 PM. Hours upon hours sooner than his working day. It became a custom. But now he was staying on track? .. After Rukia got her own place?

It made the desperate housewife sigh.

Things were suppose to become better after their house became their's again. But it's the opposite and the fire within her only grew. Jealousy was like the elephant in the room. You couldn't avoid it, Orihime had no choice to deal with it. It didn't matter with Rangiku said..

Then again -

_There was three kids living with us. I think he just didn't want that burden all on me. That's why he used to rush home! To help!_

Her usual cheery self was a distant memory these days with how distant her old life had become. But sometimes she'd find a way to make an appearance.

_I have to stop thinking so negatively. Rukia is a nice young girl.. but she isn't someone he'd choose over me. Even if she was - it's not all about physical appearance. Our love is what matters and I just know our connection is unbeatable. Things are just rough right now, like the movie I just watched. It will all even out!_

_I'm like the rain, I connect to Ichigo's heart when I'm near. He cares about me a lot._

_I am his kind, loving wife who gives him time to come back to himself. She is just some girl who got knocked up by a man who didn't want her. She is alone. That's the only reason he was so kind to her too, just like me. Even her brother in law hates her!_

_...Maybe I shouldn't of called him. I didn't think about that. She spoke about him a lot with me._

_No, it's her family. It's better she's with her own family than us. We don't know her that well. She was just a babysitter._

It was already 8:30 PM then.

_Wow, I've been sitting here for that long?_ The ginger quizzed, shaking her head. But suddenly, there was a sinking feeling when a text appeared.

"Gonna drive Grimmjow's car to his place. He got drunk on the job again. Put dinner away for me. No need to wait up. Be back later."

Her head hung low as her heart followed path.

"Okay. Sounds good hubby! You're a super hero like usual, my knight."

He didn't even respond.

Uryu Ishida arrived about 5 minutes later after she called. The Ishida residence wasn't too far after all. He greeted Kazui and Sora before heading to the dining room to eat. Sure, he knew the food was gonna be horrible but Kurosaki did a pretty good job at displaying it.

The empty seats made him feel bad though. She didn't deserve that.

"Uryu, where is Nemu?" The strawberry ginger asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

The man took a second, thanking her for the beverage she put on the table. "Nemu and I.. we are on a break right now."

"Oh my, I - I'm so sorry to hear that!" Orihime sat close, taking his hand in her's. He looked at it for a moment. She hadn't noticed. "When?"

"Just last week. Said I was too..distant." The doctor pushed up his glasses. Orihime blinked, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "She said I kept avoiding her and didn't want anything to do with her, when the truth was I was just at work busy. When I wasn't, I was distracting myself from.. me. I've been in a mood. She didn't want to just wait it out, she wanted to try and force me to come out of it. When I didn't, she left. Now I feel like a moron. I wish she didn't leave. But.. it is what is. Please, let us eat. I don't want to bore you with more details."

The 32 year old was silent. Everything he had said was exactly how she felt. It made sense then. She just needed to give Ichigo time like Nemu wouldn't for Uryu. This was surely more than just a sign. It was the truth.

**xxxx**

"You think he's tired of you? Inoue — _Kurosaki."_ He corrected _. "T_ hat is ridiculous. No one could be tired of you."

She smiled, not noticing him spitting some food in his napkin..

"Thank you. But - I guess it's like you said, he'll come back to himself. The Kuchiki girl and her child was probably a distraction. A good one. That's why he seemed so happy when they were around.."

"The Kuchiki girl? What does she have to do with this?"

Orihime took one more sip of wine. "I didn't tell you but, well - I know it isn't the case now. But at one point I was jealous of her. I thought..something was going on between them."

"You sound like Nemu," He complained. "She thought I took a liking to a male co-worker because I taught him how to sew."

Brown eyes widen. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because I seemed happy. I was distracted, just like I said. From my own problems and myself. Then when I would return home I'd be a little cold toward everyone. I don't blame her for feeling upset. But to think such a thing is .. just insane. Like what you thought of Kurosaki."

It put Orihime at ease. He always had a way of doing so, Mr. Ishida.

"You're right. I need to trust him.."

**xxxx**

Ichigo's lips pressed hard into Rukia's. He doesn't give her the lead, attacking her mouth and sucking in her tongue. She isn't even mad about it, knowing she'll gain more control in a moment, allowing her boyfriend to man-handle her for the time being.

Her bare back felt so good upon his palms, she was only wearing the bare essentials, exposing such delicious creamy skin.

The bed sinks in a bit as they fall into it. Ichigo lands on his back, hands comfortably gripping his girl's ass as she kissed him from on top.

It felt too good by true. Their love was literally radiating off them. Every second was blissful and relished in.

"I missed you," Rukia whispered between each kiss. Lifting from his lips to kiss his chin. "so," another under his jaw, "much~" She tore his collar down now, to expose his collarbone and warm it with her mouth. "-Ichigo Kurosaki.."

The father of her baby closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling so much. He smirked then, licked over the front row of his teeth. She knew that look..

"Let me see how much you missed me then, Rukia.."

His arms locked behind his head then. A little tilt.

She smiled, putting her hands between them, low now. Her hands went under his shirt for a moment as she sat between his legs, letting her fingers pads travel all over his lower stomach for a moment, playing with his happy trail.

"You don't think I can?"

"No.."

Perfect. It was a chance to prove herself!

She knew these work pants all too well, the zipper would jam if she tried too slow, so she wasn't too careful after unbuckling him. It made the carrot top bite down, he was much too excited for what was next.

One big hand guided her head closed to his erection once she took it out. It laid up against her features, held still by the older man so she could push her little tongue into his piss slit.

Ichigo groaned, breathing through his nose as her tongue teased his tip. She had held his foreskin in place, letting her cute pink tongue circle around his mushroom shaped cock head _beneath_ the skin.

It was so aesthetically pleasing, so fucking hot, it drove him insane!

He was breathing out Rukia's name with need by the time she was sucking on his balls, treating them with love and care. Two dainty hands pumping him. Licking off the precum that would slowly spill down her fists.

How in the world was he going to leave tonight without making another baby?

She took him in earnestly, keeping galaxy colored eyes on his. It wasn't even little by little, she's taking him all the way back! Her hands stood at the base of him, making a triangle shape around the start of his shaft but keeping it tight to hold the veiny length up. It didn't really need any help though.

Her tongue moving under his dick as she sucked, back and fourth.. "Ru— _kia.."_

The way her throat was contracting around Ichigo's dick was incredible. Her saliva squelches and whimpers turned him on so much it ached. He voluntary began to move his hips upward, fucking her mouth slightly as she did most of the work.

The mere thought of watching her beautiful face as soon as his cum warmed her throat was almost enough to take Ichigo to the edge. But he wasn't planning on ending things so soon.

It had been one week since he got to see her, after all.

He slipped out, taking a second to watch her swallow whatever he had left her with, spit and precum mixed together. A little treat.

He pulled Rukia into his arms and lap, relaxing on her pillows as he began to suck sensitive soft skin on her neck. The gorgeous petite girl held on tight, panting as Ichigo's love mark grew increasingly harsher. "Fuck," She cried out, shutting her eyes in enjoyment.

He left a few more even lower, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Red hues sure to appear in 10 minutes and turn purple later in the week. Another one beneath her collarbone, between breast, on a breast, her hips, her inner thighs..

He looked up, her desperate heat created a wet spot in that blue underwear..

"Ichigo!" The poor girl yelped out, covering her mouth to muffle the involuntary sounds her body was forcing. Orihime Kurosaki's husband was suddenly tending to her desperate ache, kissing and licking the folds through the cotton fabric. The sight alone making her tighten, the way his tongue dug in between her moist lips to curl upward making her pulsate. "The way your _tongue_ is _pressing into me~_!"

Her whole body was reacting, getting lost in the dirty little pleasure. Her entire body was heated, but his mouth was elysian, blessing Rukia with relief.

Ichigo couldn't help it, taking one of his hands to jerk off, to rub his hard dick against her mattress. Her sticky clear heat way too tasty on his tongue. The smell of her womanhood a nice, feminine scent driving him crazy the more he pushed his face deeper into it. Lapping up her plump wet pussy through soaked underwear.

It made him groan against her as two hands grabbed citrus colored hair of his. His girlfriend's pelvis moved softly. He could tell how much his girlfriend loved this next part, enjoying every bit of her sounds as he sucked on her clit.

Rukia's features knitted desperately and her breathing got out of control. Ichigo's free hand traveled and massaged her lower stomach, making her feel even better in the middle of her pussy being eaten out and played with.

"I'm about to - oh don't stop! I'm about to -! "

She covered her mouth even harder, slapping her mouth in the process from the suddenness of it. Her older boyfriend instantly pulled her underwear to the side, allowing his mouth to her bare folds, delving his tongue back where it belongs so she could cum on his tongue. No obstacle in the way..

"Mhm, tastes so – fucking great, give some more to _me_ ~" Ichigo moaned, feeling her warm gush upon his tastebuds, moving his pink muscle around and inside her contracting pussy. It was tightening around him!

Something between her lungs tightened urgently, forcing her body to lock down as the lower portion drowned in sweet agony. The pressure finally sizzling, electrifying and bringing the rest of her back alive.

"I feel so good ~" She hummed softly, pinching a swollen nipple, keeping the other hand occupied in his hair.

It took a moment, she jerked every so often, still so overly sensitive and raw as Ichigo placed a few kisses on her.

She watched as he sat up, one hand massaging her leg as the other's thumb wiped his lip. The left over clear fluid licked up, it made her hazy with more just, her libido still not satisfied, not until his was.

She held her little breast together, creating a nice tiny pocket for him to use, Ichigo smirked down at her, removing the rest of his clothing before positioning himself above her.

"Lick it when it comes near you, too." He whispered, driving her mad.. making her even hotter.

The girth between her chest felt good. She left her little tongue out under him as he was careful not to crush her, quite effortlessly making love to her breast. His right hand held onto her mattress's headboard, at the other flicked her pink little nipple between her own digits.

His legs began to lock up. His balls tightened. The feeling all too familiar, only one Rukia can fully unlock to such a extent. It felt so dirty, so overwhelming and perfect.

He was breathing a little more labored now, trying to stay calm as her soft skin and small swell of her breast pleasured him. His veiny arousal was too joyous, feeling so happy every time her wet tongue brushed up against it's tip.

He was there, finally. It was going to be big too.

"O-open your mouth, hurry ~"

Rukia's lids closed almost to the bottom as his fat load shot out, her features twitched the more it got closer to her eyes but luckily it didn't. Only iced the rest of her face and tongue. Falling down her chin, her brow, painting her lips with hot seed. He helped her out, using his finger to pick a lot of it up and watch as she suckled on his digits.

"Mh _m_ , _just like that_.." The older man whispered, moving his fingers in and out of her perfect sexy mouth.

**xxxx**

He was balls deep, making love to his wife's ex- babysitter. They were like dogs in heat, unable to fight the urge of breeding. Good thing Ichigo wore a condom.

"You feel so goddamn good, Rukia. Can you turn over for me?"

Her eyes were half lidded, it was so hot. "Do whatever you want, just don't stop.. _please_."

_Holy shit._ She turned him on so much.

Rukia felt his weight from behind and on top of her back, loving his warmth as he worked in and out. His right hand clutched her breast from behind, squeezing and massaging as their bodies slapped from one another.

"God yes.. I wanted this all week.."

"Shit, your pussy feels so damn good, you don't want me to leave.."

"No," She needfully replied, pushing her ass back into him, squeezing around his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," He rasps, kissing the back of her neck and back.

Suddenly, the door was trying to be opened. Ichigo pulled out quick, grabbing his shirt and pants and clutching them close as he fell on the side of the bed on purpose.

"Rukia?" A knock on the door. A stern voice.

"One moment, Byakuya." She responds, pushing her boyfriend in her closet as she tidied up quickly, slipping in some pajamas she had folded on a vanity.

Finally, the 19 year old opened the door. Hair..all over the place. She tried brushing it with her hands.

"Can I walk in?"

She nodded.

The air was tense, Ichigo could feel it and even see it through the shutters. His girlfriend's ex brother in law was still unreadable.

"I want to speak about what you heard me say.."

The young woman crossed her arms and looked down. The man hiding was suddenly curious. What exactly did he say?

"I was not in the right mindset. I was upset. You are not a burden."

_A burden?_ Ichigo wanted to come out and beat his ass. _Why the hell could he say such a thing?_

"I understand,"

The raven haired man didn't like her quick response, getting closer as he looked down at her. "You don't. In fact you are more upset with me than before. Which.. I understand. I apologize for not being there. We've lived together for years but haven't spent much time together. When you left to stay with the Kurosaki's, I hadn't known you were gone for a month. That's how little I checked. I haven't made you apart of my life to become a burden."

Hearing such a thing didn't make the girl happy. It did the opposite.

"The reason I'm revealing as such is because I want to change that."

"You didn't want to before." Rukia snapped, finally looking up at him. "You've always seemed to hate me. For no reason. I don't mean to be disrespectful, I am sorry. But I just want to be honest."

There was hurt in her voice. Byakuya knew she wasn't lying. It was time he stopped.

"I want to be honest as well. I have held resentment. But it did have a reason."

The older man took a moment, he studied her face and you could tell it killed him for some reason. It was the first time Ichigo had seen an emotion at all.

"You resemble _her_ too much. No – I am wrong. You don't hold resemblance, you _are_ the image of your sister. I found myself upset. Not with you. With God, for forcing his way to put her in front of my eyes every day. I was suppose to move on a long time ago. But felt like I was seeing Hisana's ghost each time you woke up. That is why I distanced myself. I.. am sorry."

Rukia couldn't move for a moment. She was silent. Her brother in law turned around, heading for the door before he was stopped.

"..I forgive you."

Byakuya ..seemed content. He didn't smile, he didn't exclaim how happy he was feeling. But he looked content.

"Thank you. I hope this is the start of a fixed relationship."

She nodded, farewelling her late sister's once husband soon after.

There was a huge breath Rukia kept in that got to leave as soon as the door closed. Ichigo left the closet door, holding her and trying to figure out what exactly happened earlier that solicited that apology.

"Don't worry. It is over now. All that I do care about.. is you."

She smiled up at him.

"You can't just abandon what you started, can you Ichigo? That's not the man you are in my heart..~"

He nearly fainted watching her plant her head down on the bed, ass up!

**xxxx**

Ichigo came home at 1 in the morning. The light were off but he could tell the tv was on. A few scenarios ran through his head on what to say.

Grimmjow had to be taken to the hospital, he got locked out of the apartment, they ran into old friends and went to the bar, etc.

But to his pleasant surprise, it was his kids!

"Dad!" Sora jumped off the couch, running up with Kazui who was his shadow. The adorable gingers started questioning him on where he was and began to tell him all about their day.

He smiled wide, sinking low to get on their level.

"Dad, were you with Rukia?"

Ichigo felt a little dry in the throat there. "What makes you say that?"

His sons looked..disappointed. "See, I told you she wasn't coming back." Sora defeatedly cried, pushing at his brother's shoulder. Kazui looked even sadder.

"I guess not.. we really hoped you were. So that meant - s- she was gonna come back."

Ichigo was speechless. His sons had tears in their eyes. _What the hell?_

"When are we gonna see our sister, too?" Sora brought up, gaining a hopeful look from the other young carrot top.

"Uh -" Ichigo couldn't help but even, well - chuckle a bit. His sons loved Rukia! And their sister! It warmed his heart. "You will. Soon. Don't worry, we'll visit them. Now listen, you two are going to sleep. No more staying up for Rukia."

They both "aww'ed" at the same time, pouting as they marched upstairs to sleep.

Ichigo tucked them in, taking a second before he took the light off. Maybe the kids didn't need to wait for him to divorce their mom, huh?

"Goodnight boys. I love you."

"Love you dad!" "Love you!"

**xxxx**

Rukia woke up to find a box in her room. A small long present with a bow. Not to mention, a bouquet of flowers in the shape of chappy!

She was excited, going quickly and not even reading the card at first. She was impressed with the tennis bracelet. _Kurosaki knows me well. I appreciate rose gold. Hmph, but I didn't want him spending so much on me._

Violet eyes gloss over the letter. She soon realized that wasn't the case.

"Dearest Rukia,"

_Ah, Byakuya purchased for me. Does he think I can be bought_?

"Rukia, did you recieve Ashido's present? Do you love it?" Mary quizzed, coming in.

Her eyes went wide. Really wide.

"Wha - what?!"

**xxxx**

Grimmjow winked at Ichigo as the small 19 year old was once more at the checkout counter. The 33 year ignored the blue haired man, focusing back on his lovely girlfriend.

"Okay - what happened now? Turned out the gift wasnt from me, then you realized it wasn't from Byakuya. Then what?"

Rukia deadpanned. Ichigo wasnt listening.

"I told you. Apparently Byakuya was contacted by his family, but I know it was the other way around.. Ashido is who sent the gift. A young man in my age range."

Ichigo looked uninterested in the convo, not getting the point. "Alright. So? What, is this guy trying to marry you?"

"Actually," The young girl crossed her arms. "He was my first boyfriend. And yes, he is."

Ichigo deadpanned then. "That isn't gonna happen. I reject that."

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki? Need me to handle it? Send that cocksucker a bouquet of fist when I beat the shit out of him?"

They blinked at the man who had a fist against his open palm.

"..Anyways,"

Rukia laughed. Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes. What was with this guy and fights.. "I'm not saying this will occur," The girl informed. "Im just explaining, this is my brother's doing, he doesn't want me without a husband now that I am with child. It's outrageous, isn't it?"

"You said the letter said something about a double date with Byakuya and Mary." Ichigo scratched his neck. "You're not going to that, right?"

"Well, of course I am."

"What? Why?"

"I have to make my brother in law believe I will give this a chance. Then I will ignore this."

He sighed.

"Kurosaki, don't be salty. We'll go and keep an eye on her. Make sure this Ashido guy doesn't try anything."

Rukia gave a dirty look. "Your presence isn't welcomed. I don't need to be watc-"

" _Actually no,_ he's right. I think we will."

Now it was her turn to sigh as she crossed arms. _Kurosaki and Jaegerjaquez have joined forces, now?_ "Fine. It's tonight. At a restaurant called Soul Society."

"See you there."


	9. “So Good.. Keep Going, Please~”

Soul Society was a fancy restaurant up west. Reservation only and the eatery sat the famous and rich. It was located in Yokohama, _three whole hours_ away from Japan. The idea of traveling with Rukia was no longer a possibility, being 7:30 PM. But no worries, _Mr. Kanō was kind_ enough to send a _private jet; Cutting the ride time by more than half._ Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes but he acted like an adult, simply shrugging off the gesture. It wasn't that big of a deal. Grimmjow was right there however to remind his boss it was.

_'He's got born rich money + surgeon salary. Damn. Best you could do is send a Uber.. No - a Lyft! hahahahaha!'_

The video rental store owner grit his teeth at the message. _'Shut the fuck up.'_

At first Ichigo turned down his girlfriend, unconvinced to ride along. This 'High Class' Ashido wasn't present, he was waiting in Yokohama. But taking a plane? That was just too much, right? Going 1000's of feet in the air to watch over his girlfriend sounded insane. He trusted her, there was no reason to -

The teen placed her delicate hand over his neck, tiptoeing to whisper in his ear. Dirty promises and filthy images..

"Ok- _I'll go with you_.''

''That's what I figured,'' Rukia snickered.

The 33 year old called over to his wife, letting her know he was going to be late and not to wait up.

**xxxx**

The Airport was packed. There was a slight fear someone would recognize Ichigo. A friend, family member, some distant cousin. But _she_ kept him calm, holding his hand as they reached their location. Outside in a private lot stood a huge midsize cabin _jet._ The _'_ Bombardier Challenger 350'. _Fuck - this guy wasn't messing around._

 _Too bad I'm going to fuck_ your _date in_ your _plane._

''Ah, Ms. Kuchiki! Mr. Kanō can't wait to - Who is the.. gentlemen?''

'' _My bodyguard_.''

''Of course, my apologies!'' The pilot brushed off. ''This way. Mr. Kanō has been waiting for you!''

**xxxx**

Down below as the plane took off, stood a stranded Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

''You fuckers! I WAS SUPPOSE TO COME!''

He blew off steam, heading back into the airport. At least Mr. Kurosaki sent him a _Lyft._

''Son of a bitch..'' ..

**xxxx**

''Body guard, huh?'' Ichigo quizzed, taking a sip of the wine a flight attendant gifted. He loved his new title. The nicely dressed Rukia Kuchiki didn't give a response, only a radiant smile. Sure, the title was only for today but he'd be sure to _guard that body._

Her soul was scarce. Her beauty was uncommon. Seven billion people in the world and she was all his. Her laugh, her scowl, the way she says his name when she's angry; or so close..

The older man paused for a moment. The connection linking them together whispering sweet nothings just atop the first layer of skin. Wispy notes of love and connection.. ; He took longer than a moment, feeling it - really feeling it; Studying the young woman's head turning features.

How did he end up so lucky?

"Mr. _Kurosaki_!" Rukia yelped, hiding a smile as the red head pulled to sit her _upon_ him. Ichigo should know better than to catch her off guard.. even if she liked it sometimes. She should know better than to call him that.

It's so ticklish, the nineteen year old connects shoulder to ear as her boyfriend licked the skin beneath. It's no use, nothing can lessen the blush and involuntarily laughs. Pleas to stop go unheard, warranting a harsh lip bite when the older man switched his routine; Needy wet love marks now. Hickeys that would last..

_Mhm.._

"Ichigo," Kuchiki complained, "Someone will - h _mm, mhm, wa_ lk – walk in." She tried to convince.

"And?" The unbothered ginger responded, un-stirring from his seat, un-removing the young woman in his lap. "What will they say? The flight attendants..," Rukia watched with peaked eyes, watches as her married boyfriend pulls up her skirt. She wiggles a bit, feeling Ichigo's growing erection. She can't deny it.. "– They think I was hired to protect you, right? This flight is gonna have a lot of turbulence.. so let me." She wants it too.

"f _uck_ ," Rukia whimpered, slapping her mouth quick to muffle her moan. Somewhere in that earlier conversation her other half unzipped.. His heated extension sat just below her, parked in-between. Slowly, as they flew in Ashido's private plane, Ichigo gripped her hips and slid her; Gently. Forward and back.

The girl's features unwinded. Her mouth fell agape as she moaned silently.

"Feel good, Rukia? Want me inside?"

She didn't give a response.

So she didn't get one neither..

"Yes..!" The poor girl gave in and confessed, not willing to express how much she really wanted to abandon this empty feeling..Or go any longer without it. Trying to keep quiet Rukia turned her head half way, using those round lavender doe eyes. " _Fill me,_ Mr. Kurosaki.."

The clouds were so pretty in the dark blue sky. Ashido's date got lost looking out the window. Yes, she was high in altitude but she had never felt this high up in the clouds..

Not until Ichigo Kurosaki was inside her.

" _Just like tha_ t ~ Mhm, I _cannot be without y_ ou," The teen cried, sinking over and over into her boyfriend's lap. The older man buried his face against the nape of her neck, holding Rukia tight as he made love to her from behind.

It was so dangerous - so fucking reckless and dumb. Anyone could walk in.  
Flight attendant's duties were to check up on you. Planes, especially during the night, experienced a lot of weary movements.

Yet - it made it _better_.

The thought of someone passing by made pretty, heated Kuchiki wetter; It made Kurosaki harder.

When turbulence did slightly hit, it only gained deep, choked up groans.. Working with the two members of the Mile High club; Helping Ichigo pound his tiny girlfriend even deeper.

There's sweet little begs of some kind as they moved together, mixed in with the older man's low sharp grunts. She gripped the seat's armrest hard.

Beside the skirt hiked around her waist, Ichigo ruined Rukia's blouse. Ivory buttons popped off as he pulled the fabric apart, revealing soft, creamy skin on her lower belly. His girlfriend's eyes flutter open, rolling backward as more kisses are delivered to her ear. Long, sensuous licks, dirty words..

He used a hand to guide her head more toward him, allowing their lips to meet. The other helped the petite woman's leg to stretch outward. But soon both of them were even higher than 41,000 feet.. ; Warm, creamy Kuchiki gasped contentedly, filling her boss' husband's ear. Over and over as his other hand lifted the opposite knee too now.

Deep, long strides inside her then.

"Look at that, huh." Her stomach tightened unbearably, her boyfriend's hot, low voice sent shivers up and down her skin. The way his words came from strained features, clenched teeth.. The heat from his own face beside her's.. "Look at my cock making a bulge in your stomach. You love it, don't you Rukia?"

Each time he came back in - she could see it, driving her crazy. "Y _es.._! Yes, _I love your cock_ inside my belly~" Her heart beat raced as her vision blurred. The trembling, stuttering teen moaned the man who changed her world's name as she felt his warm, gooey load fill her insides. Ichigo had no choice, covering his girlfriend's mouth as he lost himself. Rough, fast pumps to empty out what he had. Each stride in Rukia's clenching, perfect wet walls sucking it _all out.._

"Oh, _Mr.. Kurosaki_ ~"

Her thighs shook as her world came crashing down. One thick, fat wave after another. The spent, empty Ginger panted as her pulsating core squeezed him, gushing transparent divine around him.

" _Fuckkk, keep cumming_ on me—" Even if it was unbearably sensitive the older man couldn't help but move his desperate hips upward, seeing stars and the great beyond as he hammered into her; Rukia began to whimper filthy things as her heart eyes crossed. A thousand sparks lit up her sky like a Hanani festival, exploding deep within to make her heart sing. " _God_ , yes! Yes! I _chigo_!"

Their bodies went a little limp after that..

Ichigo kissed her cheek, loosened his grip around her.

Slow, drawn out breaths then. Hot cum dripping down his dick from Rukia's exhausted blushing pussy. He's slow to pull out, weakly sighing as he did, earning a sweet little hum from his raven haired beauty too..

The couple cleaned up a bit, beaming in silence at what they had just done..The calm after the storm still not present truly. Kuchiki grabbed his wine, drinking from his straw as someone came in.

"Hi!" A young woman entered, wearing a smile. Luckily they were modest! Good timing.. "Need anything?"

"Napkins." _Both_ of them asked at the same time..; Warranting their own smirks.

**xxxx**

Ichigo didn't have a reservation when they arrived; Obviously. But Rukia got him one. He just wished his table was near by. _Damnit_. It wasn't as if he didn't trust her. That definitely wasn't the case. But he didn't know this fancy rich guy. He didn't like him already..

And it had _nothing_ to do with the plane..

If anything, Ichigo liked Ashido a _little_ because of the plane!

The restaurant was something else. Resembled a Japanese temple; Just a modern twist on the inside. Lavishly decorated, low intimate lighting. The smell from flowers upon the table or if you chose the lower table set on tatami flooring, were so, so fresh; You’d return to smell them again and again. Tablecloths were linen and so were the napkins. The walls were eye catching, completely fitted to never run out of tasteful woodblock prints. Current popular music played, keeping you in a good mood.

No wonder Ashido invited her here.

Ichigo just had no idea where those two were seated. He just knew it was outside, lined around the koi fish pond..

_How romantic._

The ginger's jowls tightened.

**xxxx**

Ashido Kanō was as handsome as the day he left her. Tall. Broad. Something still weighed heavily on his mind and surprised Rukia. Such a large, fur coat yet he didn't wear as much armor beneath like before.

He wasn't as serious, neither..

It was nice.

Their connection was still so present. It felt as though years never went by that they had last spoke. It was true, the 24 year old was her first everything. Their relationship was strong, much more than Abarai. But sadly Kano's father passed and he had to move back home to take care of the family. Although both were willing to do a long distance neither could keep up with it. Or wanted to..

So, they split. Much of their dealings were kept secret however, considering the age gap. Rukia always figured it was meant work out that way back then.

_Now look at me.._

When they laid eyes upon one another again it was almost bewitching. Blue eyes almost couldn't believe she had appeared in front of him. Nor violet the opposite way around. Deep down it was as if one didn't believe the other would show up. The tall gentlemen couldn't help it, going for an embrace and relishing the small body that held him back.

He stiffened soon after, regretting acting such a eagerly way without asking. "Rukia," He nodded, taking a seat out for her. "It has been.. a long time."

"That it has, Ashido. Thank you."

"How was your trip?"

Long and thick wouldn't be an acceptable answer, would it?

''Just fine. I appreciate the private transportation. That was kind of yo-''

The red head waved her off. ''No need. Please. How could I invite you all this way and not send a plane?''

There was a tilt to Rukia's head. ''I'm not _that_ special, am I Kanō?''

He smiled just a bit. ''To me you are.''

Rukia didn't deny the sting to her cheeks. _How corny._

''..Is that so?''

When they had met the circumstances were grim. Rukia was a sophomore in Highschool. Word spread around about who she lived with and suddenly people began to treat her differently.; Acting overly nice due to that last name or _overly mean_. The teen struggled making any friends in the first place. With Hisana somewhere higher, her younger sister was left at the moment, completely alone.

Ashido was a junior in college who happened to share a psychiatrist with the shy raven haired girl. He struggled with survivors guilt, walking away from a nasty hiking accident. His friends came along but he was the only one who got to go home. The poor young man fought with demons for too long, not even wanting to see sunlight anymore. Until _she_ came along.

The medial doctor introduced them one day when the other was sitting in the waiting room. Ashido was reluctant to talk and Rukia wasn't any more eager..

Before too long the two began to spend time with one another. The teen eased the guilt and grief the older boy felt while the red head helped the young girl cope with her loss. They were friends but that soon ended; Because they started to date. At first Rukia didn't think too much of it but as time went by she came to realize that maybe.. this was wrong. She was barely 16.. He was 21.

But he loved her - that's what he swore.

So _he_ was her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. First love. Her first time..

Suddenly, as they played catch up - the young woman couldn't help but cringe. A memory popped up. Or more so, a feeling. It was difficult - extremely difficult to remember the whole thing. It came in splotches. Perhaps she drowned it out.. But either way, feeling so alone back then led her to be naive; Ashido never hurt her, he was someone very important. But the raven haired beauty could just remember being so devoted.. that she felt like she betrayed herself sometimes. _Why? How?_ She wasn't sure. But that feeling was heavy and did not ease up during their dinner one bit. His kind demenor

_Hmm. Was I truly that in love with him? Why can't I place the pieces together?_

As the ex boyfriend and girlfriend reminisced Rukia didn't pretend to not feel it. His hand was on top of her's. The way his eyes called out and body language all sang - even the way the older man asked her name..

Rukia wasn't sly about it. Not discreet, not even nice. She pulled her hand backward. Just because he made her giggle once or twice didn't erase Ichigo. The man she truly held feelings for.

Blue eyes unblinked. Before the red head could question the absence of her hand a waiter interrupted. He let it go.. for now.

Soon the tide of the love bird's conversation went somewhere else. _Byakuya_. Suddenly more memories revealed. Yes, the 21 year old and 16 year old had a secret relationship kept from others. Except him. When Rukia was made aware her sister's husband knew the young girl began to _pack_. Byakuya Kuchiki was a powerful man who found out somebody was dating his 16 year old sister in law!

But yet - he encouraged it.

"Kanō is a wealthy man. That will be a great home for you. I suggest you don't walk away from such an opportunity.."

"I - _okay_. Yes. Of course."

She was taken back at the time. But it made sense. Anything to get her out of _his_ home. It hurt. But truthfully, knowing he was okay with such a thing only strengthen her relationship. She didn't have to sneak out anymore. Her boyfriend could stay overnight!

_''Are you okay with me being only 16?''_

_That serious demeanor never faltered, making the teen trust him a little more._

_''That's fine. Age of consent here is 13, right?''_

_''Uh - yes. In Japan the age of consent is 13, although some municipalities such as Tokyo prohibit sexual activity under 18 years old in most cases.. But you're not from Japan.''_

_''I'm here now, right?'' The way he said it was so.. belittling. ''Why are you scared? Have I done something to make you so nervous? Why do you always have to act like that?"_

_\- "_ Rukia?"

The young surgeon across her woke the young woman from her daze.

"Sorry. I apologize.."

He almost laughed. "..Am I boring you?"

" _No_. Of course not. Why ask such a question?" The beauty quizzed, shaking her head. "I was thinking back to something...uhm - _Us._ Years ago."

"Were you..?" There was a transition on his features then. A demon smirk. His tone turned dangerous. "Want to get out of here? _Recreate_ some of those memories?"

Rukia stiffened in her seat, stuttering twice - repositioning her hands. The young woman looked anywhere but him, losing focus on a glass cup.

_''Are you okay with me being only 16?''_

_That serious demeanor never faltered, making the teen trust him a little more._

_''That's fine. Age of consent here is 13, right?''_

_''Uh - yes. In Japan the age of consent is 13, although some municipalities such as Tokyo prohibit sexual activity under 18 years old in most cases.. But you're not from Japan.''_

_''I'm here now, right?'' The way he said it was so.. belittling. ''Why are you scared? Have I done something to make you so nervous?''_

_''No..'' Kuchiki admitted, feeling foolish for even bringing this all up._

_''We can stop if you'd like. I can go home, It's completely fi -''_

_''No! You're right. Please, stay.. I - I want this.''_

_The small smile returned to his face. The tension lifted. The teen felt at ease. He was all she had and the thought of him threatening to_ leave again _was much too overwhelming.._

''Rukia?" Again, he snapped her from her dream.

''No, we have barely spent an _hour t_ ogether.'' Her orbs went big, placing emphasis on her argument. Now Ashido stiffened in his seat, rolling up his sleeves to occupy himself.

''I didn't mean for us to - The truth is, I have a gift for you back in my hotel room. A memento from our past. I'm not gonna try to get you in bed.''

Violet eyes narrowed. She was skeptical. Their meal wasn't even done yet he wanted her back at his place? _No. Ichigo is waiting for me.._

''Rukia, I came all this way to spend some time with you. That's it.''

Wait a second. ''Hmm?''

He sighed. 'You were the only girl - _woman_ in my life who understood me. Those eight months were the best I ever had. I don't have anyone in my life now. With how busy work is.. I haven't even had a girlfriend in years. But - I honestly would just like a friendship with you. Please, just stop by for a minute; I only want to give you a gift.''

Guilt tripping.

Why didn't this feel new?

Yet, it seemed to work.

''Alright. Just for a moment, it's quite late..''

''That's all I need.'' The red head smiled.

**xxxx**

Ichigo hadn't even gotten his food yet when Rukia texted him. The older man had to relax, feeling slight irritation when her message read about the change of plans. Again, he trusted her. But that didn't mean the feeling was the same for her ex. After a few pinches to his nose bridge, the ginger called an uber back to the airport. He waited in the jet. His girlfriend said she'd be back in 20 minutes after all..

As soon as _21_ minutes passed, the 33 year old got ready to leave. He opened his phone and took a look at Rukia's shared location to find her - but suddenly, there the young beauty was, sitting beside him on the jet.

''What happened?'' The relaxed ginger quizzed, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve the earlier vein..

''..'' She was silent and the sound of such a thing was unsettling. The pilot got the ok to take off and all seemed well. But the lack of a response was too loud. Ichigo's face hardened as he asked the same question. It was no use, no amount of lies or fake tone would convince him. Rukia knew it - it was too easy for her boyfriend to read her. Sometimes that connection was more aggravating that admirable.

''Nothing.''

''Bullshit, Rukia. Did that asshole try something?''

The way she sighed literally made his chest hurt. ''No. Or - _he tried_. But I'm not bothered by it Ichigo. Don't allow your anger to confuse you. I'm irritated, but not upset in that type of way. Kano didn't try to force anything but he tried to do what he was.. _skilled at_ in the past. Guilt trip me into having sex. The more time I spent with him so many memories flooded back in. He spoke of.. being single and wanting to feel something. It was pathetic. When I told him no - he - .. he said I was lucky to even have someone _like him_ look at _me._ I was some girl who got knocked up by a man who didn't want me. I was miserable and not happy.''

As Ichigo's palms balled into fists ready to make the pilot turn back around, Rukia's laugh surprised him.

''If only he knew.. '' A tilt to her head brought the older man back down. _''I've never been happier.''_ Soft delicate hands rubbed the underside of his jaw, warming his heated skin and slowing down that quickening heartbeat.

Kurosaki's shoulders fell.

How – _how_ did he get so lucky?

**xxxx**

Kazui begged his father to take him to the movies. Sora and his brother had been counting down the days until 'The Lego Movie: 3' came out. Of course the father of _three_ didn't deny the two, gathering up the whole family for a nice Saturday outing. Orihime seemed very upset as she got her sons ready, wearing a pissed off expression. Even rolling her eyes once or twice.

What the fuck was her problem?

''Dad.. I tried asking mom but she said to stop asking her that..''

''Ask her what, Kazui?'' The ginger quizzed the other, looking for the car keys.

''If Rukia is gonna come.''

_Oh._

''Uh - no. She's home. You'll see her soon, I'm sure.''

The little boy's smile fell. ''Okay..''

So that was why..

As the Kurosaki family all got in their car, Orihime turned to her husband. ''We should wait for Nemu and Uryu.''

''Katagiri is coming?! Yes!'' Shouted both boys, excited for their friend. Ishida's daughter.

Ichigo didn't even realize his wife invited them. ''Sure.''

If anything, he remembered hearing that they weren't doing too well. It was nice to find out things were working out between the two again.

**xxxx**

Tickets purchased, popcorn and snacks in hand and seats secured. Nothing made Ichigo feel so at peace than witnessing the smiles on his children's faces. As the movie previews played Orihime finally came back with Nemu from the bathroom. Uryu, his daughter and the Kurosaki's all shuffled to make room for the women to return to their chairs. Except now, there was a space between Kazui and Sora..

Their mother only let her purse lay there while she sat all the way down, beside Ishida. And next to Nemu.

Her husband's nostrils flared. Brows furrowed. His son was young but it wasn't as if something like that went over Kazui's head..

''Dad.. why doesn't mommy want to sit with me?''

It was the only reason Ichigo felt pissed off. What the hell was up with her?

''No, she just wants to talk with Nemu. It's better this way, she won't talk your ear off during the movie, right?'' The father whispered, offering a reassuring smile as he messed up his son's hair. The boy laughed, nodding in agreement.

''You're right.''

**xxxx**

Ichigo washed his hands in the bathroom, waving over the paper towel dispensor's sensor. Only about 25 minutes left in the movie. The kids were having a blast, giggling every five minutes. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it. But something else seemed to reflect on his mind aswell. Orihime. Uryu. Those two or - three, Nemu was also communicating, talked the whole time. Was his wife playing therapist?

It didn't upset him. He just wished his kid's mother paid more attention to them today. Sora looked so lonely until Ichigo changed his seat between them.

He let it go, drying his hands before walking out. It was better to be honest, he got to enjoy the movie more with both of his sons laughing on each side of him and their little comments.

As Ichigo walked out and passed the concession stand to return to the movie, he spotted Uryu. He joined him in line, wanting to get another candy as well.

''Kurosaki.''

''Four eyes..'' The ginger teased, making the raven haired man sigh. The air between was reminiscent of high school. Ishida smirked even if he didn't want to. The pair of friends waited in line, catching up about the last week, the strengthening relationship between Nemu and him, etc.

But after a refill was completed and a candy bar was purchased, the walk to the theatre was a slow one.

''I know this is random. But something has been on my mind Ichigo..''

''Go for it,'' The ginger assured, taking a bite out of his hersheys.

''The night that Kuchiki girl - your babysitter, had her daughter.. _Why were you there?''_

There seemed to be a silent chill that slid over Ichigo's arms. The hair there stood up a bit but his posture remain calm. He needed to offer a buyable explanation. Why was Ishida always on his ass? ''Orihime didn't tell you?''

''Tell me what?''

''The only reason Rukia was hired was because my wife felt bad. Her late sister's husband kicked her out. She didn't have anyone. She originally called Orihime to come since she had to go through with an operation but she was too tired. So she sent me. That way, Rukia wouldn't feel alone.''

''Ah. I see. That was quite kind of Inoue.''

Ichigo shot his friend a question look.

'' _Kurosaki._ '' Uryu corrected..

**xxxx**

After the movies the couples ate out and went their separate ways. It was still pretty early, around 3:30 PM. His kids couldn't wait to play Fortnite and Orihime was hoping for some alone time. _With Ichigo._

''Wait. We just walked in the house. Where are you going now?'' The pumpkin haired woman questioned.

''I have to check on something at work.''

''..Oh. Okay."

**xxxx**

Their kiss was destructive in the water. Tongues fought for dominance as hands scratched down the other's back or gripped it harshly. Large hedge walls hid the estate's pool and their secrets. They can feel each other smile in the kiss, prompting Rukia to flutter her eyes open to see if his were too. Both of their names whispered over and over, the taste of Ichigo's mouth on her's over and over.

What happened to a _quick stop?_

When he first drove over, Hisana was the prettiest thing he saw and she had him wrapped around her tiny finger. _I can't leave yet._ Her father stood for an hour, snuggling with his baby and cooing at her every other two minutes. When the little girl fell asleep the man responsible for her was suppose to leave.

''You said most of the help was sent home this week.. Byakuya and his wife are gone for a few days..''

''Correct..'' Rukia reminded, interested in seeing where he was going with it..

"Let's go in the pool.."

The beauty grinned.

**xxxx**

The water was warm and so relaxing. Rukia felt foolish for never really utilizing such a serene area of the estate. She could get used to it.. ;Abandoning her room to escape here when Byakuya was arguing with his wife.

But only if Ichigo was there too, swimming beside and kissing her under the water.

"Lot of knots.." The ginger empathized, massaging his young girlfriend's shoulders. The raven haired teen agreed, moving her head back as he worked out her stress.

"I suppose you should fix it, can you, Ichigo?"

Yes, like stated before too many times - He loved a challenge.

Plus, hearing Rukia moan from something he did always felt good.

"Hows this?" The older man investigated, using his thumb pads, palms and knuckles to work deep into her tissue. The teen bit her lip, burying her head into the arms she folded beside the pool edge.

"So good, keep going.. please.."

The petite girl squirmed as Ichigo moved his hands lower, hyper focusing on her tight waist. Little curses left her wet lips as he pressed his digits in.

"Mhm.. oh G _od, mmhpf_ —" Rukia turned her head, allowing her older boyfriend to capture her mouth with his own. She felt higher than cloud nine, melting in his arms as he mended her tired lithe body.

But that stress wasn't truly tended to. _Not yet._

The 19 year old was red as he walked her over to _it_. She felt hotter than June and August, smiling and licking her swollen lips. "Fu _ck_ ," Rukia whispered broken off, lids getting heavy from the intoxicating libido.

"Yeah, you like that? You want your underwear gone, don't you? So you can really feel it play with you? _Fuck you?_ "

The teen was held up against _the water jet;_ The older citrus haired man was massaging her tight belly with one hand; _spreading_ her pussy through bikini panties with the other. Thick gushes of water stimulated the teen's fat little clit.

" _Nnngh_.. _ffuck_. Mr. _Kurosakiii_ , Kuro—" Her head fell backward. The poor girl struggled, trying to remove her underwear in the water but her helpful boyfriend put a stop to it.

"Don't worry baby I'll do it, I'll do it." He was so damn hard, watching, feeling her squirm like _this_. Such a turn on.. The only thing stopping the 19 year old was removed and Rukia was all too grateful; Turning her head once more to let her married lover suck on her tongue. Muffed sexy moans and needy thick whimpers left her mouth. Tiny Kuchiki was held up from behind as her legs pressed up against the pool's walls. Her thighs were spread. So _she was_ , perfectly for the thick burst of the water's jet stream.

"Mhm, yes! _yesss_ ~ " The young mother yelped, shaking from her intense masturbation. The hard cock pressing up against her back only making it better. Ichigo had a kind heart, bringing his large hand over from behind to settle over her pulsating core. Soon earning a pleased, needy cry as he began to rub her clit.

Rukia began to pant, smirking as she looked down, tasting her lips at such a heated sight and addictive feeling.

"So fucking hot, I want to put another baby in you.." Ichigo spoke against her ear, licking the shell of her hot hot skin slow. The teen's eyes closed as her body tightened deliciously. Pressure that accumulated low so strongly somehow grew deeper. The moment Ichigo entered her from behind she couldn't take it any longer.

Cumming on his thick cock as she pulsated and twitched in random intervals.

The older ginger pulled out, only doing so to turn his girlfriend around before re entering. Easier access to her lips as she moaned and gripped the rest of her overwhelming climax against him.

Ichigo puffed hot air, getting lost once more inside his addictive secret lover.

Until -

Kurosaki backed off, eyes a bit larger as he tried to regain his composure. Rukia was confused, asking what was wrong as she was still trying to come down from her high. All was well until he explained, making her eyes go wide too..

 _No, it was fine._ The teen remained neutral, reassuring her boyfriend all was okay and what she'd say to the servant..

Apparently when Ichigo looked over at the estate, someone was watching them in the window.

The Kuchiki was more than sure the maids wouldn't squeal what they saw, but it was still better to talk to them in case they feel the need to speak with Byakuya..

Ichigo felt bad, making Rukia come out here in the first place only to be exposed like that. But actually, the more he thought about it - he was pissed! What kind of servant peep on their employers!

The ginger was surprised, feeling at fault but suddenly having Rukia grab his hand and guide him into her room. ' _We're not finished just yet.'_

He was more than pleased with the change of plan.

The teen left her bed after pushing him down to sit in it. When she returned the older man couldn't help but lick the front row of his teeth; moving his pesky fringe a few times to appreciate what was in front of him.

The tiny beauty came back in a silky, sexy thin slip.

Rukia crawled up on the bed beside him.. but left Ichigo confused when she went past him; Only offering his gaze her back. Until she sat on her knees and bent _all the way_ _down._

''Oh, fuck yeah..''

The 33 year old groaned, so, so hard now. Immediately getting on his own knees to come behind her little fat bare ass. Gripping the teen's soft cheeks to spread and take a look at the cotton tail _plug_.

The girl hiccuped, arching her back and wincing as he smacked her bottom. ''You want me to fuck your ass? Been preparing for my cock?''

The young beauty smiled against her sheets, moving her ass against him. ''Yes~''

Ichigo slapped her skin again, earning a light pink sting, turned on by her whimpers. He apologized before doing it again, massaging the sore area. It didn't take long before he started to mess with her plug, pulling it a bit before letting it go back in. Pulsating in his hand as he messed with it further.

Rukia hummed feeling him between her cheeks, moving with her married boyfriend to jerk him off, huffing his name like he did her's. The sweaty 33 year old was spent, pulling out her toy to cum inside her asshole that was still too small. Cursing as he used a thumb to spread her hole so he could shoot his thick white load in it.

The teen bit her lips, feeling so naughty and hot as he pulled her ass apart and let it relax, over and over, only to let his sinful cum fall deeper inside.

He fell flat beside her, grabbing the petite young mother to lay on top so they could kiss. Hungry and hard, long and slow ~

He took a shower before leaving, making plans to see her tomorrow.

**xxxx**

Rukia was about to fall asleep when lights fluttered into her room. A Mercedes entered the drive way. _Huh? Why are Byakuya and Mary home this quickly?_

The teen acted normal, grabbing a snack down stairs when they came in. Her late sister's lover looked upset. It made the young mother nervous but maybe Mrs. Kuchiki would hold the answers.

When the two girls were alone Rukia investigated. But Mary didn't really give any.

So, assuming they argued and decided to just cut their trip short, the petite 19 year old went back up into her room. It was 1:30 AM anyway.

Suddenly,

her door opened.

 _I knew it,_ Rukia thought, assuming Mary was ready to tell all that happened. But it was Byakuya. She was surprised..

''I have to speak with you. I cannot wait for tomorrow.'' The tall, long haired man insisted, closing the door behind. It was.. strange seeing him at such an hour. Rukia didn't think she ever did. Nor in pajamas. The young girl kept her eyes down.

''Of course. What's the matter at hand?''

He sighed, walking past her bed and stopping at the foot of it, looking toward the windows. Hands behind his back. ''Stand.''

She listened.

''Kano called me... Why? Why did you disappoint me again? Make me look like a fool?''

Rukia was frozen. Not a single thought penetrated her mind. The teen was.. in shock. It took a moment but eventually the blanks stopped drawing.

''I -.. I don't understand. How - why are you saying such a th-''

''I tried. I only ever tried.. You always find a way to defy me, to differ from a path you're meant to be on. You sabotage yourself. You abandoned and ruined an opportunity that will not grace itself upon you again.. To be a single mother and turn down a life full of prosperity and stability...''

Her mouth was hung open, her brows high. Her fist were balled. The more he went on, she couldn't fathom it would get worse but it _kept doing so_ ; And the whole time his tone was calm - as if what he was saying wasn't ludicrous. Her heart stung. Her nose tingled. Her eyes got watery.

''He .. he tried to guilt trip me.. into being intimate with him. He tried to manipulate me into letting him have sex with me like he used to when I was 16.. I was suppose to just - just follow along? Go into a relationship where I'm controlle -"

''For Kurosaki Ichigo.. you will turn your back on such a life? You will opt for.. _settle_ for one difficult?"

Time had stopped. He spoke the devil's secret and it made Rukia regret her existence. Embarrasment was an understatement. The teen wasn't even going to make up a lie, fabricate the truth; He knew.

"You will be a woman who wrecks another's home.. who will hide in the shadows, a harlet who entertains married men _in my pool?"_

Her knees knocked. Her spine threatened to turn into jelly.

Air puffed from the nervous teen's nose as her anxiety rose. Guess the cat was long out of the bag. The servants _did_ speak with him. Yes the teen knew her wrongs, she wasn't an angel or some pure innocent young woman.. But to be called.. - to be called out and be named such things by Byakuya..

"Do not cry on the behalf of Hisana's father. I will not reveal what I know. But I suggest Mr. Kurosaki, the 33 year old man who impregnated a 18 year old girl, take responsibility. If his househould isn't made aware of the affair and you don't live under a roof _he_ provided, with _his_ child, the consequences will be grave."

He knew who Hisana's father was.. But he wasn't going to tell anyone? _Wait, that last part_ \- "What do you mean?" Fright stole the moisture in her mouth.

"I will call Orihime Kurosaki and speak with her. I will help her get a lawyer. I will make sure he doesn't get to see his other kin he doesn't care for."

"That isn't true! Stop saying such things!" Rukia argued, heartbroken by his words. Or more so, threats. The whole world seemed to be stacked against her.

"You defend him? You put what little dignity you have left to protect some image that will never be altered in my eyes..? He is married Rukia. He has children."

"He's unhappy in that marriage, just like _you_ ," The teen spit back, trying to calm her breathing and praying her face wasn't as flushed as she felt. Angry heat taking residence on her skin and ears. "He was going to divorce her soon, after their birthday. His children are the only reason he's still apart of such an arrangement. Do not spew lies of his lack of love for them. They are the only ones he cares about. He loves them as much as he loves his daughter."

The male Kuchiki knew that truth yet _hearing it_ struck a chord somewhere within. It wasn't a light note, in fact it sounded awful. His marriage, Ichigo being the father..

"I think it's best you —"

"I am leaving. Please, let me be. I won't cause you any more _possible_ trouble," The young woman insisted, grabbing a bag to fold some clothes into. "Hisana and I will be staying with my God father."

"That is not what I mean—"

"You will get what you want. It's better this way. I will not apologize for the birth of my daughter, so I will not live under _your_ roof."

There was no stopping her. Befor Mary Kuchiki knew it a taxi was outside waiting. It was so late it made zero sense why this was happening.. yet her husband stood quiet. No goodbyes, no explanations - Rukia left alongside Hisana with two luggages and baby equipment.

**xxxx**

"What?! Where are you - wh - what did he say?"

Orihime's tired eyes didn't want to open but she managed, trying to adjust and see what she could in the pitch dark. Her lamp on the bedside table helped. There stood her husband, fumbling out of his pj's to put on jeans. Her brown orbs narrowed at the clock, it was nearly 4 AM. She leaned up.

"Ichigo? Who is on the phone? W- where are you going?"

Her husband ignored her, seeing red as he listened to whomever was on the other side. Hardened features and a deep scowl, voice getting more hoarse.

"No - don't tell me to remain calm. He fucking _threatened_ you. He threatened _me_. This isn't only 'Your problem'.. Don't say it like that."

"Ichigo?" Mrs. Kurosaki tried again, sitting up.

"Orihime, _I have to go._ "

"But I -"

Her husband left, determined to fix whatever problem he spoke of.

**xxxx**

Ichigo turned his phone on silent, ignoring Rukia's texts. He understood her, she didn't wish for him to ' be consumed by anger and do something foolish', but Byakuya already did. Why couldn't he?

When he left his car and knocked on the Kuchiki estate, not a ounce of regret washed any where near. The moment a small servant opened the door however, the urge to knock the young man out was strong. It could of been _him_ who spoke about what happened in the pool.

"Mr. Byakuya is sleeping sir. It's 5:00 AM.."

The ginger grit his teeth, compelled to just walk past, grab the bastard out of his bed. ' _Please Ichigo, refrain from causing any trouble_.' Rukia's plea echoed in his mind. How could he just walk away? The man threatened to get his children taken away.. He kicked Rukia out of his home..

Swallowing down everything that was screaming at him to push past the small maid, Ichigo turned around.

He called Rukia, sitting in a parking lot for nearly two hours, figuring out what was next. Wanting nothing more than to hold her. Nothing and no one would come in-between them again.. The teen reassured her boyfriend, making him try to forget Byakuya's lies. _'He wouldn't take it that far, he doesn't have the time.'_

Kurosaki believed Rukia, knowing a 'father's' threat when he heard one. But that threat made the love of his life travel 300 miles away. He wouldn't be able to see her.. for a long time. He wouldn't be able to see his daughter every day..

When Ichigo came home Orihime could tell something was wrong. The truth she couldn't find ate at her, seeing her husband look so depressed for several weeks.

He'd go to work, barely eat then sleep. _Wake and repeat._

..She had just the idea!

When her husband heard it - she could of swore the color in his face finally resurfaced. His eyes lit up, his scowl _faded_.

"You said..?"

"The Nozawa Onsen Snow Resort! It's snowing so prettily up there. It's a few hours away but I think it's exactly what we need. The kids will love it. I can invite our friends as well. We can stay for a week!"

Faith; Destiny. Whatever you want to call it - it seemed to try and come between Ichigo and Rukia quite a few times. But the older man found himself defying it _again_. Or perhaps - it was those very things that always found their way to connect them.

Every time they were apart.

' _My God parent, Jushiro - he owns and operates a ski lodge. He's going to let me stay in his home for some time, he's more than happy to have me. Hisana loves him, he's the nicest man I know."_

_"A ski lodge?"_

_"Yes, Nozawa Onsen Snow Resort."_

Ichigo and Rukia's conversation from weeks ago played in his mind..

"That's perfect Orihime. I would like to go there."

"Yay~! I'll get all the arrangements ready!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter :)


End file.
